What If We Had A Chance
by cloud4tifa
Summary: An alternate universe where Cloud and Tifa and the rest of the gang live in our modern world and try to live through high school and the real world. I do promise to complete this story and as always Review,rage and rate
1. Chapter 1 Even If It's Against The Odds

-1**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 1**

**..Even If It's Against The Odds**

The teacher stood up in front of the room glaring at a student that was obviously sleeping. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't sleep last night since he was anxious about going back to school…since it would be his last year.

"Well Mr. Strife?" the teacher said annoyed.

"…Sorry, what?" he said.

The teacher let out a sigh.

"Miss Lockhart will you read the next chapter." the teacher said.

The girl seemed hesitant.

"Not you too!" the teacher yelled.

The girl stood up and began reading feeling embarrassed. The boy slammed his head on his desk.

"Mr. Strife I want you to pick up your head and at least try to listen." the teacher said not looking at him.

"Yes Miss…" the boy forgot her name and just left it at Miss.

A tap came behind his back and he looked back to see his best friend Zack. Another 20 minutes passed and the bell rang, only 1 more period to go, math.

Cloud Strife wasn't a bad student and kept really good grades but he held low self-esteem not thinking he was anything special and he was humble and was quiet and kept to himself. He had beautiful blue eyes that can make you lost in a dream…too bad he was too shy to really look into anybody's face directly hiding his eyes. He had weird spiky blonde hair and Cloud was pretty weak making him think he is less than a man and he was lean making him not the athletic type but in shape. His best friend Zack was the opposite.

Zack had a hard time passing a class with the lowest grade possible and was a show off and thinks he is a god. He had a strange mixture of brown and blue eyes which seemed more brown and had jet black hair. He was a lady's man even though he already had a girlfriend named Aerith. He was a star athlete and was a hero to the school's team and his arms had great muscles but blended well with his young and skinny body.

They both walked together to their next class.

They had four periods together, Science, Gym, Literacy and Math. Cloud shared the same History class with just Tifa but had her in Literacy too. Cloud also had one period with Aerith in French. Cloud had Lunch with Aerith and Tifa. The only classes where the four of them were all together was Science and Literary.

Cloud and Zach were best friends and Cloud knew Aerith pretty well. The only mystery was Tifa that strangely lives right next door to him. She was known to Cloud as Aerith's best friend and the best student in the entire school…Cloud wished he knew more…

Cloud and Zack came early to class and the teacher hadn't come yet so they had time to talk.

"That teacher was pretty hard on you." Zach said.

"It's my fault." Cloud plainly said.

"Damn can't believe I have to do another year in this damn school." Zack whined.

"It's your fault." Cloud said.

"CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" Zack yelled.

"…my fault." Cloud let off a faint smirk.

Cloud had a sense of humor and wasn't all about being serious.

Zack was two years older than Cloud which showed that Zack should already be finished with his first year in collage. Zack was left back in third grade and now was left back again for not passing his regents. Aerith was also a year older than Cloud but had it a little different. Her parents traveled a lot before moving into Nibelheim which made Aerith go to kindergarten a year older than everybody. Tifa had the best advantage, she passed classes with flying colors which got her all senior classes this year and was ready to pass High School a year younger then everybody.

The only one left was Cloud…like he thought to himself he was nothing special.

"So what did you do over the vacation." Cloud said.

"You know me, train a little hang with the folks show Aerith how much I love her." Zack said.

Cloud looked back at him.

"You love her?" Cloud asked.

"What does that mean?" Zack said.

"I just thought by now she would have dumped you." Cloud said.

"Real funny…" Zack was about to talk some more but the teacher came in.

They were expected to do work and did it quietly. When the day was over everybody rushed out.

"Who every heard of a first day of school where we got work AND homework!" Zack yelled. "What happened this year?"

"Maybe your scores were so bad they had to be more strict with us." Cloud joked.

Cloud laughed for a second before having his head locked between Zack's arms. There was no contest here, Zack was obviously stronger than Cloud and he knew it. Cloud tried to free himself.

"Who's laughing now?" Zack said.

"Zack let him go!" a beautiful voice rang.

Zack let him go and Cloud saw Aerith and Tifa.

"What are you trying to prove by hurting him." Aerith scolded Zack.

Tifa stood right behind Aerith only observing. She had long black hair with red eyes and a great body…. And you would think a smart girl would look nerdy, but Tifa looked beautiful and was pretty popular thanks to Aerith. Cloud notice he was staring at her and quickly looked away he was too unsure of himself to look at Tifa, and felt more comfortable with Aerith since they have been friends since second grade…when they both meet Zack when he was still in third. Tifa was still in first grade and later became friends with Aerith when she was just in fourth grade.

"Hey Cloud you coming to the party later?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know, I mean I still have homework….and my mom…" Cloud rambled.

"We have homework too!" Aerith said. " Come on please!"

She held on to Cloud's arm.

"All right." Cloud gave up.

"So are there gonna be any drinks at the party?" Zack said.

Cloud noticed they were all walking together.

"NO! No one is old enough to drink and you are still 20!" Aerith yelled.

"So what I'm turning 21 this year." Zack said.

"That's something to be proud of." Cloud said.

Aerith bust out laughing.

"Damn comedian today huh?" Zack said.

Cloud shrugged.

After walking along the busy streets and sidewalks filled with other students Cloud and Tifa came closer to their homes and they stopped.

"We'll see you at the party all right Cloud." Aerith said.

"Yes of course." Cloud said.

"Fine…Good-bye Tifa see you later!" Aerith laughed and leaned on Zack's shoulder and the two of them left.

As Tifa approached her door Cloud wanted to ask her something.

"So are you going to the party too?" Cloud said.

"Yeah, I have to or Aerith wouldn't speak to me." Tifa said she still had her back turned to Cloud.

"So see you later." Cloud said and went inside his house.

Tifa entered hers to breathe heavily as her face seemed as red as her eyes.

It was 9:00 pm and everything was done. His mother said it was fine since she had total trust in her son. She was a single mother raising Cloud by herself since he was three. Her husband, Cloud's father was tragically killed in a car accident. It could be why ever since then Cloud has been known to have a bad case of motion sickness. Cloud kissed his mother good-bye. She had golden locks and a young face and figure, hard to tell she had an 18 year old son. But Cloud would never do anything to make his mother worry he loved her deeply.

"So aren't you going to ask me when I'll be back?" Cloud asked.

"What for?" His mother said.

"You have too much trust in me you know that right?" Cloud said.

She gave her son a big hug.

"I have every right to give you all of my trust." She smiled.

Cloud left and locked the door and went down the porch and was just in time to see Tifa walk out of her house. She wore a simple dress with heels. Her long hair tied up in the back. Cloud was stunned and Tifa watched him.

"Hey." She said.

"H-Hey." Cloud replied.

She walked down from her porch and walked to him.

"Might as well go together, if it's alright with you." Tifa shakily said.

Cloud nodded.

The stars were dim on this night all you were able to see was about 5 at least, what a shame. Oh well it was all the pollution and lights in this city had to get used to it. They exchanged few words only talking about school, their schedule and how they looked….that subject ended fast. They came to Aerith's house and walked to the door. Just before Cloud could ring the bell Aerith ran out and squealed.

"Welcome to the senior high school party!!! In addition to our first day of school!! Now let's have a good old time!!" "Aerith yelled.

Cloud and Tifa could only laugh and enter the crowded room.


	2. Chapter 2 Just to Talk

**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 2**

…**Just To Talk**

Cloud and Tifa entered the house full of kids from school. They yelled and screamed and music banged from the speakers…Cloud despised the party already.

"Hey Tifa!! Come here baby!" a voice said.

Cloud quickly shifted his head and saw some boy getting a little too close to Tifa. Her face grew red with anger. The boy took a long sniff of her hair.

"Smells good…" he said. "Look there's a room upstairs…"

Before he could finish she elbowed him in the stomach and threw him over her head….she was strong…Cloud and everyone stood there amazed. Tifa quickly grabbed Cloud's arm and walked through the dance floor. She was clinging onto Cloud.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

When they both got through the mess of kids they went over to the snack table. With chips falling off table and the fruit punch bowl being devoured.

"I have to call my dad, he said he wanted me to call after I got here, it'll only take a second." Tifa said.

She left leaving Cloud in a state of confusion…why was he here? He soon felt someone's weight on his back…Zack.

"Listen I got some girls you might want to see. Not the best looking but we have to start somewhere kiddo." Zack taking a large sip of his fruit punch and slurred his words.

"Are you drunk?" Cloud said.

Zack lowered himself to Cloud's head and he laughed.

"Someone spiked the fruit punch." Zack laughed.

"You saw someone do it." Cloud said.

Zack went into a hysterical laughter.

"Someone ALWAYS spikes the fruit punch!" Zack cried in laughter.

Cloud stood there watching his drunk(or un-drunk) friend.

"So that could be perfectly fine punch." Cloud said.

Zack's laughter stopped and he stared at his drink.

"Hey did anybody spike the drink!!!" Zack yelled.

"WHAT!!" Aerith yelled.

Cloud covered his embarrassed face. He felt someone pull him and saw Tifa and they headed deep into the house.

"Good place to start!" Zack whistled.

Cloud was able to put up the middle finger as they left.

"Oh! That's the thanks I get!" Zack yelled.

Aerith came running to the snack table and examined the fruit punch.

"It's perfectly fine you idiot!" Aerith said punching him.

"…My bad." Zack said letting out a sigh. "So where are your folks?"

"My father had a business meeting at ShinRa so my mother went too something about finding Mako…" Aerith said.

"Mako…I remember hearing about it last year in history." Zack said.

"You actually _heard_ a lesson last year." Aerith said.

"Yeah, yeah keep making fun of me. Both you and Cloud." Zack said.

"I'm sorry baby." Aerith said hugging him.

"Ah that's all right, but Mako really isn't new. It was found almost 600 years ago.." Zack said.

"Wrong! I remember reading your pathetic excuse for a notebook. It said they _stopped_ using Mako 600 years ago…I guess this year I'll find out when they started using it." Aerith said.

"So my question is, if they stopped using all those years ago, why are they going to start now?" Zack said.

"….I really don't know…" Aerith said in a dull tone.

While Aerith and Zack were talking Cloud and Tifa entered the bathroom.

"You know Tifa that your father might kill us if we…" Cloud rambled.

Tifa was fidgeting with the window.

"What are you doing?"

"The entrance to the back yard is crowed so I thought it would be easier to go through here." Tifa said and the window popped open.

Tifa crawled onto the lawn and reached out her hand. Cloud followed and they walked around on the huge back yard. Finally Tifa stopped and sat down under a single star, Cloud sat close to her.

"Can't believe I'm a senior this year." Tifa said.

"I'm surprised I thought by now you would find the cure for cancer." Cloud said.

She laughed and it was first time she really looked into his crystal blue eyes…

"Tifa?" Cloud said.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said and looked up into the sky. "You know, there was a time when you were able to see every single star in the night sky. Heck, there was a time where there was only one car in this entire city. One of my relatives was said to make a promise under the stars with someone that she loved."

"Your grandmother?" Cloud said.

"More like my 100 times great grandmother!" Tifa laughed. "Who knows maybe it's even more!"

"So what was their promise?" Cloud said.

"Something about him coming to her rescue or something if she was ever in trouble." Tifa said.

"That kinda dumb, I mean--!" Cloud said.

"It's alright they were both young, about 8 and 9 years old. So…I want to make a promise…" Tifa said. "We don't really know each other even though we lived next door to each other ever since I could remember, so my promise is I want to get to know you better, for you to know me better too."

"….Well my promise is for us to have a chance…" Cloud said.

"Are you hitting on me?" Tifa asked.

"No! I mean--that came out wrong!" Cloud said.

"It's alright! I'm just messing with you. I know what you mean…more less." Tifa said. "You're not like the other boys Cloud. You're sweet, nice, smart,…cute…" She was too embarrassed to say the last part.

"Hm, is that right?" Cloud said. "So about that boy before."

"Oh him?" Tifa said upset. "Well last summer when Aerith and Zack went to the movies I was the "tag along friend". So Zack said he felt bad and I ended up going on a double date…ah that word burns my mouth! Anyway I went with him and told him to stay away from me till the day I die

"Sadly I understand your problem with Zack and his matchmaking skills.

Tifa laughed.

"How about we make that promise come true tonight." Cloud said.

"Really!?" Tifa said and smiled.

"Yep but I'll tell you it's a long and boring story." Cloud said.

"If it's about you…it won't be boring." Tifa said.

That caught Cloud off guard. His throat was suddenly dry. He began saying how his parents meet and when they had him, when his father died and his childhood. Tifa was next and told him about her life, but he noticed she was forgetting something. The accident she had as a child…before he could interrupt he said to himself she probably forgot….

The party was ended long ago and Cloud and Tifa spent the night talking about their lives, while Zack and Aerith spent the night cleaning the messy house.

"My parent are going to kill me this place is still dirty and they should be here in about two hours! And I should be getting up for school in about one hour!" Aerith cried.

"You should have pushed the party and have it on a Friday or something." Zack said.

They both had large black bags and was almost done picking up everything and all they had to do was scrub and fix the house like putting the pillows back. Aerith was just upset that they spent the entire night cleaning but they had enough time to clean before her parents got home…but not enough time to sleep…

"Okay put these bags outside and I'll start sweeping and mopping. You do the glass and couches alright?" Aerith said.

"Good plan." Zack said and carried the 5 large bags they made and put them outside the house where the garbage man would pick it up in about a half hour.

The sun was already brimming over and the sky was a light blue. The air was still and a September breeze went by. The cleaning was going well and Aerith's parents would never find out what happened. A loud shrill came from the house and Zack ran inside to find Aerith on the floor.

"Aerith are you okay!?" Zack said.

"Come…" Aerith said.

Zack slowly went next to hear to see a yellow puddle.

"WHO PEES INSIDE A HOUSE!!!" Aerith screamed.

"You know…that could be apple juice…" Zack said.

Aerith let out a sigh.

"You think…" Aerith said feeling better.

Zack kissed her and got the windex and headed for the glass. And stopped to see the window had a flashing red effect coming from outside and he looked out through the blinds. The cops. The door got a large knock.

"MY PARENTS!!" Aerith yelled.

"It's the police open up!" they said.

"WHAT!!" Aerith cried.

"Shh…" Zack said and opened the door.

The cops came in and behind them were Cloud's mother and Tifa's father.

"Okay what happened here last night?" one of the cops said.

"Well we had a small party last night, so what's the problem" Zack said looking at Cloud's crying mother.

"Well they didn't come home last night!" Mr. Lockhart said.

"What, but I thought they were the first to go home. I didn't even see them at the party at all. I saw them come in but I just thought they left later." Aerith said.

"So where could they be? We searched everywhere." Mrs. Strife said.

Zack had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3 To Make Sense Of Things

-1**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 3**

…**To Make Sense Of Things**

Cloud stood gasping for air. Was it a dream?

Cloud was in utter darkness until the setting of a rainy Mt. Nibel filled the space and on the floor Cloud saw himself…as a kid. About 5 or 6 and around the kid's arms was young Tifa she was unconscious. Young Cloud cried and cried…_please don't die. I'm sorry I'm so weak_. Was it a memory?

The winds grew strong as the young Cloud cried for his mom, anybody. Young Tifa wouldn't respond and young Cloud hugged her close to his body keeping her from getting too wet and keeping her hair out of her eyes. Soon Cloud's cries of help was answered by a hard kick to the stomach.

Cloud screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. Cloud looked up into the sky. It was morning. His mother was going to kill him. Cloud dug his hands deep inside the dewy grass and wiped the wetness on his face to wake him up a little.

Not like anyone would come this deep into the yard. Cloud yawned and saw Tifa sleeping next to him….crap…..the thoughts of her father scared him…no use trying to get out of this.

"Psst!"

Cloud turned to see Zack with his back turned hiding against a tree.

"What are you doing-" Cloud said.

"You gotta leave now. The police are here and so are your parents." Zack whispered.

Hearing this Cloud slowly wrapped his arm around Tifa and shoved her a little. Brought back a horrible memory just for a second.

"Tifa…Tifa wake up." Cloud quietly said.

He lifted her head.

"Hey I see someone." a cop pointed and Cloud clearly saw his mother and Tifa's father.

Out of shock Cloud dropped Tifa's head and it banged on the ground.

"Oww!" Tifa said quickly sitting up and looking around.

And before they knew it Mr. Lockhart charged into Cloud. Aerith heard the screams from outside and looked. Mr. Lockhart was on Cloud punching and throwing him on the floor. Zack tried to pull Cloud out of the fight. Out of mother instinct Mrs. Strife threw herself onto her son and the cops grabbed Mr. Lockhart before he had time to hit her.

Tifa stood on her feet still dazed and not believing her eyes…she felt bad that she couldn't help. But what could she do? Hurt her own dad.

"I want him arrested! For the charges of rape! Goddamn she's only 17!" Mr. Lockhart yelled.

"Dad nothing happened!" Tifa cried.

"Shut up Tifa!! I saw you leave together. This boy is nothing but trouble the second I saw him. I know his type. The dumb role-" Mr. Lockhart said.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Mrs. Strife yelled.

It was rare to hear his mother curse but she couldn't stand anybody putting down her beautiful son.

The cops began pulling Mr. Lockhart away.

"Good thing your father died when he had the chance. I wouldn't want him to see the fuck up that is his son…or maybe it was your father that gave you that 'fuck up' gene." Mr. Lockhart said.

Cloud felt blood race through his veins. Everything felt numb and weird as he pulled Mr. Lockhart out of the cops' grasp and into the ground choking him. Cloud, just like his mother, never got into a rage. But this time it was different. Mr. Lockhart had it coming.

Zack tried to pull off Cloud once again even though he knew Cloud had every right to. But not in front of Tifa…or the cops. Cloud had access to strength he never knew he had. His mouth grew bitter knowing he was hurting him but wanted the message sent to Mr. Lockhart that he would get killed if he ever said anything like that again.

Tifa desperately tried to pull Cloud's arm off of her father and her tears splashed on his arm. Cloud knew Tifa was stronger then him so why wasn't she putting all of her strength into pulling his arm? And when Cloud let go…let his rage subside Tifa hugged her father who was gasping for air.

"See nothing but trouble." Mr. Lockhart said.

Tifa felt like yelling to her father saying it was his fault, or was it their fault for not coming home? Tifa didn't know. But that didn't mean her father was right for saying that. And it seemed her in this situation her mouth was faster then her brain.

"It was your fault!" Tifa cried. "Don't you believe me! Cloud did nothing wrong! We did nothing wrong!"

"It's not you I don't trust." Mr. Lockhart said.

"You know I'm smarter than that! And you know I could defend myself! So what's really wrong!?" Tifa yelled.

No one knew expect for Cloud and Mr. Lockhart. The reason why Mr. Lockhart despised everything about him. For what Cloud did to Tifa long ago…It kinda amazed Mr. Lockhart that Cloud could still remember. Then again Cloud had a great memory that stretched to when he was three…

Mrs. Strife saw the cop was about to step in.

" Look let them go to school we can deal with this later. If you want we could talk, just let them get to school." Mrs. Strife said, you can hear how stressed out she was and Cloud felt he was to blame.

"Fine let the kids go." Mr. Lockhart said.

Zack went through the door where Aerith was and whispered into her ear and they walked into the house. Zack left and Aerith went up to her room.

And when Cloud and Tifa was about to leave Mr. Lockhart groaned.

"I want them followed and to stay away from each other! Drive them home in separate cars." Mr. Lockhart demanded.

Cloud knew Mr. Lockhart was hurting him in two way. One staying away from each other and two…riding in a small, closed in, crash able, unsafe car.

Two cops escorted Tifa and Cloud into separate cars and drove off to their houses. Mrs. Strife and Mr. Lockhart got into a different car and was on their way to the police station.

Cloud's hand became sweaty and his eyes were scanning everything. He had asked the cop before if he could drive but the cop said no. The car made Cloud nervous and he sat there breathing heavily.

"You should really put on your seatbelt." the cop said.

Cloud instantly responded and wrapped it around his waist. Now he felt strapped in, he felt vulnerable. Memories raced into Cloud's head of when he was three….His mother screaming… a long metal beam crashed into the drivers seat….Cloud was right there…but his father…his father…his father was ready to leave…but Cloud wanted to play with breaks and the wheel… he killed his father…no…

Cloud forgot the secret behind breathing and lost it. His face dripping with sweat and his eyes out of focus. The cop stopped and tried to help poor Cloud, but when the cop tried to help Cloud pushed him away.

It was too much and Cloud ran out the car, in the middle of road, and began vomiting. His hands were shaking and his eyes dripped tears and thought of his dad….did he kill his father…was it his fault?

The cop pulled Cloud to the curb and parked the car next to them. He went into the ice box and gave Cloud a bottle of water. Cloud took one sip, sat down and looked up.

"What time is it?" Cloud said using whatever voice he had left.

"About 7 o'clock." the cop said. "You okay kid?"

Cloud nodded his head.

"I told you to let me drive. I have some sort-of motion sickness problem." Cloud letting out a fresh breath of air.

"Fine." the cop said coolly.

"Just give me a minute." Cloud said resting his head on his knee.

After a moment of get his thoughts together he got up and went to the drivers seat. The cop sat in the passengers seat and looked outside.

The cop had a cigarette in his mouth and had short yellow hair with some white hairs on the side and a rugged short beard.

Cloud laid his head on the wheel the cop patted Cloud's back.

"You sure you're all right kid?" the cop said.

"Yeah…" Cloud gasped.

More like yeah right. He just forgot how to breathe how could he remember how to drive. Cloud tried to calm himself down and talk to himself. _Okay Cloud pull it together. You remember the classes. Just take it one step at a time. _Cloud looked out onto the road and saw that the car Tifa was in was long gone. Cloud stood up right up and began driving.

Cloud liked it better when he was driving, when he was in control. He took a good look around the car. Damn it reeked of cigarettes. Cloud saw a toy model air ship taped on the dash board. And on the gas meter was a faded picture of the cop and a women.

"My wife. You know you should really keep your eyes on the road." the cop said.

Cloud felt ashamed and concentrated on the road.

"What does your wife do?" Cloud said.

"What?" the cop said.

"Sorry…I'm not really good at starting a conversations."

"That's alright. She's a mechanic. Her name's Shera."

"Sounds like she's out of your league." Cloud laughed.

"Maybe she is, but she stood by me when I needed help. Listen to me kiddo. If you find a women willing on wasting her life for you, you found yourself one hell of a women."

Cloud saw his house and began to slow down and stopped the car and put his hands on his lap.

"Guess this is my stop. Gotta get ready for school." Cloud said.

"Sure go ahead, get those good grades." the cop said joyfully.

"Thanks." Cloud said feeling oddly appreciated.

"So what's your name?"

"Cloud, and yours?"

"Cid."

**Author's note: I thank all of yous that commented on my story! Hope you like this chapter! And remember to leave a comment! Sorry if it took too long but there was something wrong with my computer. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 To Be Alone

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 4**

…**TO BE ALONE**

Cloud sat bare naked in the running shower letting his usually spiky hair drop. What could have happened last night? It wasn't like they fell asleep knowing they were together. Cloud looked up and let the ring of running water hit his face. Tifa said to lie down and try to count the stars…so they must've went to sleep around there.

After Cloud felt refreshed he turned off the water, dried himself off, got the hair gel, and got dressed.

His room had it's own bathroom and right across from his own window across a huge tree was Tifa's bedroom. Someone like Zack would have abused his power with the view but Cloud had respect for Tifa and would leave his room if he noticed Tifa. Then again she was smart enough to not undress near an open window but still…

Only 8:00 a.m. Their classes would begin at around 9:00 a.m. and it would take 15 minutes to get there. Might as well just walk around.

Cloud got his book bag got his keys and locked the door when he got out.

"Cloud." Cid said.

Cloud jumped a little and looked at him puzzled.

"You still here? Hey where's that other guy?"

"Told him to go home that every thing was under control we all need a chance right?"

"…I still don't understand why you would leave us-"

"Just talk to her." Cid said pointing at Tifa's house. "Don't do anything stupid either or I'll lose my job for good understand. No doing anything bad, you got it?"

Doing anything bad?

"Hey!" Cloud said understanding what he meant.

But it was too late and Cid drove off. Tifa's door opened slowly and their eyes meet. Cloud forgot to breathe again but only for a second and didn't look like a fool in front of her.

She is wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with jeans and her long hair tied up in pigtails with a pink ribbon. Her book bag is a Hello Kitty bag and was black with green trimming.

Tifa leaned on her door. Seemed like she felt the pressure too.

"You want to talk?" Cloud said.

"….Not here…let's just get out." Tifa said her voice is fast and not well paced.

As they walked together Tifa kept a safe distance from Cloud making him feel self-conscience.

"Two." Cloud said breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I counted two stars."

"Wow…that's a lot for out here."

This conversation wasn't working.

"Wanna get breakfast?" Cloud said.

For once he was doing most of the talking.

"McDonald's?"

"I guess. That's all I could afford!" Cloud laughed, seemed forced and he knew, he wondered if she noticed.

They entered the fast-food restaurant and Tifa took a seat for them by the window, while Cloud got the food.

Tifa stared at the window…her father could have killed Cloud, or maybe hurt him but still being with her wasn't safe. Could Tifa call this off? Call what off? They still weren't even friends.

She tangled her hair and looked up at Cloud who held a try with hash browns, pancakes sausage, bacon and eggs. The food wasn't as good as a home cooked breakfast, but the setting seemed right. Tifa took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Cloud." She blurted out.

He was in the middle of eating the stale pancakes, she couldn't help but laugh inside. Strange, even though he had a very deep nature he looked like the kid he should be.

"--Tifa?"

"It's my fault you got hurt."

"No. Don't think that your father is just--um--well--" Great Cloud, talk bad about her father. Way to go.

"I don't know why but last night before I left my dad told me to stay away from you. Then when I saw you outside I couldn't just say no."

Cloud let out a sigh.

"I don't know why he hates you. Why can't he see what I see--"

"What do you see?"

"…….." Tifa felt nervous and out of place.

Cloud had a bad reputation around town. He was known as the failure. People would point him out and say 'look! The future bum, he will never make it to be anything". The only ones that had fate in him was his mother (of course) Zack and Aerith. But hearing it from Cid and Tifa who he thought were strangers in his life, was very helpful. Two compliments in one day! Don't let it get to you, Cloud reminded himself.

Cloud never knew why people hated him, he did nothing wrong, he was the fourth smartest boy in the school, that's something to be proud of.

Cloud then thought what will he do after high school. Maybe go to collage but what about Zack. Aerith. Tifa…

One thing was true Cloud had no plans.

"So where do we stand?" Cloud asked.

Why was he so calm!?

"We?"

"Well--you know--"

"….friends…getting to know each other."

"Only friends?" Cloud grinned.

"Are you flirting again?" Tifa blushed.

"Naw…but it did help make the flow of this talk go smoother."

"I don't want to get into a deep relationship with you."

That practically broke Cloud's heart. He couldn't say he loved her either, but to say something like that sprung the anger in him.

"Hm?" Cloud said keeping his anger under his throat.

"There's still to much to think of. Like my father, Cloud I don't want you to get hurt again."

Cloud regretted hating her for that slight second. All she was doing was being realistic.

"I also think that's the problem with Zack and Aerith."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"They started off as boyfriend and girlfriend. Not really knowing each other. Not saying their relationship is bad but, maybe I'm old fashioned."

"Well…I know a lot about you."

"Like what?" Tifa smiled.

"You like Spongebob."

"Hah! And what about you! Who knew you would like the fairly odd parents!"

"Yeah…"

Cloud hated himself. He wasn't being himself. He was being…like Zack. Tifa looked into his scared eyes.

"…Do you want to start all over?"

"That would be nice."

Tifa put out her hand in front of Cloud's face.

"Hi. The name's Tifa Lockhart."

Cloud laughed.

"Not one of my better jokes." Tifa sighed.

"Let's start by being ourselves."

"Good start…hey what time is it?"

"…Almost 10 minutes to 9."

"What! Come on let's go!" Tifa said.

Tifa got up and left and Cloud followed her. Just as they ran across the busy street the boy from the party went to where Cloud and Tifa were sitting and reached for something. Cloud and Tifa ran to school and made it just in time. It might have been a weird date (sort of) and maybe they weren't themselves but they somehow felt closer.

"See you at Lunch?" Cloud said.

Even though they had History and Science together before Lunch, it was the only place where they could talk.

"Yeah." and she walked away.

Cloud had French this period. Cloud then thought on the way to class….did Tifa have her book bag just now?


	5. Chapter 5 To Apologize

-1**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 5**

…**TO APOLOGIZE **

Tifa sat in her first class, French but a different class from Aerith and Cloud. She had Zack in her class. Tifa noticed he wasn't there. Tifa looked down on the floor to see her book bag was not there. Aw man, she forgot it. She banged her head softly on the desk.

"Tifa." a boy said.

Tifa looked at the door and saw Johnny, in his hands was the Hello Kitty book bag. The boy at the party that she threw. Tifa's heart leaped with joy and she ran to him pulled him to the wall outside of the class and hugged him. She lied about Johnny to Cloud.

They have been friends since kindergarten, but since Tifa and her skipping a grade Johnny was only a Junior.

"Oh thank you Johnny!" Tifa said.

"It's okay. Listen about last night…"

"Oh God! I'm sorry Johnny! It's just you weren't acting like yourself and getting that close to me."

"I know. I think Zack was right about someone spiking the fruit punch. I'm sorry Tifa you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…while I'm still sane!" Johnny laughed.

Johnny was a good kid. He was very respectful and only held great respect to Tifa…his love. Johnny was also very rich, his parents owned stores all over the world and had contact with very important people.

"So…Tifa."

Tifa smiled at him. They're ritual. Every year since 4th grade Johnny always asks Tifa the same question. Will you be my girlfriend? Tifa always answered no, just for the fact she liked him as a brother someone to talk to. Unlike her father…it seemed like he loved him.

It was only for the money that Tifa's father liked Johnny. But Johnny wasn't a bad person like the type of rich kid you expect him to be, he had a very good heart, a good pure soul.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…sorry Johnny." Tifa sadly said.

Johnny looked at her. Her tone was too serious and sad. Tifa would always reject him with a joking and mocking tone he loved.

"So how did things go with Cloud?"

"Hm…Good, I guess."

"So he's gonna be your boyfriend or something."

"Johnny!"

"I mean you were kinda scaring me for a second."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know usually by our age were suppose to have at least gone out with that special person and here we are with no one. I just feel bad for us, well me anyhow."

"Johnny me and Cloud aren't that close."

"That's good." Johnny sighed.

Tifa glared at him.

"Tifa, do you think the only reason you want to be with Cloud is because your father hates him."

"NO! Why would you say that?"

"Well…the teenage years are known for our rebel years and Cloud fit's the profile. The mysterious and dangerous type you never know where his head is at…hey I think I finally understand his name!" Johnny joked.

"Cloud's not like that." Tifa said in a bitter tone.

"I thought you said you didn't know him."

"I said we aren't that close!" Tifa yelled.

Johnny looked on the floor feeling oddly exposed.

"Oh, Johnny I'm sorry."

Tifa hugged him, Johnny was her best friend (boy wise) and she loved him like a little brother (even though he was older than her by a month). His eyes lit up and kissed her on the cheek. Tifa's face grew red and smiled at him.

"I think it's time for me to leave the bell's gonna ring any second. So are you coming to my party."

"Dear lord, another party I have to go to." Tifa rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yeah a big party in association with ShinRa."

"What? But that's sounds more like a business meeting."

"Well my parents said I could invite a few friends and we could go to the amusement park or something if we don't want to stay and there about adult talk."

"….Is Cloud invited?"

Johnny looked down and felt stumped as if he was asked to jump off a building.

"Look Tifa I gotta go. I'll come over to your house and we'll talk about it then alright."

"Yeah see you later."

Tifa went in her class and Johnny ran off to his class before the late bell could ring. Zack then came walking in and he rubbed his head. Was that talk even a big enough issue to talk to Cloud about. Would it hurt his feelings. Zack laid his head down on his desk.

………………………………...

Cloud sat next to a sleeping Aerith. He poked her when the teacher came in and yawned.

"You okay. You shouldn't have had the party that late."

"That's easy for you to say. At least you and Tifa got a good night's sleep while me and Zack had to clean the house."

Aerith got her books and began coping the notes on the board Cloud followed.

"So what did you and Tifa do last night?" Aerith whispered.

Oh, God Cloud thought. Does Cid and Aerith think he was gonna have sex with Tifa at any chance they got to be alone. Cloud let out a sigh.

"We talked about ourselves nothing to get all worked up about."

"That's sounds sweet."

Aerith was kinda into that old fashioned love story scenario.

"So did you and Zack have a good time?" Cloud smirked.

"Very funny!"

"Miss Gainsborough would you like to translate the phrase?" the teacher said.

Aerith seemed paralyzed by the teacher's remark and had no idea what phrase she had to translate. She only took a guess and looked at the board. Cloud let out a small laugh and when Aerith go up to answer she ran her fingers through Cloud's hair messing it up a little.

Cloud noticed Aerith was always lucky, she always knew how to regain herself when she didn't know what to do.

"Very good miss Gainsborough you may sit down." the teacher praised.

Aerith sat back down but her eyes seemed more awake. A burning question was bubbling in Cloud body.

"Aerith?"

"Yeah?"

"…Is there anything about Tifa that I should know."

"Oh, trying to use my as the reference." Aerith grinned.

Cloud blushed and turned his head. Aerith knew Cloud's ways and leaned on his shoulder. Cloud felt a sudden rush of anxiety.

"I guess there's nothing I could tell you. You did talk to her."

"Right…I'll see her at lunch any way."

Aerith's head was still on Cloud's shoulder and it soon was revealed she was sleeping on him. It was weird. They grew up together but being close like this felt weird to him, they were too old to act like kids as if they were still unaware and innocent, there was to many teenage emotions going through Cloud's head. He moved his shoulder a little bit and it woke her up she got off his shoulder and went back to writing notes.

Cloud let out a long breathe of air, the first since Aerith laid on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6 To Lie Through Our Teeth

-1**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 6**

…**TO LIE THROUGH OUR TEETH**

It was lunch for Cloud and Aerith wanted to go get some lunch…to bad she was too tired. Cloud looked for Tifa like a child for a parent, kinda cute in a way. Tifa walked in and Cloud waved at her. Tifa's face lit up and she sat next to him and laughed when she saw Aerith. Cloud saw she had her book bag.

"What-am I going crazy or did you have your book bag when you went to your first class?"

"Huh, oh Johnny found it for me."

Cloud's eyes perked up.

"Johnny?"

"Tifa's husband." Aerith yawned.

"AERITH!!" Tifa yelled.

"Huh?"

Aerith wasn't fully awake and only realized what she had said.

"No! I'm mean they are just friends!"

Aerith felt uneasy and left the table. And for some reason leaving the remark "just friends" didn't really help. Then again it was Tifa's fault for lying to Cloud.

"So what are you doing later?" Cloud shyly said.

To Tifa's surprise Cloud didn't get into the "Johnny" conversation. But Tifa felt bad anyway and had to tell Cloud.

"Johnny's my best friend since kinder, and you might know him from the party, the boy that got close to me."

Cloud's mind went into knots.

"I thought you said Zack paired you up with him."

Tifa shook her head.

"I don't know why I lied, it just happened. I'm sorry Cloud."

"Hey it's okay. You act like this is a big deal."

Cloud's face seemed so pure to Tifa's eyes. So much like a kid. Tifa felt like she was on the spot light by his clear blue eyes, as if it was looking into her soul.

"So you're not mad?"

Cloud laughed. "If it was up to me I wouldn't tell you I even knew Zack."

They both laughed.

"Naw, I think I'm too hard on him I should really stop making fun of him."

Zack never did anything to hurt Cloud. Cloud was always picked first in gym because of Zack, even though Cloud deserved to be picked last…yet another way for Cloud to hate himself…

"You never did answer my question."

"Oh, well I'm gonna be at my house with Johnny."

Cloud cleared his throat. Tifa could feel the intense rays of Cloud's eyes.

"It's for a party, you're invited."

"A party? Something like Aerith threw last night."

"Not really more of a going to hang out sort of thing, the party is only for Johnny's parents, some sort of business meeting."

"Then I'll come."

"Good, good."

Cloud looked around wish there was something they could talk about.

"I heard we have a sub in literacy today." Tifa said breaking the silence between them.

"Really. It's only the second day of school. I don't really care. You know what they say, first impressions last."

"I really hate that saying. You should get to know the person before you judge them."

Cloud nodded.

"It can really be a good place for Aerith and Zack to sleep."

Tifa looked away for a second.

"Hey you hungry? I'll get lunch for all of us." Tifa said.

"That's okay, I can get it."

"No really. Think of it as payment for the breakfast today."

Tifa got up and left Cloud to his thoughts:

_Why would Tifa be friends with that weird freak at the party. The way he was acting it doesn't seem like they were friends. Yeah and she lied to me, but like she said we got to get to know each other. Ah! Why would Tifa like me? We had so many chances to know each other but why couldn't we….oh, forgot…it was my fault why she…_

Aerith sat down in the middle of his deep thinking. Cloud saw that Aerith must have poured water on her face since her hair was damp in some areas and her skin was slick.

"The second I get home I'm sleeping the day away."

"Did Zack come to school today?"

"Well Tifa said she saw him in her French class."

"So he decided to leave."

"I guess so."

Once again Aerith's head found her way on to Cloud. After an attempt before Cloud gave up and felt less uncomfortable. Cloud looked for Tifa past Aerith's head.

Tifa walked in with three lunch trays perfectly balanced and saw the two of them. Her breathing was fast and she looked away only to look at Cloud and Aerith and smiled. Tifa remembered when Aerith and her was playing around and asked questions about love.

Before Aerith and Zack got really serious Aerith always played around saying she loved Cloud. She used to say how cute he was and how funny he could be. When it got to Tifa to say who she loved she couldn't say it.

That's when Aerith teased Tifa that Johnny was her future husband. And when Aerith asked Tifa about Cloud, Tifa's heart would only race she had a secret crush for him but too much tension was between them, kinda like Romeo and Juliet.

But now if you were to tell Aerith about the old days where she said she loved Cloud Aerith would only get embarrassed. Though in some way Tifa saw Aerith as the light Cloud needs. Only being with her can Cloud be more upset more aggravated, Tifa wanted what was best for Cloud. Heck, in just one day of trying to get to know each other Cloud ended up getting hurt.

Tifa then snapped out of it. What was she thinking about? The reality was Zack and Aerith were together. And Cloud and Tifa….no use in believing in fantasies. It will only get you hurt in the long run, just take it slow, no need to rush things. The bell rang and the kids began leaving the lunch room Tifa threw away the lunches and went up to Cloud and got her book bag. Cloud felt the presence of the cold shoulder (not a pun due to Aerith).

Cloud stood up and followed Tifa. Aerith's head fell on the table, she thought, wasn't she sleeping on the table?

Cloud followed Tifa into the halls and Tifa stopped only to feel awful.

"You want to talk later?" Tifa said.

"Yeah, but I thought you and Johnny had something to do."

"We can talk tomorrow."

"…Sure."

And they went they went together to Literacy.

When Cloud sat down he just remembered that he left Aerith…hope she's not sleeping…

And Tifa was right there was a sub and like any normal sub class they were loud and not listening to the teacher. Poor sub, Cloud rested his head on his hand and began going into his 'deep thinking' again:

_Johnny…isn't he the richest kid in the city. But isn't he only a junior…makes sense since Tifa's supposedly a junior. Where the hell is Zack!? Did he just leave. Why would he…_

Cloud heard the screeching of the chair and saw Tifa sit in the empty seat next to him.

"Today's been horrible hasn't it?" Tifa shyly said.

Cloud looks up into the ceiling.

"Could've been worse." his voice has an eerie tone to it that frightens Tifa a bit.

He then looks at her and in his facial expressions you can tell he was sorry about it.

"Do you want to come to my try-outs tomorrow?"

"For what 'cheerleader'?" Cloud laughed.

"You might be surprised but no. You can find out tomorrow. What about you? Anything you want to get into?"

It then hits Cloud, does he even like sports?

"Not really."

"No? But you look like someone that could be good at sports, you sure?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Hey, Cloud you doing anything on Halloween?"

"You mean like getting candy? Isn't that a little childish?"

Tifa laughs. "Maybe but me, Zack, Aerith and Johnny always go."

"You sure, Zack our Zack."

"Yeah."

Great! Was everyone lying to Cloud. What's next his mother wasn't his birth mother?

"I guess I'll come, if I could get a costume."

"Great!"

The bell rang and Tifa and Cloud rushed out the room and into there next class.

………………………………...

Cloud sat in his room and turned on his T. V. while doing his homework. For some reason he concentrated better with the T. V. on. His mother would only tell him he's just trying to multi task himself. It was a little late though, around 12:00 a. m.

Cloud was then interrupted by the noise of his phone. Cloud (who was comfortable on his bed doing his homework) got up and scrambled to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Cloud it's me Zack…I need some help. Can you pick me up?"

"Zack? Where were you today-"

Cloud finally realizes what Zack was doing today.

"Zack no, no, not again." Cloud is annoyed and hate begins to consume him.

"Come on Cloud just come and pick me up…I'm at the-"

"I know where you are! At some sleazy hotel! Aerith deserves better!" Cloud yells.

"Look man just come. I'll tell you later."

"ME!? What about Aerith!?"

"Look I can't tell her."

Cloud meshes his hair and his body suddenly feels hot.

"If you can't tell her why do you keep doing this to her?"

The line is silent.

"If you can't remember I don't have a car." Cloud says hoping Zack didn't hang up.

"Then use your mother's."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Just pick me up and drop me off and you could go back home without anybody knowing."

Cloud is too upset and can't think clearly…_calm down Strife…don't live up to your name…_

"Fine."

"Aw thank you man…I-I owe you one."

Cloud then hears the dial tone loud in his ear. Cloud calmly hang up and looks around for his mother's keys. When he finds them in her purse Cloud goes into her room to make sure she is sleeping…_good…_Cloud silently leaves his house, gets into the car and drives off.

Aerith deserves better. Zack has been doing this 'running around' thing ever since he figured out how to use his body. And yet Aerith never knew about it. She knew Zack was a lady's man but believed she could change Zack, sad really. She was blissfully unaware.

Cloud has been covering up for Zack and hiding it from Aerith. I guess he was in the lying deal as well.

Cloud was picking up speed.

_Why would Zack do something so stupid? He had the best girlfriend a man could ever dream of having._

Cloud's foot was planted on the gas pedal.

_Too long, this has gone long enough! He has to tell her!_

Cloud then stops. Good thing it was night time. No one was on the road and Cloud sat there….

_I would never do that to a woman I love…So how could Zack…I know he loves Aerith…maybe he just has too many problems…_

Cloud starts to drive slower. Unlike Cloud, Zack was loved through out the city…except for his parent. Zack's parents were too hard on him and called him a disgrace…the only reason why they had to be together…

It's hard to have people hate you but when it's you parents…it doesn't even compare. They didn't care about Zack and as long as he stayed away from them and not giving them trouble they were okay.

But still…that shouldn't be enough to cheat on your girlfriend…but I guess hanging around with the wrong people could do that.

Zack's fake friends. The ones that tell him to get rid of Cloud and that he is weird. But when it gets down to it, they would never help Zack. And Zack knew.

And it was that reason alone Cloud couldn't hate Zack…for the fact he knew who his real friend was. Just wish he could know how Aerith would feel if she knew what he did.

Cloud pulls over to the side of the road and sees Zack walking over. Zack sat down in the passengers side and has his hands clamped inside his jacket. It was kinda cold.

The ride was quite and Cloud stopped in front on Zack's house.

"Thanks Cloud."

Cloud finds it hard not to yell at him though. "It's fine." Cloud sighed.

Cloud looks at Zack with a dull face and tired eyes.

"When are you going to stop this?"

Zack is quite. "You're right I have to tell her. But not now. The timing would be shit."

"As long as you tell her it will be alright. You know Aerith she might…rephrase that…she WILL be upset but if you're willing on changing and stopping this nonsense she will forgive you. But if you keep it up she will find out and she might end up hating you."

Zack sits there not responding. Cloud sees that Zack's body was shaking. Not only did Zack get laid, but he was high too.

Zack picks up his head.

"You are absolutely right. From this moment on I'm a be real. For Aerith. Thanks Cloud."

Cloud has a faint smile.

"No problem."

Zack leaves and goes inside his house and Cloud drives off to go home. Damn…it was 2:00 a. m.

Cloud's sleepy eyes looked for his house. Shit...his eyes were giving up on him. Cloud sits up trying to stay awake. He spots his house and parks the car. He quietly goes in his house, puts away his mother's keys into her purse gets undressed and falls into his bed.

**Author's Note: Just a reminder Johnny is a character from FF7. He grew up with Tifa and in the game it shows that he did like her. If you talk to him in Costa del Sol I think he says something like take care of Tifa or something, he also left her a note in her room when you go to Nebilheim,(which is weird since Nebilheim was burnt to the ground.) but Johnny seemed to have an intrest in Tifa so here he is in the story.**

**Also that the Italics are Cloud's thoughts so whenever you see them it's Cloud.**

**I want to thank everyone that is reading my story! Got over 1,000 hits and it's all thanks to you. Give yourself a hand:)**

**Be sure to leave a comment! All are welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7 To Really Listen

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 7**

…**TO REALLY LISTEN**

Beep…beep…beep

Cloud's eyes slowly opened and he felt like he deserved at least another hour of sleep. The door creaked and his mother sat on his bed.

She was in her pink robe and a blue towel covered her hair.

"Time to wake, Cloud."

His mom was full of energy and was fully awake. Cloud mumbled unknown words to her ears.

"What's wrong Cloud? You haven't done this since 1st grade. I tell you there was a time where I had to pick you out of your bed and get you ready while you were still sleeping…."

Cloud knew what his mother was doing. Rambling until he got fed up and went to get ready.

She got up and went up to his face and kissed him on the forehead and messed up his hair.

"Wake up, now!" She said in a strict yet sweet voice.

She left the room and Cloud reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. The same routine he has done his entire life.

As Cloud went into his room to get dressed he heard the front door of Tifa's house open. Out of curiosity Cloud looked out of his window and stretched his body to get a view of the front door. His head went in reverse as he saw Johnny leaving the house and he could barely see another person.

Cloud reached for a branch for a support and leaned a little forward…

Cloud was then out of the comfort of his room and held on to the branch for dear life. He tried to get his foot on his window ceil _Aw…you got to be kidding me…._Cloud was half naked only wearing some pants. I guess the good new was that Cloud could clearly see and hear what was going on….

"So how's it going with the Midgar Collage." Mr. Lockhart said.

"Well it's hard to say I mean school just started but they saw Tifa's records and said she is well qualified…but in order to go to that collage you have to live around the area or live in a dorm."

"Hmm. Doesn't a dorm cost a lot?"

"It really all depends I think living in a dorm is a little cheaper than moving all together."

"But even if I send her to a dorm I still want to be nearby, I'll feel like I just lost my baby. But for her I want her to have the greatest education possible."

Johnny leaned on the house and looked at Cloud's house.

"You sure that's all?"

"Well, Nibelheim isn't the greatest place for my daughter, she needs to be somewhere where she can really make a difference."

That wasn't what Johnny meant. Johnny then felt the force of Mr. Lockhart embracing him.

"You're a good kid you know that."

Johnny was always intimated by Mr. Lockhart and was dumb-struck by this surprise.

"What do you mean?" Johnny said as Mr. Lockhart let him go.

"Well you know watching out for Tifa. Contacting all these collages. You're like the son I never had!" Mr. Lockhart laughed.

Still holding on to that branch Cloud got his two feet planted on the side of his house under his window…._did Mr. Lockhart just propose to him!?_

Cloud's foot then slipped a little making a screeching sound. Johnny and Mr. Lockhart looked around out of reflexes, they thought, just an animal.

"But Mr. Lockhart are you sure sending away Tifa to an unknown place is right thing. I mean she has friends here."

"Well didn't you say you were moving to Midgar? I mean you and Tifa are close."

Johnny scratched his head.

"I mean Aerith and Zack…and….well-her classmates…" Johnny had another name in mind but he knew mentioning 'him' would start a problem he didn't want to get into.

Johnny respected Tifa's feeling and knew Tifa liked Cloud. And her leaving could affect it. Sure Johnny loved Tifa. But he loved her own happiness. He was either a good a friend or had bigger intentions.

"Well they can still keep in touch. But I guess getting away from that 'thing' next door is the best outcome out of all of this."

Cloud was still and quite as he listened.

"It's no secret that you hate him…but why do you hate him?"

Mr. Lockhart was quite and a breeze blew in. Cloud released a small shiver. Cloud scoffed.

"Just say…I tried to kill your daughter." Cloud whispered. "I know that's what you think."

Mr. Lockhart shook his head.

"Shouldn't it be time to go on home and get ready?" Mr. Lockhart grinned.

Johnny accepted his non-answer and said his good-byes. He wondered was he doing the right thing? Getting a better education is a important. But what was really going on was that Mr. Lockhart was trying to keep Cloud away from her.

Johnny thought those two could be happy…if only they had a chance…but what's the point.

Next year Tifa would be gone…going into the best collage on earth…where they accepted the top students…

Johnny stopped walking and an idea sprung into his head…Wait, Cloud…he was one of the top smartest boys in the school…

Johnny kept on walking. First he would have to get a hold of his records, can't be too hard. Other people would call Johnny crazy for trying to help Cloud, but he knew Cloud wasn't all that bad. Still Johnny had the feeling that Cloud did have a few skeletons in his closet but he's not bad….I guess.

And if things don't work out with those two…at least Johnny will be there for Tifa. In Johnny's head it was a win-win situation for Tifa.

………………………………...

Cloud struggled to get his feet inside his house. The branch would break any minute if he stood there any longer. Cloud heard a slight humming coming from Tifa's room…Cloud looked up and saw her…she was brushing her hair and was sitting by a piano. Cloud felt uneasy and finally got his foot on the floor of his room. Cloud's other foot followed all that was left was to get his body in there. He twisted his body so now he was facing Tifa's room.

Cloud looked down to the ground trying to be polite only to find himself sick. Cloud put his hand on the window ceil and collapsed in his room. He laid on his bed heavily breathing and had his hands on his head.

His mother came in shortly and patted his stomach.

"Come on, you need a shirt you know."

Cloud nodded. After getting fully dressed and eating breakfast Cloud was off on his way to school. Tifa had already gone without him.

Cloud entered his first class and saw Aerith holding a bundle of dull yellow flowers. She had a huge smile on her face. Cloud sat down and waited for her to tell him.

"I swear Zack is the best. I mean for no reason he just send me flowers! It's not even a birthday or anniversary." Aerith giggled.

_If you only knew…_Cloud leaned on his chair and had his arms folded.

"You seem a little tense."

Cloud stared down his desks avoiding Aerith's jade eyes.

"You're hiding something."

Actually it was two things but really who's counting?

"Fine be all anti-social Strife." Aerith scoffed.

Cloud knew she was doing it in a sarcastic way. The day was long and Tifa wasn't at lunch as far as Cloud knew. He sat there the entire time hearing how great Zack was.

He reunites with him at Literacy. And to Cloud's surprise there is a new sub…again? Another day in class wasted. Not a thing was learned. Tifa was unable to talk to Cloud since Zack is sitting with him.

"So the flowers were a way of saying you were sorry…or did you even tell her?"

"Not so loud." Zack said lowing his head. "…I'm not gonna tell her."

Cloud bows his head down…_please don't act up Strife…_

"It will only hurt her more if I tell her." Zack pleaded.

"It will hurt her more if she finds out by accident."

Zack suddenly glares at Cloud and Cloud is frightened. Then it hits Cloud that he is being wrongly accused and in the first time of his entire life he defends himself by glaring back.

"I won't tell her. And if you feel like you can't trust me why do you always call me when your ass is in some deep shit." Cloud coldly said.

Zack is surprised by this remark. And shakes his head. Cloud hated this. Why was he fighting with his best friend? Always Cloud was second guessing himself.

"I didn't mean to say that." Cloud said sincerely.

"I'm just going through some problems that's all."

Cloud hunches over and lay his head on his arms. He is then welcomed by Johnny's entrance to his class. Tifa is half out of her seat ready to go. Aerith mouth's the words 'good luck' to Tifa.

"Um…mister can I borrow Tifa Lockhart for a moment?" Johnny asks in a teacher's pet voice.

"I guess so. I'm not the regular teacher, so what is it for?"

Johnny stares at Cloud slightly and Johnny whispers into the teacher's ear.

"Well if that's it go right on ahead Miss Lockhart." the teacher says

Tifa practically jumps out of her seat and follows Johnny into the deep halls. Cloud can hear them talking happily but he cannot make out their words. Cloud is unaffected in any way, he won't let himself. He can feel Zack breathing down his back.

"So…you're not gonna ask what that was all about?"

Cloud shrugs.

"It's her life."

Zack laughs.

"You really have no clue who Tifa is don't you?"

Cloud blinks blankly.

"She has 'try-outs'. Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh! Yeah." Cloud said feeling dumb. "She told me. Guess I just forgot."

The bell rings and Aerith put her hand on Cloud's back.

"Be sure to come right after your last period." Aerith says.

Cloud sits in math not hearing a single word. He suddenly feels overjoyed. As if world peace has came. He never felt like this, ever. _Calm down…_Cloud lets out a breath of air and Cloud is energized by the ringing of that final bell.

Cloud power walks out of the class and hears his name.

"Cloud!! Wait up!" Zack yells.

Cloud waits for him.

"Do you even know where to go?"

"To the gym right?"

"Yeah, yeah mister know-it-all."

They go into the huge gym, the boy's gym is usually where they host the try-outs. Cloud sees Johnny sitting in one of the seat in the bleachers with Aerith. He notices Tifa and a bunch of other girls. Tifa waves at him. Cloud feels hot.

Tifa walks in.

"And here I was thinking you weren't gonna come. Thank you." Tifa says.

"How could I forget." Cloud says using a fake laugh.

Zack hits him in the back.

"So good luck Tifa! We'll be routing for you!" Zack says and hugs her.

"Thanks Zack!"

A whistle blows and the other girls head for the lockers.

"So Cloud just watch out for me all right."

Tifa runs and goes into the lockers. Cloud had the misfortune of sitting next to Johnny. Cloud sees the gym teacher pulling out a long blue mattress.

The girls come out again, wearing their gym uniforms.

Zangan the head of the gym department came to make an announcement.

"Now today is the try outs for the girls fighting club. Now girls try your best and remember to use any experience you have in any fighting style. Now lets begin!"

Cloud watches the girls fight. Cloud saw that some of the girls were not as strong as others which were the ones pulling each other's hair or grabbing their shirts. Yet there were a couple Cloud knew not to ever mess with. Finally Tifa's turn.

Johnny and Aerith bolted up and cheered. Cloud felt he would be out of place and just sat down and clapped. Zack was sleeping away.

Zangan blew the whistle and Tifa and the other girl grabbed each other's shoulder starring at one another. The swept her foot under Tifa's leg and Tifa tipped over. She fell back on her hands and Tifa kicked her leg into the girl's face. The girl stood down and quickly recovered to deliver a hard blow to Tifa's face with her hands. Tifa hit's the mat.

Cloud has a weird reaction to go and help her. But he knows to mess around with that girl, might end up losing any sense of his dignity he has left. Tifa stands back up and the girl try's to put a distance between them. Tifa runs at full speed at the girl grabbing her face with her left hand and bangs her head on the matt with great force. The girl is panting and lies there. Tifa stands up and looks at Zangan. He begins the count down.

"One, Two, Three!" Zangan blow his whistle. "The victor is Tifa Lockhart."

Johnny and Aerith screech in delight. Guess Tifa has her own cheerleaders.

The girl lets out a small laugh and Tifa offers her hand. The girl accepts it and gets up.

"Damn Tifa. What were you trying to do? Kill me!" the girl jokes.

"You knew what you were up against." Tifa said in a happy tone.

The next match began and Cloud left the gym and waited by the gym doors. He was only there for Tifa.

After an hour or so when they all fought Zangan blew that damn annoying whistle. Zack hated it.

"All of you girls did a great job and I'm very proud of all of you. Now if you what a moment I will make up a list on who's joining. It will be right outside on the bulletin. The girls leave and Tifa sees Cloud leaning the wall. Cloud quickly changes his position and greets her.

"You did great!" Cloud praised.

"Thanks, I give my thanks to my never ending training sessions I had."

Tifa has no bruises and if anything a couple of sore areas. Johnny, Aerith and Zack come and join.

"I knew you could make Tifa. No one's like you. Nobody has your natural talent." Johnny says.

"Hey Tifa? You don't mind if me and Zack leave early?"

"Naw. You can go. You have a date or are you just gonna go eat?"

Aerith smiles and looks at Zack. "I'll have to lean more to the date option."

"Okay. I'll tell you tomorrow what happens."

Aerith and Zack leave and the three of them wait with the other girls. Cloud tries not to keep eye contact with Tifa, he has turned nervous around her again and Tifa senses it. She stands next to him and whispers in his ears. Johnny tries to listen but her voice is too low to hear around the over flowing voices of the other girls.

But whatever she said loosened Cloud a bit. She told him to relax and that she had wanted to go to the park with him, just to talk.

Zangan come and tapes a long list on the wall. The girls all gather up and Tifa is unable to see the list clearly. _Come on Cloud, you can do this…_Cloud pushes his way into the wave of girls and get a glimpse of Tifa's name_ yes!_ Cloud is then threw out the swarm, watch it you jerk, they yelled. Cloud went up to Tifa gasping a little. Since he still feels uncomfortable about the female body and was practically surrounded by them a second ago.

"I saw your name." Cloud said.

"Really!? Johnny did you hear!"

"Yeah! Good going Cloud!"

Cloud still can't see himself wanting to like Johnny. Cloud only nods to be polite.

"Hey listen Tifa how about you and me go over to my house to celebrate." Johnny says.

Tifa is unsure. And shakes her head.

"Not today. Is that ok?" her voice is sad.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tifa nods. And Johnny is off.

"Cloud wait by the girls locker room. I just have to get out of these gym clothes okay?"

Cloud waits patiently for Tifa and has felt hated Johnny after he spoke to Tifa like Cloud wasn't even there. Cloud wished he could have said or done something but like always he just let it be.

Tifa came out fully dressed with her book bag and with her hair up in a loose pony tail. Cloud takes the lead and they both make their way to the park.

**Author's note: Sorry if it took to long. High School is a real killer. I already have projects coming soon so I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. And thanks for the reviews MakoRain and Le Pecore Nere and to all of you that reviewed my other chapter, ShinraTurk-Krena, ayame11midori, Snipersnake111, Mystic Dragon Eyes and Toons! And remember to review! They keep me motivated!**


	8. Chapter 8 To Forget About The Future

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 8**

…**TO FORGET ABOUT THE FUTURE**

Cloud and Tifa walk to the park. Little kids do no over run the park since it is old and it is late. Aerith once said she is surprised it is still around. It is an average park at the edge of town with slides, seesaw and swings. Tifa and Cloud sit on a bench.

"So when did you learn how to fight?"

Tifa thinks for a while.

"Well…as long as I can remember. Zangan was my teacher."

"Oh! No wonder you got on the list. You were given the favorites treatment." Cloud grinned.

"That's not true! I worked hard for it and Zangan knows it!" Tifa said proudly.

Cloud laughed and stood quite for a while enjoying the scene. He remember this park…as kids he, Zack and Aerith would play. Zack was always leader in whatever game they played. Where did time go?

"Hey Tifa? You looking into collages?"

"Hm…me? I don't know. I don't want to leave this place." Tifa shrugs. "It's all in the future."

"You don't think about the future?"

"I did." Tifa hands are clamping her legs and her grip is hard.

Cloud wishes he can hold her. Her face is sad and her energy gives off bad vibes. He wants to protect her.

"I think that's why my dad wanted me to do something with my life. A hobby. That's where I got into fighting. Zangan said never linger in the past and don't think about the future too hard. All that gets you are memories about thinking about your future when you have nothing."

Tifa stares up into the clouds. And in that instant Cloud forgot about Tifa leaving next year. And she is right. And from that moment on he wants nothing more to do but live in the present. Tifa then notices something.

"Is that a police man?"

Cloud looks to her direction and sees him. Cid. Cloud waves and Cid waves back.

"You know him?"

"You don't remember? From the party."

Cid takes a seat next to Cloud.

"So how are things?" Cid yawns.

Tifa's face is tight.

"If my father sent you let me tell you we are just talking."

Cid looks at her with one eye.

"I'm not here for that. I'm really here for Cloud. So can you excuse us?"

Cloud is not sure why. He hasn't seen Cid since that party. What did he want to talk about? Tifa get up and leaves the park. Cloud wonders if she will come back.

Cid smokes his cigarette and has his legs crossed.

"Hard having to do late jobs." Cid says.

Cloud does not understand.

"So you have your own car?"

"No." Cloud says plainly.

"So. How the fuck do you get a speeding ticket?"

Cloud's heart is beating fast and he tries to keep calm. He feels weak and uneasy. Ready to throw up_ dear God not again, not in front of him._ From Cid's jacket he pulls out an orange ticket and hands it to Cloud.

Cid is serious. It was a speeding ticket for 108 gil.

"I saw you driving at about 95 miles an hour at 1:30 in the morning. So before I charge you with auto theft whose car was it?"

Cloud is still looking at the ticket. He has ruined any chance of getting a car. This will go down in his records. What if they take away his license?

"Yo! Cloud! Numbskull!" Cid yells.

"Um…it was my mother's car-r."

"What's with the stammering? You lying to me?"

"N-no. It's just…I just got a ticket and I have no clue how to pay it off."

"You don't got a job?" Cid laughs.

Cloud shakes his head.

"Good grief kid! Alright kid, this is what I'll do." Cid put both of his feet on the ground and has his hands on his lap.

"Give me 212 gil and I won't put this on your record."

"212!? I can't even pay off the 108 gil!"

"And that's the deal. I won't put this ticket on your record." Cid grabs the ticket from Cloud and rips it. "And all you have to do is pay me double. And you don't even have to pay me in full. Just give it to me before you or I die."

Cloud looks at him puzzled.

"108 doubled doesn't give you 212. It's 216."

"Ah! Who cares! That's it! Now you have to pay me 216 gil. How's that?"

It's only 4 gils more. No big difference. Tifa walks in and sees little bit of orange paper on the ground. Cid gets up pulling on his pants.

"Well everything has been taken care of. Don't want to be annoying do I?"

Cid leaves and gets into his car and drives off. In a way Cid was helping Cloud and Cloud despised it. He hated how everyone tried to help. As if they were holding his hands and telling him everything was aright. After the party Cloud's mother didn't punish him. She said he did nothing wrong. All his life he did nothing wrong in the eyes of those who loved him.

He hated living in that fantasy world. _Treat me like an adult! I don't need this special treatment when I deserved it!_

Tifa sat next to him and looked at him. _What now…_Cloud is too upset right now with himself.

"Maybe it's time we go home. It's getting kinda cold now."

They walked along an empty road. A few kids hanging and adults who needed to grow up. The day was dull and cold and Tifa talked.

"So the party is in April." Tifa laughs a little.

"April? That's a long way to go. So am I really invited?"

"Yeah, why would I lie?"

"But it is Johnny's party and I don't know the guy."

"Johnny…"

Tifa loses her thought and doesn't know what to say. Nothing really. Cloud already doesn't like him. Cloud clears his throat. The air is cold and icy and it feels like he has swallowed glass.

They arrive at their house and they go to their doors and look at each other.

"Cloud do you think this can work out?"

Cloud is unsure and knows what she means. A time in 5th grade when they tried to be friends didn't work out. But this time it was different. They knew each other more and were more mature.

"I think it can. But no use thinking about the future."

Tifa smiles.

"Like you said Tifa. Let's take it one step at a time. Just friends right now. And we'll see where it takes us."

Tifa is staring at him with her beautiful red eyes.

"Thank you Cloud. You know you are a beautiful person Cloud? Outside and inside."

Cloud is hot with joy. Her words melted the coldness around him. And it seems some barrier that used to be around them is gone. He knows he can trust her. Can call her a friend. Oh how he wished he had known her sooner, but somehow the timing is right. As if the world was expecting this day.

"Good night Cloud."

"Good night Tifa."

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews Le Pecore Nere and Snipersnake111! Yeah I'm only a freshmen and I can't wait to gradate. And a lot is going through my head now but reading your reviews was a big booster. So tell me what you think of this chapter and remember to review it. Also I want to thank all the people that made my story their favorite so thank you ShinraTurk-Krena, greensally, minightsun132 and sarcastic.funn! I can't thank you enough for keeping this story alive. Your comments, hits, favorites and alerts help me a lot. And expect frills and chills in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 To Dress Up

-1**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 9**

…**TO DRESS UP**

Cloud saw them together in bed. Johnny with Tifa. The night was bathed in the full moon and Tifa's breath cooed into Johnny's body. The night was drained in rain. Cloud yearned to leave but he stood there…envying them.

Tifa's red hot eyes glared at Cloud and Johnny is kissing her neck.

"I hate you Cloud Strife…" Tifa groans.

Cloud screams and gets out of his bed. He stumbles on the floor of his room. He got out of bed too quick and felt like he broke his neck. The room spins in the view of his eyes. The sun is out and he can hear the birds singing outside only to be replaced by a ringing in Cloud's ear. It wasn't the alarm…but silence.

Cloud fainted on the floor.

………………………………...

"Don't touch it…" Cloud hoarsely said.

Aerith stood over him observing the huge bump on his head.

"I'm not gonna touch it."

"I said don't touch it!" Cloud yelled.

_DAMN IT SHE TOUCHED IT!!!!!!!_ Aerith sat back in her seat getting out her books.

"Don't be such a baby, I told I wasn't gonna touch."

Cloud glares at her…_she's kidding right?_

"So how did that happened?"

"I told you." Cloud clasped his hands over his face. "I just fell and hurt myself."

Like Cloud was gonna tell her he fainted because he quickly woke up from a dream about Tifa and Johnny getting it on.

"At least your hair covers the bump. So you ready for today?"

Today was Halloween the school was filled with the door of each class with a paper pumpkin or black cat. And signs that said "trick or treat". Another thing for Cloud to be upset.

Cloud has been meaning to get a costume…just never could find a good one. Cloud hasn't gone out on Halloween since the 4th grade and feels kinda dumb doing it now. Wonder why Zack would do it? The answer is clear…because he is Zack.

Zack never questions what he does and doesn't worry about a thing. Over the month Zack did it again…at the same place too…Only that time Cloud picked him up with no car and Zack was upset saying he could have walked home if he knew Cloud was gonna show up with no car.

The last thing Cloud wanted was for Cid to catch him again. The day moves along and Cloud goes into his worst class…gym. Oh how he hated it.

Sure you're not graded on how good you are but still it's embarrassing if you can't play.

Like always Zack is picked leader and some other hot-shot athlete. The boys tease Cloud that he is only picked first because Zack is his friend. And Cloud doesn't deny it. So what.

Cloud sits in the locker room with a wet towel over his neck and shirtless he pants and gasps, he hates basketball he sits on a chair and stares at the floor.

"You did pretty well today."

"Stop joking around Zack. I suck."

"No! Of course you stink, but you did better." Zack grins.

"Fine I'll take your so called praise." Cloud laughs and puts on his shirt.

"Hey do you think it's weird we having a sub in Literacy for a over a month?"

"I heard she wanted to border her horizons and is at some collage. Can't believe we haven't got a permanent teacher yet."

The bell rings.

"Aw shit, where are my shoes?" Zack scrambles in his locker.

Cloud grabs his book bag and leaves, don't want to be late to class.

"Hey see you later!" Cloud calls out to Zack.

Like any school day…the day drags on.

The month passed well with Cloud and Tifa getting little time to be alone. Most of the time Johnny is around.

The final bell rings and Cloud waits for Tifa. She comes to him having a big smile.

"So Cloud tonight at 7:00?"

"I thought you wanted to take it easy and already your ready to take me out?" Cloud smirks.

"Hilarious." Tifa says sarcastically.

The days are getting colder and the trees are bare.

"So how is your father?"

"He caught us walking home together last time."

Cloud stares at Tifa as they are walking…still he cannot get the image of Tifa naked out of his head. _Damn you hormones…_

"So what are you gonna be?"

"It's a surprise." Tifa smiles.

They reach their homes and go inside after exchanging a 'see you later'. Cloud laid on his bed with his arm over his eyes…what was he gonna do?

………………………………...

"Hey Johnny!" Aerith yells and waves.

Zack and Aerith are waiting by Cloud and Tifa's house and Johnny comes.

"So what are supposed to be?"

"Aye, some knight." Johnny says.

He is wearing a light suit and a cape with a weird feathered hat.

"Well I'm a guardian of the earth." Aerith says proudly.

She has a long white dress with wings on her back and a halo over her head. Gold glitter covers her eyes.

"I thought you were an angel." Zack scoffs.

"Same thing Luke Skywalker!" Aerith says.

"I told you!" Zack takes out a blue light saber. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he coolly said.

"Isn't he dead?" Johnny said.

"It doesn't matter!"

The door opens and Tifa comes out in a black chocobo costume. Black feathers are placed by her back side and she has a tiara of black feathers the rest of the costume is a tight light black outfit that covers her torso and her legs are painted in a faint orange tint. Her hair was freely out with little black feathers that camouflaged with her hair.

Johnny takes full notice of how much his childhood grew up into a beautiful women.

Johnny looks to the floor and blushes.

Tifa's father comes out.

"So you kids have a good time and don't come home too late."

They all agree. They wait until Tifa's father is inside the house to go to Cloud's house. The sun is still shinning but the sky is becoming all orange and pink. Tifa knocks on the door.

"Come in my pretties…." Cloud's mother says eerily.

The door opens and a corny haunted house music turns on. She has a grey wig with a fake crooked nose and gag teeth and a witch black hat. She holds a bag a candy.

"Hey Mrs. S!" they say.

"Oh! Cloud! Come down here!" His mother calls out, no response. "Please come in."

Mrs. Strife put the bowl down on the table.

"Hope you don't turn us into frogs." Zack says.

"Oh stop humoring an old women!" Mrs. Strife says.

Tifa stands by the staircase.

"CLOUD!" His mother yells.

The sound of foot steps come down and Cloud is almost bestowed his teenage fantasies of Tifa and looks to the side for some way safe haven. And looks back at them and scratches his head laughing a bit.

"What a crazy little group." Cloud jokes.

"Where's your costume Cloud?" Tifa says.

"He was suppose to get a costume?" his mother says.

"About that…"

Cloud felt he had no excuse, he only wants to say he's sorry.

"You think we could get a quick costume at some store?" Zack says.

"Doubt it…" Johnny sighs.

"Sorry guys…I messed up didn't I?" Cloud bangs his head softly on his wall.

Tifa takes a glance at Aerith and walks up to her and whispers something. Aerith's eye shine in delight and nods her head.

Aerith takes Cloud's arm and they head upstairs.

"Don't worry Cloud! We'll give you a costume! Give me a minute I just need to go to my house." Tifa quickly dashes next door.

"Hey Mrs. S! Do you have a straightening iron?" Aerith yells from upstairs.

"In my room." she yells out.

Aerith runs down the stairs into the room and gets the straightening iron.

"Thanks!"

Johnny and Zack sit on the couch. Zack decides to treat himself to some candy.

"Leave some for the kid will you Zack?" Johnny whines.

A loud thud comes from upstairs.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT BURNS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HAIR!!!" Cloud shouts.

Mrs. Strife goes to the staircase.

"Baby are you alright?"

"Just fine Mrs. S!" Aerith says.

Tifa runs into the house with a black bag and goes upstairs. Fumbling occurs. And Zack, Johnny and Mrs. Strife can hear them argue….

"Tifa hold him down!"

"HEY DON'T TOUCH ME TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Calm down Cloud."

More banging and more cursing occurred….then it was quiet like the calm before the storm. Aerith came down the steps happy with joy she banged on the banister like a drum roll.

"Me and Tifa present…"

"I'm not coming down you know that right?" Cloud's voice was heard.

Tifa shoved him down the stairs and he caught his balance by holding on to the banister. Laughter filled the room.

"Oh my! My wish came true. I have a daughter!" his mother laughed.

Yes…Cloud's quick costume was a being a women. Zack appeared to be choking on candy to laugh out loud. Tifa came down and took a good look at Cloud.

"I think we did a good job." Tifa said.

Cloud wore a sliming (shudders) dress and his hair was straightened with sparkling heels…his legs shook…what the hell were heels made for!?

"Very…funny…" Cloud was careful to go down the stairs could end up breaking his ankle…which didn't seem like a bad idea to him.

"Come on Cloud! It's Halloween! Once a year you get to dress up in something other than your boring self."

"Easy for you to say Yoda."

"Ah! I'm Obi-Wan! Do I look like a green goblin?"

Cloud stumbled his way onto the couch and saw Johnny desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"So are we ready?" Aerith says.

Cloud stuffs his head into his couch. What had lead him into this? He groaned and mumbled harsh words as he left his house.

It was already getting dark. And sadly, some believed Cloud's costume too well. Remarks like you need a costume to get candy, and all Cloud could do is sigh and say he was in a costume. The night was pretty cold and the night was a full moon. Cloud stayed behind everyone since he couldn't get the hang of walking in heels. Tifa stayed close to him.

"You having a good time?"

"Yes, it was my long time dream of dressing up as a women one day. And look at me now!"

Tifa laughed.

"At least you like nice, Tifa."

"What do you mean? You look pretty convincing Cloud."

"That's not really a compliment." Cloud said letting out a sigh.

True. He had the pretty boy looks. His hair was short only reaching his neck. A surprise since with his spiky locks it looks like he might have had a lot of hair. Zack is digging in his book bag eating candy. And Aerith telling him to stop it.

"Nice moon…" Cloud said staring at it.

It was captivating to Cloud's eyes. But he can't remember why. Cloud is slips on the floor and on to the dirty road. Dumb heels got stuck on a thread of the dress.

"You okay Cloud!?" Tifa said in shock helping him up.

Zack, Aerith and Johnny ran over to them.

"Dumb things are cutting my circulation!"

"It is getting late…" Johnny said looking at his cell phone.

What ever happened to watches?

"That's a good idea." Cloud said sitting on the curb resting his aching feet.

"Not yet…" Zack said in a sinister grin.

"What is it now Zack?" Aerith said.

"An old legend of Nibelheim. Just follow me." Zack grins.

Cloud complains and Tifa just helps him up.

"So, Z-Zack what is this legend?" Johnny's voice jumps.

"You scared?"

"No. Just the wind, kinda creepy. Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping I bet! Zack lets go home." Aerith complains.

"Really Zack, what is it?" Tifa sighs.

Zack stops at an abandoned mansion. Once called the ShinRa Mansion. It is old and dusty with the shutters banging on the wood plank windows. And what would a so called haunted mansion be with a pair of creaky rusted gates that flow into the weedy garden around the mansion.

"Zack, this is ridiculous! You bring me here knowing I want to get out of this god forsaken costume to show us the damn old ShinRa Mansion."

"But do you know what happens every Halloween?" Zack says smartly as if he really knew.

"No and I don't give a damn--"

"They say a boy lives here clothed in red and his eyes are of those of the dead."

"Did you hear me!"

"SHH!" everybody said.

Clouds leans over by the rusty gate.

"Betrayal that's what this is." Cloud grunts

"As I was saying. He lives here all by himself. Some say he is immortal due to a freak experiment some say he is a living vampire. But every Halloween they say you can find him roaming the halls. And they call him V.V."

"Oh! Vivi, the famous black magician from the medieval times?" Aerith says in delight.

"Not Vivi! V.V. those are his initials."

Zack goes up to the door way and opens it.

"Want to have a look. Or are all of you too scared to find out the truth."  
Cloud has a weird reaction to want to go in. Something new in his life. Can't be bad. But you can't believe in fake fantasy stories.

"Some hoax." Cloud scoffs.

"Come on Cloud! Lets go. There's no mysterious boy. But it could be fun." Tifa reassures Cloud.

"Thanks for the support, Tifa." Zack says.

Aerith and Johnny are by the door waiting for Cloud and Tifa.

"Guess it can't be all bad. The only thing that could kill us is the falling ceiling and mold." Cloud jokes.

"That's being positive! Now let's go!" Zack yells.

Cloud and Tifa and the rest of them go into the house. The place is gloomy and it feels depressing. As if someone died here. They walk further into the mansion and Cloud feels something on his shoulder. He looked back once. Nothing. He is just being paranoid.

"Hey look!" Johnny pointed out.

It was a floating mirror and it swooped down to them. Aerith grabs on to Zack who has turned pale. Cloud can see someone's reflection, a boy dressed in red. They all turn back. Nothing. They turn back to the mirror and it is gone.

"Zack, I want to leave NOW!" Aerith is crying in fear and terror.

"G-guys" Johnny looks up at what seems to be a chandler.

Cloud looks at it closely. It looks like those twin bladed axes. It looked like a man with long flowing blonde hair was on the rope. The axe came crashing down and Johnny was underneath it. Johnny was struck in fear and couldn't move his legs.

Cloud saw behind him, Tifa as see runs to help her friend. Cloud ran in her way. He was closer and she wouldn't have made it. He bangs into Johnny's body and pushes him into the floor hoping to have saved Johnny and hoping to avoid that axe.

"CLOUD!!!" Tifa screams.


	10. Chapter 10 To Know VV

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 10**

…**TO KNOW V.V.**

_This is it I'm really gonna die…_Cloud managed to push Johnny out of the way and was on the floor. Cloud anticipated the impact of the blade. He felt the lightness of the axe on his back…_wait?…Lightness!?_

The man with long blonde hair fell to Cloud's head and Cloud saw it was a manikin. The axe was a just a balloon. Cloud can hear Zack howling with laughter. Cloud got up a little and Tifa by his side.

"You really fell for it!!!" Zack laughed.

"What do you mean Zack!? Was this some funny game!?" Aerith yelled.

Cloud spirited up and threw the manikin at Zack. Sadly he missed (hated baseball too) but it made the point clear to Zack that he was upset.

"I thought I was gonna die! And all you could do is laugh!" Cloud was red with embarrassment rather than anger.

"Chill out Cloud. If anything it was Johnny who was gonna die isn't that right, Mr. Heroic?" Zack smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Cloud yelled.

"Damn you Zack, you really scared me." Johnny said letting out a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't funny Zack!" Tifa yelled.

"Man, you guys don't have a sense of humor do you? But I'm quite impressed. I told them to go all out but this was great. I mean a floating mirror an axe over our heads. Really outstanding. Okay guys you can come out!" Zack calls out.

No response. Tifa looks around for some trace of life. They were gonna get the beatings of their life, scaring them all like that.

"Guys?"

They hear clapping and look over to the grand staircase. Standing at the top was that boy with the red clothing. He had long flowing hair, almost like Tifa but more feral and a chunk of it hid one of his eyes.

"So you the one doing this!?" Cloud yelled. "Well it was very funny! Ha ha ha! Got some nerve!"

"Um, Cloud." Zack said putting his hands on Cloud's shoulder.

"No I'm not done yet! I'm really ticked off! About this dress! About him! About today!"

A mummer is lifted in the room. One of Zack's friends, Cloud recognizes him, but Cloud cannot recall this guy. But this guy had to have something to do with this. Wearing the red clothing and had an eerie look.

"Zack…we had nothing to do with this…" that friend said in a terrified voice and before they knew it he left almost crying.

_What was that for?_ Zack looked up at the kid with the red clothes.

"So who are you?" Zack said in a energetic mode trying to lighten up the situation.

Cloud stepped back on his heel. Putting his weight on it. They were killing him and doing this it didn't hurt…much.

"Well my name is Vincent." his voice cold and harsh.

Zack's throat tightened and Aerith was full of fear again. And the rest of them shaking.

"Zack tell me this is another joke." Aerith pleaded.

"Um…S-sorry baby…but I…" Zack cleared his throat. "Vincent what's your last name."

"Valentine."

A shiver went up all of their spines and a snap sound occurred. Cloud's heel. Cloud lost his balance and held out his arm and tightly help on to Tifa. Johnny leaped to hold on to Tifa but she was moved by Cloud's weight. She tried to hold him up, but she was still in a state of shock out of all of these.

"Hey! The floor's weak watch it!!!---" Vincent yelled and ran.

Too late. Cloud managed to break a hole in the floor and Cloud and Tifa tumbled down into the dark abyss of the house. Johnny sat at the edge of the hole. Vincent grabs Johnny's cape and moves him out the way. Zack and Aerith step back as more of the floor drops down leaving a huge gapping hole. Johnny get up.

"TTTTTTIIIIIIFFFFFAAAAA!!!" Johnny yelled.

Vincent took a look down the hole.

"They went down pretty deep. Come on you three follow my lead."

"Hey why should we trust you!" Johnny yelled.

"Yeah doing these trick, why would you do it!" Zack yelled.

Vincent glared back at them. But who knows, maybe his face was always like that. His yellow piercing eyes.

"Because of dumb teens like you! Every year they come here and expect to see something and they bother me! So a while ago I decided to set up some traps, harmless one. And in the end every is happy. They get a good laugh and so do I."

"Then why did you come before us?" Aerith said.

Vincent laughed, it had to be…some weird low laugh.

"You five were too funny, it was my mistake to let you see me. You saw what it lead to. Now come on, they should be in the basement. If we don't get to them on time…" Vincent stops.

He hopes those two don't get themselves into things they don't understand.

"Let's just go."

They are hesitant but they end up going. Johnny opens his cell phone. Why go on a wild goose chase when they can call the cops. Johnny dials the numbers 91 and before he can dial the last 1 Vincent grabs the phone from Johnny's hand and crushes it with no problem.

Aerith hides behind Zack.

"Okay that's it." Zack pulls up his long brown sleeves and attempts to attack Vincent.

Vincent swoops behind him and catches him in a choke lock. Aerith and Johnny can't help Zack, Zack won't allow it.

"I don't want to hurt you." Vincent said.

"Yeah, right. So why did you just break his phone."

"I don't want anyone to know about me. Bad enough you all do." Vincent lets go of Zack who is stripped of his pride.

"Now lets go. I promise you I won't hurt you. Now lets go before something happens to them."

………………………………...

Dust fills up in Cloud's lungs as he gasps for air. He couldn't make out where he was he wonders if he is alone. No. Wait. He remembers grabbing Tifa. Like a coward pulled her down_, I'm sorry Tifa._

"Tifa." Cloud coughs out.

The dust is everywhere and there is no floor underneath him. It is dirt. Cloud sits up.

"Tifa!"

Her name is echoed. Cloud takes a deep breath. He is sweating with fear and drops his head on his knees. He pants,_ please, God, please let her be alright._

Cloud removes the high heels and he walks around. His hand over his mouth. The air is deadly. He coughs hoarsely. Cloud steps over what used to be the floor upstairs.

"Tifa!"

Cloud wait's a second and hears a faint cough and cry. Cloud runs trying to locate it. And he finds her. She is pinned underneath the panels he can make out her head and an arm over the plank. The rest of her body is hidden underneath the rest of the planks. Cloud runs to her and rubs her hair and pats her face.

"Tifa-Tifa wake up."

Her face is red and hot. She breathes heavily and coughs. She is not fully awake. He wishes she can. She has enough strength to get herself out of this. But he cannot. He is too weak. Too weak where? Physically or is he just weak minded. No believing in himself.

He lowers his head onto to Tifa and whisper.

"Please wake up. I can't do this. I'm sorry I can't. I'm sorry I'm too weak."

He remembers saying those words to her when they were young. _Not now_…those horrible memories fill in his head. Him holding her in the pit of Mt. Nibel. A storm ragging. _But she was too young then too weak, but why is this happening to her now. She is older stronger, stronger than he will ever be._

He chokes on hidden tears. He hates revisiting the past. Too many bad memories. His whole life nothing but grieving. He meshes his face into Tifa's hair her feather's brushing his nose. His body hugs whatever part of her body he can hold on to.

"Please get up." he mummers.

_Get up Strife! You can at least try to help her!_ He tries to help himself in this moment._ Me get help? She's the one who needs help. Stop thinking about yourself!_

Cloud clumsily stands up and places a hand on the plank. He bend down and grunts with pain as he tries to pick it up. He finds himself at a lost and sits back down. He lets out a scream and gets back up trying to lift the plank again. He yells as he knows he does not posses the strength. He then hears the boards shifting. He was lifting it.

Cloud's face lights up only to drop it. Lost his strength. He goes over to Tifa. Did he hurt her? Can't tell. He picks it up again. He has lost that bit of hidden power.

He rest for a bit. His heart is beating rapidly by his ribcage in a state of anxiety. He slaps his face slightly. Keep it together. For her.

He picks it up again. This time he has picked it up and is able to see her limp body. He uses one arm to reach for her while the other one supports the plank. The weight was killing him. But he was so close. He might not get another chance. He moves her out and lets the planks crash. He lays on the floor. He is exhausted.

He move over to her. She has no wounds, the dust is everywhere on her body. Him too. He is overjoyed by her breathing. She is alright. He lets out another cough they had to get out.

"Zack! Aerith! Johnny! Somebody!" Cloud yells.

In the corner of his eyes he sees a skeleton. His makes a mental note not to look at it, but he does anyway. He picks up Tifa with tired arms and puts her on his back. He stands up and notices he forgot those shoes. Leave them. They caused enough trouble. Doubt Tifa's wants them back. He had to have stretched it out.

Cloud looks around. Only a dim light help him see. But he does not know where to go. He ends up going to the right. Following the small hall.

………………………………...

They are in some sort of bed room with a creaking floor board by the bed. Vincent is examining a weird wall. Aerith sits on the bed, tired and emotionally scared out of her mind for Cloud and Tifa.

Vincent pushes something and the wall opens up into a wooden staircase spriling down. He goes in and they follow. Zack help Aerith on the way down. Too many broken steps. Johnny is alert and hopes to hear Tifa's voice. He knows Cloud didn't mean to pull on Tifa. But it's hard not to blame someone. Something he remembers. A boy, near his age of the same high wealth, orange hair, can't remember his name. But is the son of the President of ShinRa.

Johnny had once heard him say you have to blame someone. People accept it better when there is someone to blame.

They go down the stairs and follow the dark hall.

"So why are you here?" Aerith asks.

"Came here and just stayed ever since I could remember."

"Don't you leave to, well I don't know eat." Johnny adds.

"You act like I'm some sort of monster. Of course I do. But I try to keep a low profile. Try not to stand out."

"So you work or something?"

"A little, when I need it. It came to my attention that whoever live here left a lot of valuables."

The rest of the way was quite. Aerith gasped as she saw the dead bodies. They were getting close, the saw the plank, the floor boards. The kept on walking until they reached a room with a green glow. They saw Cloud inside and Tifa laying on the table.

"Cloud!" Aerith calls out and hugs him and goes over to Tifa who is still not awake.

"Is she alright?" Johnny says.

"Should be. The fall must have knocked her out though." Cloud is still weary and the room has horrible vibes. Gives you Goosebumps.

"Now that everything is fine leave." Vincent says.

"You're alright with being by yourself?" Zack says.

"Been doing it for some time now."

No questions asked. That's what Vincent wanted. Cloud would be the same. Still why is he by himself. Cloud goes over to Tifa and picks her up.

"Let's leave. No use arguing."

"But Cloud-" Aerith whines.

"Hey Johnny what time is it?" Cloud says.

"Uh…about that. It kinda broke. But without a doubt it's very late."

"We can't go home with Tifa still knocked out." Zack says.

"She has to wake up soon. Might as well be on our way."

They agree and Cloud takes one last look at Vincent as they leave him in that dim green room….

………………………………...

Cloud woke up. Everything was fine. They returned home just in time and Tifa woke up along the way. She had felt proud and happy for Cloud as he explained what happened. Strange…he felt like a hero. As if he did the impossible.

He then slaps himself in the face with reality. Zack could have done it with no problem. But he does not want to think about it. He wants to dwell on that feeling of importance, even for a day.

He is getting ready and is sick to the stomach that was filled with candy. Why did he eat so much? He left saying good-bye to his mother and instead of walking with Tifa he goes in a different direction. He ends up at the ShinRa mansion. It looks less scary in the morning. Cloud walks in.

The stained windows emits light into the broken mansion and the dust is dancing it the bathed sunlight.

"Vincent!" Cloud calls out.

He hears a groan. And sees him coming down.

"You again. Why are you here. I thought you were the smarter one in the group but I guess you proved me wrong."

Cloud clears his throat. Too much dust.

"You never leave this place."

"…Sometimes. Why do you care."

"No reason none of my business. Just feel like I need to know if you are okay. My good will is weird like that. See if you would have hidden I wouldn't have come here."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"What sympathy?" Cloud is slowly getting angry.

He wants to help. Why? Because at one point in his life he was all alone. Thinking about the past. Before he met Aerith or Zack. How he wished he had his own mansion to live in by himself. Cloud shrugs.

"I'll leave. Just making sure you don't do something crazy. All that stuff down there crazy things."

Vincent stares him down.

"You saw it?"

"I saw those reports. Vincent were you one of them."

"No, I came here long after all of those demons left. Scientist. But the things the left behind. My heart goes to them."

Cloud sweeps the floor with his feet.

"Well I'm done. Heading to school. That's were kids go."

Vincent scoffs. "I'm not dumb you know."

"I meant nothing by it. Sorry it hurt you."

Cloud leaves and Vincent's head is as jumpy as the dust he goes into the comfort of his darkness. Was it really comfort?

………………………………...

Nothing special today. Same teachers. New sub in literacy. The four of them talking about last night.

Even with all of that happening Cloud had a good time. With all of them. But next time no dress.

Cloud walk into his house and the aroma of food hits him. He drops his bag by the door.

"Hey mom! Cooking something terrific. I can tell."

"Yeah, we have a guest."

He can hear her rustling with plates. He thanks God he has a mother like her. He has no cooking abilities what so ever.

"Really who?"

Cloud walks into the kitchen and sees Vincent helping his mother. She sets the table and gives her son a big hug. He is still in awe.

"You never told me about Vincent. So you two were pen pals for a school project?"

Vincent nods grabbing a knife and slicing the meat.

"…." Cloud scratches his head. "Guess it slipped my mind."

"Great timing too." Vincent says calmly and un-aggressive.

"Oh! Yeah, Vincent told me his parents are away and that he needed a place to stay. So I said no big deal. It's a shame though."

"What is?" Cloud goes into his fridge and drinks a juice

"Well he says someone took his luggage and now he has nothing. Well, I've already have done the honors of enrolling him into the school and bought him some clothes."

Cloud almost spits up his juice. _What a lair. Did he have some sort of plan or did this happen right after I left._

"It's nice really. Someone to help around here."

"I do a lot." Cloud says.

"Cooking wise dear."

Cloud left the kitchen and walked up to his room and laid on his bed. He stuffed his head into a pillow. He is too tired too think and is oddly upset. In a matter of a month his life has turned upside down. He is not use to change, but he welcomes it. Change can be good, don't cast it away. _But does it have to be this drastic!_

"Cloud get down here, the food is ready!"

Cloud gets up and looks out his window to see Tifa staring at him. Her eyes are in a dreamy state and she waves to him. And waves back feeling dumb and happy. And now he knows why his life is going insane. It is because of her.

And he is grateful to her. To have the chance the change in his dull life to know her.


	11. Chapter 11 To Get Into Your Bed

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 11**

…**TO GET INTO YOUR BED**

Cloud wondered why he was getting ice cream in the fall. The ice cream trucks were still roaming around. But it was already getting cold. Oh well, the last ice cream of the summer(fall, whatever).

Cloud sat down and handed the second ice cream to Cid. They sat on a bench at a bus stop.

"So buying you this ice cream do I get a reduction from my pay?" Cloud grinned

"Not on your life." Cid blurted.

It was worth a shot. Damn it was cold! Those two must have looked dumb. Cloud licked the sides all around. He remembers it was a game him and his mother played when he was very young. It was called 'don't drop the ice cream drops' since Cloud always used to drop some. His mother, the inventor in finding a fun way to do things. Cloud let out a small laugh. See? Not all memories are bad. Cid eyed him cautiously.

"You okay kid, turning crazy on me?"

"No…no" Cloud was still in the state of laughter.

"So how are things?"

"Good…I get my report card next month, before the Christmas break."

"Heard you got a roommate."

"Yeah, he actually knows what going on. Heck, he even did better than me on our last test in Science, by 5 points, a 90 to 95. But everything's fine."

"That's good, what about that girl? Tiffany?"

"Tifa. We just talking hanging out when we have the chance."

They haven't really been together since they are always with either Zack and Aerith or Johnny.

"Have you taken her into your bed yet?"

Cloud quickly swallowed a piece of the cone and coughed.

"Don't die on me kid!" Cid said punching his back.

When Cloud was finished with that dramatic scene he glared at Cid.

"What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"Hey, its not me, you kids are the ones that are going crazy now a days. Getting knocked up by the age of 18. Just checking that's all."

"Why don't you have kids?"

A subject they got into over the days. About life in general. Cid said he had no kids, but there was a reason to it. Cid wouldn't answer and now Cid looked around into nothing. Cloud knew what this reaction is. All to well.

"You don't need to tell me. It's none of my business." Cloud said politely.

"We just can't." Cid said in a husky tone.

Cloud looked at him. They were both wearing sweaters and a scarf. Cloud's a grayish dull look to contrast with Cid and his vibrant colors. Cloud finished his ice cream.

"You mean…your wife?"

"Yeah, tried. Seems like she's unable to carry."

Cloud felt sorry for him. Seemed kinda depressed. Why did he bring this up? He wished they can forget the topic.

"Did you think about adoption?"

"Yeah, once. But I don't know about it. How I feel. They say bring happiness to a child who is already in need and is alive. But the fact that they have different blood, not mine own or my wife's, I just think it will be hard to love. But your own mini-you, that's what I want, my own flesh and blood. So we stopped thinking about adoption and just lived our lives. Maybe we weren't meant to have kids. Hell, what kind of father would I be."

"Aw, come on your not that bad. Just don't give your kids advice from your crazy head. You can be a great father."

"Just like you can be a great basketball player?"

"Now that's different."

"Eh, your too young to be talking like that."

"I'm very mature for my age." Cloud grinned.

Looks at his watch. An icy breeze chills his bones and teeth.

"I think it's time I head home. Nice talking with you Cid."

"You too."

Cloud goes on his way to his house. Less people are outside and everything is dull and grey. The air has a bleak feeling, as if a storm was coming. Cloud puts his hands under his armpits. Should have dressed warmer.

Cloud enters his warm house and finds Vincent reading a book on the couch. His mother hasn't come home yet. She is busy at work. Cloud sits down and turns on the television. The volume is on high Vincent's eyes look over to Cloud.

"I'm reading you know."

_It my house you know. _Forget it. Just leave it alone. Cloud is tired for some unknown reason. Cloud lowers it. Cannot concentrate. Unable to. Tomorrow was Monday, the start of the week, going back to school. They already decorated the school with turkeys and pilgrims. They had their own turkey in the freezer.

Cloud turns the T.V. off and stomps up to his room, giving Vincent his privacy since the living room _is_ his room. He takes of his shoes and he looks outside, Tifa's room. He carefully reaches for a branch and this time he means to leave his room. He climbs his way over to Tifa's window and knocks on her window glass.

Her father is gone too. Had to visit a sick friend and would come back the next day. Tifa's curtain opened up and she smiled and he smiled back. She opened the window and she helped him inside.

He takes a good look inside her room. Pink (normal girl color). Nothing out of the ordinary, a bed. A bulletin full of pictures of Tifa and her friends a desk filled with letter and a black piano. He sits on her bed grabbing a stuffed bear.

"Cute." he says as if he is judging it.

"Thanks." Tifa laughs and sits on the small chair by the piano.

He puts the bear down and stands up. Feels uncomfortable.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Cloud yawns.

"What wrong. Having a hard time with Vincent?" she smiles.

"No." Cloud yawns again. "Just bored."

Tifa leaves her room and goes downstairs. Wonders if he is hungry. She rummages the refrigerator until she hears the sounds of her piano. That tune…she remembers it. It is soft and sad, it depends how you listen to it. It can sound sad, but her memories of it, its nothing but joy. She goes into her room holding two plates filled with left over pizza. She leans on her door and sees Cloud carefully choosing his choice of keys. How does he know this song?

You can tell he doesn't know what he is doing, but he only goes on to what he remembers, that soft tune. He sees Tifa and is embarrassed.

"Sorry for that. It just came out. I'm terrible, right?"

"No not at all." she gives him a plate and they sit together on her bed. "Cloud how do you know that song?"

"I don't really, just heard it once and it just stuck into my head. You know it?"

"Yeah…my mother used to play."

Cloud almost drops the plate. But regains its balance.

"I, so, I guess it makes sense. I mean I was young so I guess I heard it from your house." Cloud jumbles his words.

"Thank you, it was nice, I thought I had forgotten it. Could you teach me?"

Cloud laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm no expert."

"Hey I don't know how to play either, just teach me the song."

"How do you not know how to play it? It's it your room."

"My mother moved it up here. Said she would teach me how to play."

Okay. That is all Cloud needs to hear. He knows it must be hard to talk about her mother, as he is about his father. He gets up and sits down with Tifa very close to him. He has a hard time breathing and tries to concentrate. His fingers are sloppy and he messes up a little but you can still hear the tune and its entirety. Tifa follows. Fast too. At one point they end up playing it together. Cloud begins to do a up beat tone and Tifa follows. Just kids playing around. But caught together would they still be just kids? Still innocent?

They bang the keys and make up new sounds with their new found toy.

Cloud can hear a door opening and thinks…her father. Tifa looks outside.

"It's Vincent."

Cloud is relived and gets up. And looks outside too. Vincent walks over to Tifa's door and they go down the steps. Cloud is surprised how alike their houses are. The placement is the opposite but most of the lay out is the same. Vincent bangs on the door. Cloud opens it only for Vincent to shove a phone in his ear.

"Hey--" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud?" his mother said over the line.

Cloud tries to quickly change his tone and bubbles up a laugh.

"Hey mom! So how are you?"

She groans. "Baby, never get into law, all you do is listen to clients complain about easy and negotiable subjects. Wish there was some real work to do, a real reason to not come home early."

"It's a paying job right? Your doing something right." his voice is warm, hearing it, it catches Tifa off guard.

"So you and Vincent heat up some food okay? I don't know when I'll be home. I love you baby." she said letting out a breath of air.

"I love you too mom." Cloud clicks the phone off and looks at Vincent.

"So here I am answering the phone and I end up trying to look for you and I find you in her room." Vincent says.

Odd feeling. Guilt? The fact they were caught? Doing what? Playing with a friggin piano?

Vincent sighs and gets the phone from Cloud and Vincent makes him self comfortable on Tifa's couch.

"So what are you two doing?"

Vincent doesn't it mean it in a bad way. Misunderstood is what he is. Cloud found that about him. Vincent can come out hard and cold, but he doesn't mean it. Misunderstood.

"Nothing really." Tifa doesn't focus on Vincent.

She promised her dad no one (especially Cloud) was going to come in the house. All she can do now is be a good host.

"You hungry Vincent?"

Vincent nods his head. Tifa walks into her kitchen. She would cook, only she fears her father will wonder why she would cook a big meal just for her. The three of them eat pizza in the living room. For a change Vincent turns on the T. V. the silence is disturbing even to him. To tense. Vincent looks at Cloud and Tifa who avoid each other. Dear lord, they both are alike, huh?

Vincent stands up.

"Are you two thirsty?"

"Yeah." Tifa gets up.

"No-no I'll get it. Coke right? You too Cloud?"

Cloud nods. And Tifa sits back down. Vincent enters the similar kitchen and pours the Cokes into cups. When he is done he searches the cabinets.

"Come on…this two need all the help they can get…" Vincent grabs a wine bottle and shrugs.

Better than nothing. He serves a little bit only too pour more into the Cokes. He does not serve himself and gives the drink to Cloud and Tifa.

"Thank you." they both say at the same time.

"Hey Vincent you're not gonna get something for yourself?" Cloud asks.

"That's okay." Vincent grins.

Cloud and Tifa gulp down the Cokes.

…………….1 hour later……………

"LET'S GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE AND SING OUR CAMPFIRE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG. AND IF YOU THINK I CAN'T SING FASTER THAN YOUR WRONG. AND IT WILL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!!!!"

"BA BA BA!!!" Tifa adds.

What happened? Vincent has regretted giving them the wine, only too see that Cloud and Tifa can easily get drunk. They were all in her room. Cloud stood on top of the piano holding a guitar. Tifa and Vincent sat on her bed and Tifa would sway side to side bumping Vincent's shoulder. He could only hide his face in his hand. Why me? Oh, God…stop singing Cloud.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG. AND IT WILL HELP IF SING ALONG!!!!!" Cloud blurted out.

Surprise he can still spell….

"SING!!! C-P-S-O-P-S-F-R SONG!!! SONG!!!!" Tifa screams.

"NOW SQIUDWORD!!!" Cloud points to Vincent.

Oh, God….he mummers…

"GOOD!!!! IT WILL HELP, IT WILLLLLLL HELPPPPP IF YOU JUST SING ALONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud yells and falls back hitting his head on the wall.

He blacks out, only too hear Vincent call his name and Tifa laughing hysterically.

………………………………...

Cloud squints his eyes. He is laying on a couch. His, probably. What a weird dream. Was he singing the Campfire song? Cloud blurted a tiny laugh and looked around the room. Whoa too dizzy, he closes his eyes, does not want to faint like last time. He gets up and sees Vincent sleeping on the couch. Cloud laughs again…._why am I laughing!? _He heads upstairs. _When was the staircase on the left side of the house?_ Cloud goes into his room and removes his clothes. Undressing into his boxers. He lays on his soft, cuddly (over cuddly bed). He wraps his arms around something. Maybe his mother.

She was known to do that when she came late from work. He hugs her tightly.

………………………………...

The alarm rings in the room and Cloud can hear the birds going crazy outside. He looks at the clock. 6:00 a. m. He never wakes up at six…he meshes his head back into the pillows and he lays on black hair…the gears in Cloud's head start to wheel away. Cloud picks up his head and looks at her…Tifa. He practically jumps onto the floor gasping for air. _What the hell!!!!!! Please let it be a dream…_Cloud can hear a car park and a door slamming shut. Cloud looks out of Tifa's window. Her dad!!!!

Cloud stumbles to the floor grabbing and putting on his clothes as fast as he can. He opens her window. Then he feels he is forgetting something. Vincent!

Cloud goes downstairs. He can hear Tifa's dad walking up the porch. Cloud grabs Vincent by the hair and Vincent pulls Cloud down. Cloud utters a little cry and Vincent howls. Cloud covers his mouth. Before Vincent can inflect pain into Cloud that he deeply wanted too, Vincent heard the door knob jingle. The two of them scamper up the stairs. The door opens and Tifa's dad is inside. The two of them jump onto the branch's maneuvering their way into Cloud's room. They both fall in there.

"Too…Close…" Cloud gasped.

"Your fault. Last night you went crazy."

"Me? I can't even remember what happened."

"Good…" Vincent put a hand on Cloud shoulder and gets up.

Cloud and Vincent leave the room. The house is dark with a light feeling. A dull blue is in the house from the light from outside. The silence in here was different. Almost refreshing. Vincent goes into one of the bathrooms. Might as well get ready.

Cloud goes into his mother's room. She is there. His face lights up. He just wants to make sure she is all right. She is all he has left really. He walks in and sees she is still dressed.

Poor thing. Must have went to sleep when she hit the bed. Cloud removes his mother's high heel boots. From experience he knows it must hurt. And he lets her be. Let's his mother rest. He feels he has betrayed her. Her trust.

Wonder if Tifa will feel it? They both love their parents. And Cloud feels sick knowing he did something his mother would disapprove of. She had nothing against Cloud and Tifa being together. But being together in a house alone no adults, that was his fault. And ended up sleeping with her, or next to her.

He kisses his mother on the forehead and leaves to get ready too. Takes a cold shower. It helps to make himself stop thinking into things too deeply. What happened?

**Author note: Yay! Finished this chapter sorry if you waited too long. I got my report card and let me tell you I did great! 95 average nothing but 90s and 100s in my classes! Weird since I never study or anything…and I hate school…I just had to finish this chapter after I got my report card. Hope you like it and thanks for all of your comments. And remember to leave me one!**


	12. Chapter 12 To Find Out, You Liar

WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…

CHAPTER 12

…TO FIND OUT, YOU LIAR

Aerith was by the water fountain drinking from the cool water. She had lunch now with Cloud and Tifa. She decided to stay behind so she could put her books away in the locker. When she was done she was still crouch over but someone tapped her right shoulder, no one was there and she looked at her left to see Tseng leaning on the wall smirking at her. She smiled back wiping her mouth.

"So how's the gang?"

"Fine, and its not a gang." Tseng said sternly.

"What, we are still talking about the Turks right?" Aerith laughed.

Around the school and everywhere else the Turks were known. The Turks started as a school security system handled by students. Only to spin out of control and deal with other matters. Aerith known Tseng for a long time. Along with Reno, Rude and Elena. There are more but she can't remember. Zack was the one who introduced her to them. Oh the irony.

Aerith stared into Tseng, her pulse rate going fast and all Tseng could do was shrug.

"Sorry Aerith. This isn't good news."

Aerith put her hands on her head and walked the other direction. Tseng urgently followed her. They heard the bell shriek, no big deal. Aerith wasn't missing a class, but Tseng…

Tseng could hear Aerith whimpering with held in tears. Tseng saw the door to the janitors room, and grab Aerith in with him.

He held her close in the small room and she cried on his shirt.

"Why? Why would he do this to me!?" Aerith cried.

She twisted herself off of Tseng's arms.

"I don't know why, you knew what Zack was like. You knew what you were getting into."

"I know! I tried to change him!"

She didn't mean change him into some mindless puppet. But change his perspective of things, how he viewed women and what should be done to them. But that was Zack. He wanted freedom and nobody can change him. Aerith should know that by now about Zack.

Aerith slides on the wall and cried. She clamped her face in her soft hands. Tseng moved her shoulder. And she looked up to him and he smiled dimly to her. He was trying. He is usually very secretive when he comes to his own feelings.

"You have lunch right now right? Let's go get a bite to eat."

"What about you? Don't you have history?" Aerith said gulping in her tears wiping them with her arm.

"What are you? A stalker?"

Aerith let out a small laugh.

"Alright."

………………………………...

The sat in some deli. Ordered a sandwich for each other and some fries. Aerith was covered in her brown coat while Tseng left the school with only the clothes he left with. He didn't show a trace emotions toward the bitter cold. I guess its something you pick up while in the Turks. Maybe its just Tseng.

"So how is everything? I heard Cloud and Tifa are getting along."

"Yeah, dumb fools. Decide now, the last year of school to be friends." Aerith jokes.

She looks down on her food and picks up her hand and rests it on her head. Her eyes are red. Tseng takes a quick sip of his soda and pats her shoulder.

"Let it out. Its not easy hearing what Zack did."

"I hear it all the time. Do you know he never came up to me and at least tried to tell me? You said he did it near September?"

Tseng nods. Aerith lets out a scoff.

"Now I get it. Those flowers he sent me. Fucking asshole."

Tseng laughs. "See what Zack has done to you. What happened to that sweet girl dressed head to toe in flowers when she was eight?"

"She grew up."

"That's not you Aerith. Look you're just upset."

"Tseng, have I given Zack too many chances? I mean I try and try to make our relationship work but he never does anything for me! Unless he screwed with some girl! I can't, I don't know how long I can take this."

"Then tell him. He should know if his relationship is crumbling."

Aerith let out an utter of tears. She doesn't want to break up with Zack. But what else can she do? Tseng has been Aerith's little spy you can say. One night Tseng thought he should tell Aerith what Zack has been doing. That was almost two years ago. Now it is a habit when Tseng talks to her, its usually about Zack…

"There is another problem…." Tseng drifts off and clears his throat. "He owes some money."

Aerith shakes her head and goes into her purse and takes out a check and pen. She does not look at him.

"Just tell me. Tell me fast so I don't need to linger on whatever digit he owes."

"You got to stop this Aerith. He's a grown man, he should pay for it. I'm just telling you. He already knows."

"His parents would give him money! And even though this town acts like they love him they know they can't trust him! So just tell me!"

"…..10,000 gil."

Aerith draws a jagged line through the check out of shock and stares at Tseng blankly.

"What…?" she pleads.

Tseng nods. "Look I know you don't have the money so I'll just hold it off for a little while until…"

"Until when? You decide to beat him up in an ally? Dear lord I thought you were friends can't you help?"

"I have been. Look I've been putting off his dept for a long time and the rest of the Turks are getting fed up. All I can give you is until Christmas. I'm sorry."

Aerith grabs her stuff and puts her unfinished food in the garbage.

"Lets go back to school before our next class starts."

Tseng responds and they walk to school.

They end up walking around. Ditching school. Who knows how long they have been gone. While they walk Tseng says something.

"You know we recently found out who's been helping Zack get home."

"Really? I thought he just walked."

"They walked last time, but it was that boy you hang out with. The one with the abstract hair."

"….Cloud?…"

………………………………...

Cloud cheers and jumps up and down in the bleachers. Vincent does it too, more in a way to make fun of Cloud. Just a joke. Cloud has learned not to be so serious….not that serious anyway. Kids right? Tifa has pounded a girl down. The girl was bigger and weighed a lot more. Like that saying goes, the bigger they are the bigger they fall. Cloud has felt comfortable around Tifa and he cheers her on now. Few people come to watch. To Cloud's relief Johnny doesn't come….all the time.

Zack sits back down with some pop corn and a soda. They weren't watching a movie…..

"So who winning?"

"Tifa of course!" Cloud smiled.

Zack always thought it was weird when Cloud smiled and Zack looked down to Tifa.

"She's really getting you worked up, huh?"

Before Cloud could react the room echoed with the other girl slamming into the mat. Cloud and the rest of the room roared with delight.

"The winner is Lockhart!" Zangan says and blows his whistle.

The room empties and Cloud and Zack wait by the Locker. Zack admires eye candy while Cloud waits for Tifa. She comes out and they cheer in parody.

"You did great!" Cloud laughs.

Tifa blushes and is happy by this remark. Only because he said it.

"Yeah your ass--"

Cloud quickly kicks Zack leg with his heel. Vincent could only roll his eyes. And thinks, he already has a girl.

"I mean your in a whole different class! Then those girls!" Zack laughs.

"Thanks…" Tifa glares at him.

Tifa looks back and sees Aerith. Tifa cries out to her. She doesn't responded quickly. And she smiles. It looks painted and unreal.

Zack catches Aerith in his arms and they kiss only for a second. Aerith pushes him away and he is confused.

"You okay baby?"

Aerith looks at Zack. With weak eyes. Should she tell him. She is just as bad. Keeping things from him. Not telling him she knows everything. Aerith shakes it off. One more chance….

She grabs Zack by the collar and they kiss passionately. And Zack is refreshed by her sweet scent. He did love her…

Aerith lets go of Zack and she goes to congratulate Tifa.

"So you won!?" Aerith squalled with glee.

"Yeah!" Tifa says and hugs her best friend.

"She can even beat me up." Vincent adds, makes her feel better.

"Where were you today Aerith?" Cloud brings up.

He brings up an unwanted question and he could feel it in Aerith. As if her eyes were saying, why did you ask Strife. Cloud shrugs his head into his jacket. And clears his groggy throat. _Always screwing up Strife_.

Aerith regains herself.

"I need to leave. School is annoying after a while. Its just one day, its not like I missed anything I can't make up."

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Zack says to Cloud.

Cloud gives Zack a wave good-bye and him, Vincent and Tifa leave together.

Zack walks Aerith home and she rests her head on his shoulder. He feels somewhat proud, and disgusted. Not with her, with himself.

He drops her off and they kiss good-bye. Aerith walks into her room and cries on her bed. It hurts. What is wrong with her? Did Zack hate her? If not why doesn't he ever come to her instead of some stranger.

And Cloud. Her friend. Why didn't he tell her instead of hearing it from Tseng. Makes sense. Cloud and Zack were best friends.

Her house has the scent of Turkey. They are getting ready for Thanksgiving. Its tomorrow. A little odd to be this cold at this time.

She stops crying. And she has made up her mind. One more chance…one more chance with Zack. And she will not, cannot regret it if he does something stupid again. Will the pain go away? No she is lying to herself. Zack is still her sweet heart. She can't forget about him even if they ever break up.

Oh please Zack don't mess up!

**Author's note: I know Cloud and Tifa weren't in this chapter a lot but I wanted to show how Aerith and Zack are doing. So far not good. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry Cloud and Tifa will star in the next chapter. And I promise to be fast about it! **


	13. Chapter 13 To Be Thankful

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 13**

…**TO BE THANKFUL**

"Cloud! Quick stir the gravy!" Mrs. Strife cried.

Cloud urgently trying not to trip in the overcrowded room ran to the stove and stried quickly. Too quick…

"Cloud your spilling it!" his mother yelled.

"Vincent can you help!"

"I'm doing the Turkey!" he yelled.

Cloud always hated Thanksgiving for the fact that he had to do some sort of cooking. It paid off though when he and his mother ate…well now Vincent too.

"Cloud can you do me a favor and pick up some eggs for the potato salad?" his mother asked.

"Sure."

Anything to leave this chaotic scene. Cloud grabbed his coat and some gil and left. It was warmer this week…but not too warm. They say it might snow soon. Cloud thought it would be a great opportunity to get a job and pay back Cid. _Stop thinking ahead Strife, it hasn't even snowed yet._

Cloud entered the store and the bell rang and the people at the counter gave him a fake, yet warm smile. He looked around. Damn…why was he here. Eggs.

He entered the next aisle to see a familiar face.

"Hey Cloud!" Tifa smiled.

"Hey, you shopping for ingredients too?"

"Yeah, we forgot cranberry sauce. So how is everything with the cooking?"

"Bad. I can't cook for my life."

Tifa laughs. She always liked the fact he is straight forward when it comes to his feelings.

"So I'll come by later. Give you a taste of my home cooked meal." Tifa said.

"Your father is alright with that?"

"Just wait for me by your window, I'll bring some for you."

Cloud accepts and they both walk to the door.

"Cloud did you get what you came here for?"

Cloud was then hit with the memory of getting eggs. Where was his head today? He quickly grabs a carton of eggs, pays for them and catches up to Tifa.

"So you think we are getting a good grade in literary?" Tifa joked.

"Dumb school. Can't get a teacher when she bails out."  
"I think you're the only person who _wants_ a teacher. I guess I feel the same way. After a while its just boring."

They walk to their house and Cloud is hit with the scent of Turkey in his warm house. The steam engulfs him and he sets the eggs on the table.

"Okay Cloud can you get the dishes ready?" his mother says.

He sees Vincent carefully taking out a pumpkin pie he made himself. Cloud wonders how Vincent learned how to cook. What a strange hobby to have while living in an abandoned building. I guess it was something to pass the time. Cloud stretches for the plates up high in the cabinets and sets it on the table.

………………………………...

"A toast for a wonderful Thanksgiving." Mrs. Fair said.

Everyone picks up their drink and clank it to one another. Zack sits by his parents hating every second of this dinner. All of it was fake. The way his parents are, the way they talk to him. They say things like, how is school, and, keep going for your dreams. All of it. A scam to impress their family.

Zack behaved and ate quietly. Eating with a damn knife….why are there so many?

The house is spot less and his mother is dressed in very expensive clothing. Zack was pretty rich too. And his parents loved to impress. To a point where you only had to be good in front of people. As far as real life….they didn't give a damn about Zack. At least that is what Zack thinks.

"So how is everything Zackary?" his aunt asks.

She is an elderly women and probably the only relative he loves. The only who is down to earth.

"Fine." he smiles.

As fake as this dinner. His mother didn't know how to cook. She was 'high maintenance' Made by unknown hands. Zack had a picky side to him. Didn't really enjoy eating other people's food as long as he sees it. Must have rubbed off in the gene pool.

"So how is collage?" his uncle says.

Zack's mother slams down her glass cup intensely and clears her throat. Zack feels hurt. He knows she is not proud of him. He looks down looking pitiful. Only his aunt reassures him.

"He's not in collage." his father says sternly.

Something is caught up in Zack's head. Did they hate him that much. Zack gets up from the table.

"Can I be excused?"

"No. You may not." his mother snaps at him.

He looks back. Not expecting this response.

"I want to go." he talks back.

"Listen to your mother." his father says bitterly.

Zack looks around the table and sees disappointing eyes. They are probably thinking, look at this boy! Can't even finish high school. His parents didn't raise him right. All of them. Judgmental. He has to leave.

"Sit back down!" his mother yells at him.

Zack looks back at her only to throw his plate across the room hitting a wall. His mother gasps and holds her head. She cannot deal with stress. Before his father can talk to him Zack is gone. Left to be with the one he loves.

………………………………...

Aerith is sitting with her parents. They are a jolly bunch. It's hard not to love them. She is very close to them. And often talkative. Sometimes she goes on and on and on. Her father ends up stopping her.

"Eat the food will ya?" her mother says warmly.

She begins to eat. She doesn't notice her parents looking at each other with sad eyes. Her father is ready to speak.

"Aerith, baby I think…I think we need to talk."

Aerith looks up and her mother is holding her fathers hand.

He opens his mouth and the door bell rings. They all look back at the door.

"Who can that be?" her father says and goes to open the door. "Hey its Zack!"

Aerith looks back and Zack comes in and hugs her. Gotta be PG around her parents.

"So how are we, and Mrs. Gainsborough looking younger everyday."

"Oh, stop it!" she laughs.

Her father sits back down.

"So dad what were you saying?" Aerith asked.

"Hm…ay nothing we'll talk about it later. Let's eat. Zack did you eat?"

"Not really."

"Grab a plate and sit down."

"Yes sir! Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all." he smiles.

"So you two ready?" Aerith's mother says.

"Yeah, right after we eat, we'll be heading there." Zack said.

"You think Cloud might ask Tifa to come?" Aerith says.

"No way. He's too shy around her. Might get a heart attack in the process." Zack said stuffing his mouth with food.

"Want to bet?" Aerith grins.

"You're on!"

………………………………...

"You outdid yourself this time Tifa." her father said proudly.

"Thanks. I stood up since 4:00 a. m. to do all of this." Tifa said.

She was sweating from the heat of the kitchen. Her father got the plates and told his daughter to relax and eat. Their plates clanked at the response of the forks. They were quiet and Tifa's mind was astir. She felt tears swell up but she would not release them. It was her father who noticed. His face saddened too. His lips smacked his food in his mouth and he began to talk. Thanksgiving was always a special holiday to Tifa. Since her mother and father meet on this day.

"You cook just like your mother, you know that?" he said with a huge smile.

Her face brightened with joy and by accident her tears rolled out and she coughed but she was happy somehow by her father's words.

"I love you Tifa. Y-You are the most beautiful young woman this world has ever seen. I see you achieving great things with your life."

"I just want to make you proud. And….and mom too…"

"Make yourself proud. That is the only way you'll be happy." his face and eyes were so happy for his daughter.

She loved him deeply. And it occurred to her. Do people stop grieving? Even to this day, she weeps for her mother. Which her mind is losing. Losing her memory with her mother. Only things like scents and places. Her mother's face…is nearly gone, if not for those pictures around the house. Her mother, such a happy women.

Her father grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Could she grieve as much as her father? She has been with her mother for 6 years, she can't even remember a day's worth of memories of her to her father who has been with his wife for over 10 years…Can someone who doesn't know someone grieve for that someone more than another someone? That question was always in Tifa's mind.

………………………………...

His mother and Vincent helped themselves to big servings of Turkey, potato salad, pie and all of the food goodness. Cloud only ate a little bit since he was expecting Tifa soon.

"Aw come on Cloud! How do you expect to gain some meat on your boney body eating like that!" his mother whined.

Vincent responded by snorting a loud laugh. It was funny to him to see the son and mother at each other.

"Mom…I was never a big eater, you know that." Cloud meekly said.

"Well yeah. But still, even for you that's a small amount food."

"I'm okay, really."

"Don't you turn anorexic on me boy." she said in a playful tune.

Vincent banged on the table laughing. _When the hell did he get a personality?_

"Mom…only girls go through that…" Cloud groaned.

"Why should that be a problem for you? Cross-dresser?" Vincent coldly responded.

Cloud stood up and banged the table.

"It was Halloween and you know!" Cloud pointed at Vincent.

"Cloud calm down and eat your pathetic excuse for a dinner." his mother sighed.

Cloud sat down and they ate peacefully. Cloud's mother asking Vincent questions like where was he from, what his parent are like, his home.

Vincent answered with simple answers like, far away from here, or they are nice, or just yes.

Cloud got up and put his empty plate in the sink and washed it clean. He passed his mother and Vincent who were done too. Cloud headed for the stairs.

"Cloud where are going?" his mother asked.

"Um…to my room. Got homework."

"That reminds me…." Vincent said ramming through his book bag.

"You can do it down here. Come on. We always watch Thanks Giving special on T. V. before you leave."

"Leave?" Vincent said.

"Yeah, you want to come? Me and Zack and Aerith always just walk around Mt. Nibel."

"Uh…I'll pass. Those two are weird."

True. But Vincent or Cloud isn't any different. No such thing as perfect. Heck, everyone weird in this world. Just gotta learn to get along.

"I'll just be in my room for a minute, okay?" Cloud smiled at his mother.

She looked down biting her lip. And looked back at him with the same smile.

"Just don't keep me waiting."

Cloud walked up to his room and sat at his bed. _Do I have homework? Damn, Vincent was right._ While waiting for Tifa he rushed through his homework, math, French, Social Studies. There was a knock on his window. He looked behind him and there was Tifa with a bowl. She balanced herself, unlike Cloud who would have a hard time climbing, no less carrying something. They now use the tree between their houses to see each other. Since it is too dangerous to walk in each other homes the 'normal' way.

Cloud quickly opened his window and helped Tifa in. She set down the bowl on his desk. Under it was a plate and fork. Tifa got a good look of his room.

"Nice…."she said mocking him.

"I deserve that." Cloud laughed.

"I'm sorry." she said. "So you want to eat now? Dumb question of course you do."

She served Cloud.

"You don't have to do it." he said politely.

"Hm…Oh! Sorry. Guess its just instinct when there is food out, I'm the one that serves. Here." she said giving him the plate.

The both sat down and talked.

"So how is it?"

"Great!" Cloud smiled.

"You're just saying that…" Tifa grinned.

Cloud ate as much as he could. He wasn't the biggest eater….pretty picky too….

"It's called peppers…" Tifa joked.

"Sorry…I just don't like it…"

"It gives it flavor."

Cloud handed her the plate and put on his denim jacket. The weather was nice tonight. Tifa was about to leave. Cloud wondered if he can ask her. A dumb tradition he does every year with Aerith and Zack. His throat becomes dry and his hands are clamy. He pushes them into his jacket. _It's been a while…why am I still nervous around her?_

"Hey…Tifa you want to come with me?" Cloud said looking on his floor

Tifa looked back at him surprised. Maybe by his body language, it threw her off a little.

"To where?"

"Well every year me and the 'lovely couple' just walk around Mt. Nibel and look around."

"Really? For what?" Tifa questioned.

Why was she asking questions. She thought she was dumb to ask him these questions. She already had it set in her mind she would go with him.

"Well, only this time of the year these cool wolves walk around Mt. Nibel…but we watch from a distance, still its amazing."

"Sure I'll come." Tifa smiled.

Cloud helped Tifa out of his room and passed her her bowl.

"You're a pretty good cook, you know? You should really make a living out of this god given talent."

"Naw….too busy trying to be a doctor." she said.

The mood was light and funny. The tones in their voice, friendly and overall….normal.

"See you later." she said climbing up to her window. Cloud watched as she went into her room and waved good-bye.

Cloud put on his sneakers and stomped down the stairs. He awaited the impact of his mother's voice. He has missed their annual shows. The Charlie Brown Thanks Giving, Winnie the Pooh…childish sure. But it was something he knew his mother loved.

She sat on the couch with Vincent reading some book. She looked up to Cloud. _Here it comes._

"So you leaving now?" she said.

"Yeah…" Cloud said pithily.

She smiled at him at gave him a big hug. "Have a good time."

He was not really shocked. His mother doesn't get angry at him, and when she does it was either really bad, or she was joking. He walked out of his house and looked around for Tifa. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and couldn't find her. Maybe she was still inside?

The night dwelled on their homes and the street lights blinked, they really needed to do something about that. Cloud kicked his feet on the sidewalk and heard the door crack open. Tifa came down and she followed his lead. They left their little neighborhood and entered the heart of Nibelheim, the city. The streets were grim and dirty and everything you could expect from a city. Lights flashing, bars open. Adults and even kids roaming about. Through the city was the only way to get into Mt. Nibel.

"Yeah, Aerith asked me to come once, but I said no. Don't know why…" Tifa said she was walking beside Cloud.

Cloud nodded. For some reason being in the city, the rush of it all, clamped up Cloud. Too many people, too many minds. Might think that these two are up to something. Cloud had a problem of thinking too much about how people think of him. He lifted his shoulders to his neck when a surprise cold breeze blew in. Tifa shivered too.

When they out of the safety of the drowning lights they entered an ally.

"You sure this is right?" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked around and saw the wired gate.

"Yeah, come on."

Cloud bent to the ground looking for the gapping hole in the gate. He found it and slide through scratching his back slightly.

"You okay?" Tifa was concerned.

"Yep…"Cloud grunted.

He held up the gate as much as he can and Tifa crawled out. She dusted herself off and they walked away from all the noise and lights. The dirt almost formed a path. It was from all the times Cloud, Zack and Aerith came through here. After a while a nautral path occurred. The climbed a huge steep hill and they had a great view of the city.

"Wow." Tifa said, she was amazed at the view.

Cloud has seen it plenty of times. But he still found it amazing too.

"It's not far…" Cloud said.

They walked in a weedy field.

"Hope I don't get poison ivy…" Tifa said.

They held each others hand for balance across the field. Cloud and Tifa was in a rocky clearing and a huge steep climb before they reached their destination. You would think by doing all of this traveling Cloud would have got some muscles. Sadly Tifa helped Cloud up the steep climb. He accepted her help. Why not?

Tifa pulled her way to the flat top and helped up Cloud.

"Hey!!" Aerith greeted.

Tifa smiled back and the two of them sat down with Zack and Aerith. A small camp was around them. A blue tent and a camp fire. Three huge logs surrounded the camp area and acted as couches.

Cloud grabbed a water bottle from the bag Zack was holding. Aerith held her hand out in front of Zack glaring at him sweetly. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright you win." Zack dug his hands in his pockets and gave Aerith a 20 gils. She gleamed with laughter.

"What was that for?" Cloud said, still catching his breath.

Tifa was perfectly fine. She didn't even break a sweat. Zack let out a breath of air.

"Me and Aerith made a bet. I said you were too chicken to ask Tifa to come here, but Aerith said you would do it, so we betted twenty gil."

"That's nice to know you think I'm a chicken." Cloud groaned.

"Hey! Calm down will ya!?" Zack said slapping Cloud hurting back.

"So lets get a better view before the wolves come." Aerith said getting up.

The rest of them climbed up the outskirts of Mt. Nibel and sat on a small flat surface. They brought two binoculars. One for Zack and Aerith and one for Cloud and Tifa.

"Look!" Tifa pointed.

A pool of grey and silver flood the bottom of the raven of Mt. Nibel. Cloud allowed Tifa to get the first look of them.

"What are they doing? They can't be migrating…can they?" Tifa said.

"Who knows, we just like the view." Zack said.

"Yeah, in a way its kinda calming." Aerith said holding her legs sitting down.

Tifa passed the binoculars to Cloud and he saw them. A good pack of wolves passing by running to wherever they wanted to. Cloud looked closely.

"Hey Zack, can you see that red thing?" Cloud said.

"Where?"

"Right there!" Cloud pointed.

The four of them looked down trying to see what Cloud was talking about. It was a small red cub was among the pack of silver wolves.

**Lets see...who could it be...**

**Anyway thanks for all of the reviews! From Irontail, MakoRain, Le Pecore Nere, Gena346, ras144, Muffin the Muffin and sarcastic.funn! I'm glad you all think this story is good and funny! This was my first attempt at a high school fic so I didn't know how I would do. So thanks a lot! Your reviews help me so much and once again THANK YOU!!!!**

**And sadly I didn't have enough time or space in the story to give Cloud and Tifa that 'extra' amount of time so I had to skip it all together...and I have to give Vincent a bigger role...**

**Look foward to my next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 To Help Someone

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 14**

…**TO HELP SOMEONE**

They watched closely as the small red cub ran in the middle of the pack.

"You think it belongs with those wolves?" Aerith says.

"Guess so…unless it's a stray…" Cloud said.

The wolves begin to stop and howl and they can hear the cries of a the small cub. The wolves circle the small cub.

"Hey…we should go help." Zack said starting to go down the slope.

"Zack just leave them alone. It's nature we shouldn't interfere." Cloud said.

"We can help!" Zack said.

"No we can't! Those wolves will kill us if we go near it."

"Zack just stay here, I don't want you to get hurt." Aerith pleaded.

Zack too stubborn to listen. He ran down the slope.

"Zack!!!" Cloud ran after him. "Tifa, Aerith just stay here!"

Tifa and Aerith stood close to the slope watching them. The wind blew hard against Zack and Cloud's body.

"Zack!! Can you listen to me!! We have NO control over this!" Cloud yelled.

Sharp rocks pointed out in some parts of the slope. They had to be careful not to step on one. Cloud could see the red cub hissing and its hairs standing on its body. It tail…was it?….Thunder cracked and rain began to pour. The combination of the wind and rain blew into Cloud and Zack's eyes. Cloud shielded his eyes slightly with his arm watching Zack run down the slope. Zack jumped off going in the middle of the wolves. Their ears twitched and they growled deep within their body's. Cloud froze up when he reached the ground by Zack. The cub cried whimpered they were drenched in the heavy rain. The wolves ignored the red cub and started to walk slowly to Cloud and Zack. Zack stood his ground, Cloud's entire body shook. Aerith desperately tried to call for help on her cell phone. No reception. Tifa's main reaction was to go down and help. She knew she could, Aerith held on to Tifa's arm.

"Please! Just stay!" Aerith cried.

The thunder crackled and the wolves looked back and whimpered. The began to follow their trail and let Cloud and Zack be. They had a good look at the cub who looked up at them with big eyes. Its tail curled around its body. Cloud let out a sigh of relief holding his chest. here…." Zack whispered to the cub reaching out his hand.

"Zack just leave it alone…" Cloud said beginning to go up the slope.

"Psst! Psst!" Zack whistled.

"Its not a cat…actually I don't know what that is."

Light filled the sky and the thunder boomed. The cub jumped and hung onto Cloud's leg.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! MOTHERFU-------------------------------"

A loud roar echoed. Cloud and Zack looked back

"Cloud!!!!" Tifa cried. "S-something is coming."

It was too dark too tell. But Cloud and Zack can see the structure of a huge being. It's red eyes glared back and it stood tall. A long tail wagging back and sickle wings. A creature that inhabits in the heart of Mt. Nibel. Why would it be so far from its home? The beast lowered its long neck and roared loudly. The red cub burred its face in Cloud's jeans.

"Cloud…run when I tell you to…." Zack said quietly.

"We can't outrun that…"

"Stop saying can't and just do it…"

The beast sharply moved its head and eyes glaring at Cloud.

"Run!" Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and they ran for their lives.

The beast's leg went over them and its nose in front of Zack. Its breath waved heavily on them. Tifa slide down the slope, ignoring the sharp edges of the rocks against her skin and leapt onto the beast's back. The beast moved it neck looking at Tifa. She stood still. Her hair in her face. Her body soaked wet. Her finger nails bleeding from gripping onto the beasts hard scales.

"Tifa!!" Cloud cried.

"Well if she can stand up, what am I waiting for!" Zack yelled.

The beast spun around and Cloud and Zack ducked down avoiding its hit. Tifa held on and slipped off of the slippery scaly body. Cloud kicked off the cub and ran to catch Tifa. He slid on the muddy ground and caught her in his body. She clung onto Cloud.

Aerith stood up top, safe. Her hair down and the cell phone close to her ear.

"Damn it! Work!" She cried.

Zack ran over to Cloud and Tifa and Cloud stood up. Tifa still held on to his body. Cloud then felt the small claws of the cub around his ankles. The beast looked back at them. Its footsteps rocked the ground. What could they do? They couldn't go up against that. As the beast came forward a bright ring of light was around the beast's face. It fangs reveled and it looked up to the source of that light. While the beast was being distracted Cloud and the others climbed the sloped. Holding on to whatever they could to reach the top. Cloud was careful of where to plant his foot since that cub was still on him. Aerith reached out her hand and helped them up. They looked down and the bright light was gone. The beast looked around. Guess for the price of being strong, it was dumb…but still deadly….

The beast walked away. Roaring with the thunder. The four of them hugged each other, holding each other. The wind blowing hard. The fire from the camp, has been extinguished. They heard wet foot steps coming closer. It was Vincent.

He held a flash light and he ran to them.

"You okay!?" he said. "Here."

He had a rain coat and he threw it over their heads.

"Thanks…" Cloud said in a crackly voice.

They all shivered from the cold rain drops.

"I came to check up on you and I see you up against that dragon. Good thing I had that flashlight. They hate the light."

Vincent looked at the red cub who was on Cloud's foot. When they stood up Cloud grabbed the cub and put it in his jacket and zippered it closed. The cub licked Cloud's chin and he felt its wet nose.

It would have been a good time to say ahh, but the setting was just unbearable. All they can think about was going home. Vincent opened a huge umbrella and they all got underneath it. They walked home and the cub fell asleep.

"Why can't we have normal holidays?" Cloud sighed.

They laughed at him. More because of his hair. That lost its weird spiky life and dropped down to his eyes.

They went into a shop. Dripping wet a worker went up to them.

"Can we please use your bathroom?" Aerith said.

"Sure…" The worker said paying them no mind afterwards.

Cloud wondered if this place allowed animals inside. I guess so. Cloud and Zack went into the men's bathroom and Tifa and Aerith went into the women's bathroom. Vincent waited for them since he wasn't so dirty unlike them.

Cloud filled his hands with water and washed it on his face. His skull froze from the coldness and he looked at the mirror. He saw that the cubs head was hidden deep inside his jacket. A big plump in his jacket. Cloud let out a breath of air. They were safe.

"I'm ready lets go." Zack sighed and they left.

They met up with Tifa and Aerith. Aerith hugged Zack.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that!" She cried.

"I'm sorry…"

They both sat down by a table. Tifa looked at Cloud with cool eyes. Almost saying an unsaid thank you. Cloud smiled back at her and she did too.

"So what's with the puppy?" Vincent said.

"It was this 'puppy' that got us into that mess." Cloud said.

"So…you gonna keep it?"

Cloud didn't know. He knows his mother won't allow it. She always loved puppies and kittens but Cloud remembers she would get rid of it once they got older. Cloud didn't want that for this puppy. Strange. He felt a weird bond with this puppy. Either that or it just held on tightly to Cloud's chest….

"I don't know. Zack you want to keep it? You're the one willing on saving it." Cloud said.

"Cloud. Think about it, my mom." Zack said.

True. Even though Cloud's mom got rid of older animals Zack's mother HATED them. It was a wonder what that woman loved.

"Okay, Aerith?" Cloud said.

"Sorry, my dad's allergic to animals."

Just his luck. Her parents loved animals, but alas they couldn't keep them because of Aerith's father. Only one person left.

"Tifa?"

"I don't know. I gotta ask my dad about it."

"Well I guess its decided. Tifa you'll take it and if your dad says no…" Cloud sighs. "I guess I can persuade my mom to keep it."

They got up and left the city and on their way to their neighborhood. First Aerith and then Zack went home. Leaving Vincent, Cloud and Tifa.

The rain was light and the night was eerily dark and quiet. They ended up home and the porch lights went on. Cloud passed of the cub to Tifa and she cradled it like a baby. It was fast asleep.

"Good-night Cloud, Vincent."

"Good-night." They said.

They entered their homes and Tifa went up to her father. He looked at her with blank eyes.

"Tifa..?" he said strictly.

"Dad…I found him all alone outside. Can we keep him?" she said, she was still a little wet.

He shook his head.

"I don't Tifa, you sure you can take care of him?"

She looked at her father and smirked at him.

"What a dumb question….sure as long as _you_ take care of him, alright?"

"Thanks daddy." she said and kissed his cheek.

She carried the puppy up to her room and grabbed some water and left over meat. She laid the cub down on her bed and picked up the phone and dialed Cloud's number.

"Hello? Tifa?" Cloud said.

"Hey, my dad said I can keep him." Tifa said.

"Wow, that's great. Vincent she said she's keeping the puppy!" Cloud yelled out.

"Good…don't want no dumb dog running around here…" Tifa heard Vincent's voice in the background.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"I don't know…How does Nanaki sound?"

"Nanaki….what about Red or something. It doesn't matter, its yours now right. Name it Fluffy for all I care." Cloud joked.

Tifa laughed.

"Good-night." she giggled.

"I thought we already said good-night." Cloud laughed.

"I know…I just wanted to say it again." she blushed.

Cloud's body grew hot and he could only let out a deep breath of air.

"Good-night." Cloud said and softly hung up the phone.

He laid flatly on his bed and turned to his back side. His arms folded behind his head. He looked up at the glow-in-the-dark star sticker stuck on his ceiling. His mother pasted them up there when Cloud was about 7. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Tifa cuddled the cub and the cub let out a small yawn and laid his head on Tifa's pillow.

"Good-night Tifa…" it said….

**Author's note: Thanks for the review and I apologize for any "misspellings…"from before for some reason I don't call it misspellings but just typos….sorry I tend to overreact when I can't do simple things…sigh….but I'll try better to point them out. Thanks ayame11midori. And thanks Le Pecore Nere, MakoRain and sarcastic.funn I had a fun time showing the different point of views between each character and their families. And for Gena346, will Yuffie be in the story…..well you know I can't say…..Yet!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 To Get Over It

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 15**

…**TO GET OVER IT**

The five of them sat near each other in Literary. Since no assigned seats were kept. They sat in the three rows. In the top sat Tifa and Aerith. Behind them sat Cloud and Zack. And with a table all for himself was Vincent. Didn't like sharing his space with people anyway. Tifa and Aerith turned their seats looking at Cloud and Zack while Vincent leaned a little forward so they can talk. Call it a little group.

"So how is he-what is it-Nanaki?" Aerith said trying to pronounce his name.

"He's fine. Cute too! He follows me everywhere. Once ran out the house to follow me to school."

Cloud remembers. When they were walking together Nanaki ran right passed them. Her father must have let him out by accident. They both ran to get him. Cloud almost got hit by a car catching him. _Gotta stop trying to kill myself saving Tifa's friends…._he once thought.

"Rumor is that this class is getting a permanent teacher soon." Vincent added, straying off topic.

"Yeah I heard in about a week, huh? And to make up for all our loss time we're suppose to read that dumb book." Zack groaned.

"It's not dumb! Romeo and Juliet is a classic. A tragic love story of two lovers who where meant to be…" Aerith said in a dreamy tone.

"That's why they both killed each other." Cloud said.

"That not a classic! Now Gladiator is a classic."

"That's a movie Zack." Tifa said.

"Who cares!"

They argued over classics and yada, yada. Cloud leaned on his desk resting his head on his folded arms. He tried not to listen to some of these talks since some were pointless. He noticed Tifa looking through her book bag. She has on a gold locket, he knows she only wears it once a year, for her mother….Tifa puts the locket away and takes out some flyer.

"I heard were doing the play of it." Tifa said.

"Let me see!" Aerith said snatching the flyer out of Tifa's hand.

"Look! Try-outs this Friday. I'm going!! Hey you guys wanna try!"

Her voice to hyper for the three non-enthusiastic boys. Vincent simply ignored her and looked at the window. Cloud just stared straight ahead, still deep in thought. Zack was the only one venerable.

"Come on Zack." Aerith said getting up from her seat and sitting on his lap.

"I'm not gonna join the drama club to be in some dumb show." Zack sighed.

"For me…" Aerith said sliding her fingers behind his back.

"No." he said plainly.

Aerith got up and slapped him up beside his head. Cloud and Tifa softly laughed at the two dummies. Aerith sat back down pressing her lips tightly and folding her arms glaring at him. Cloud raised up his hand.

"Mr. are we gonna do anything today?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry….Mr. Strife." the teacher said looking up the list of kid and checking Cloud's name.

Cloud let out a deep sigh. Boring.

"Can I walk the track or something, the hall, anything." Cloud said.

"Why not. I'm going crazy too." the teacher tried to keep his cool under the stress of noisy kids.

The teacher got a pen and pass. Cloud stood up and got his book bag and took the pass.

"It's for the rest of the period to walk the track. So be sure to come back in the school, can't have my job in jeopardy because of you, okay?" the teacher said.

"Yes…" Cloud said.

Cloud stuffed the yellow pass in his pockets and went through the door. The halls were silent and Cloud passed classrooms packed with kids. The kids remarked in 'that kids cutting!' Cloud even had to show his pass to some teacher, that he never had or seen. Can't they trust kids now a days? They assume you're cutting just because you're roaming around. Cloud lowers head and thinks. _Naw, Strife, its because your you, that's the reason why they are checking. Four years in high school for what? For teachers to act like I'm still a freshman?_

Cloud heard the clanking of a loud feet hitting the floor. Before he knew it a girl bashed right into him. They both fell to the ground. Unlucky for him and his 'being around other girls' problem, she laid right on top of him. He can feel her hands….. By accident her shoves her off and stood up holding his chest. She laid on the floor looking scared and her moggle book bag close to her. It rang in his head, _help her you idiot!_

Cloud offered his hand and helped her up. Her face was hot and red and her eyes teary. She had short brown hair and wore a headband around her forehead. She had on the school girl uniform. But never saw her around the school. What is he thinking about. He can only name a handful of kids in this school, he's not the mingling type.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….Um…could you help me I'm….I'm kinda lost…" she said her voice hiccupped tears.

"Hey, hey look tell me where you have to-"

"First they thought I was trespassing so I said-no I'm hear to enroll, but then they say I'm not, so then I try to go to the office to give my forms and they think I'm a run away! A RUN AWAY!! So then I had to leave-"

Cloud pressed his hand on his head. _Why me!? _He heard another set of foot steps behind him. _Please don't let it be another crazy girl._ Cloud turned around and saw Tifa she picked up her pace.

"HEY!! You're not listing!!" the girl yelled.

The girl stared at Tifa. Tifa ignored her 'threat'. Tifa knows she can whip her ass in a second. Just don't deal with it.

"Cloud who is she?"

"She is….who are you?"

"I told you I'm not done telling you what happened!"

"I heard you already! You said everything was taken care of and it was a BIG misunderstanding and the only PROBLEM you have is that you're lost!" Cloud yelled.

She must have really got on his nerves to get that sort of reaction from him. The girl sways back.

"Sorry if I wasted your time." the girls bitterly said.

The girl walks on bumping into Tifa by accident.

"Sorry.." the girl politely says and walks off.

Cloud is still upset and just annoyed. Tifa gets the girl out of her mind. Cloud forgets his anger and they seem to know what's on each others mind. Almost like a hidden message when they looked at each other and walked together.

"So anything I should know." she joked.

"I don't know…lets not talk about it. So you walking track too, naw…I think I'm gonna train some boy out on track." Tifa grins.

"Huh?"

………………………………...

Tifa blows the whistle loudly and Cloud sprints with all his might. They are lackey since there is no gym period out right now. Account of the snow on the ground. Cloud makes sure not to step on the patches of snow or worse…ice.

"Come on Cloud! You have 1 minute before you're unable to beat your last timing!" Tifa yelled out and oddly encouraged him.

His body reeked of a cold sweat that tickled his back.

"30 seconds!"

Cloud pushes himself and can see Tifa back to where he started from. He is amazed with himself that he is able to run this fast. He never did anything like this before.

"Come on!" Tifa squealed.

Tifa jumped and cheered for Cloud who was so close. _Well…she never said I had to run all the way…_Cloud took a deep breathe and positioned himself to slid on a patch of ice. With all his might he rushed and slipped his way to the end. He did it!!!!! Only to find out he couldn't stop. He pulled Tifa down with him and they both laugh hysterical on the ground. Tifa's hair is over her head hiding her face, but she is laughing hard. She sits back up and removes the hair from her face. Cloud lays almost dead on the floor only laughing is keeping him alive. He is exhausted beyond his limitations. But in some way he was glad he did it. To show he had some strength in his weak body. Like Cid tells him…'give yourself a break you numbskull!'

He puts his arm over his eyes avoiding the bright sun.

"So how did I do?" Cloud said.

"Without warning Tifa bursts out laughing again. It is contagious and he finds himself laughing too. Why? Who knows and who really cares according to them.

Tifa looks at her stop watch. Cloud slowly sits up. His arms shaking from picking his upper body with his weak and tired arms. Tifa stared at the stop watch and smiled back at him.

"You made it with one second left."

"Yes!" he said and laid back on the floor catching his breathe.

Tifa stood up and dusted the snow off of her clothes. Time to leave the bell would be ringing soon. The walked up into a small path where it would lead you back inside the school. A security guard stood out side. He eyed them. He was a very old man, could be in his 70s….

"What are you two kids doing here?"  
"Don't worry we asked our teacher if it was alright, we had a sub." Cloud said.

"Let me see."

Tifa went into her pockets and gave her pass to him.

"And you…" the guard said to Cloud while looking at the Tifa's pass.

Cloud searched his pockets already….He couldn't have put it in his book bag, can he? Cloud rushed through his book bag in a state of anxiety. He hates it when something like this happens. Cloud is telling the truth but no teacher would listen to a kid with no pass. Cloud looked up at him.

"Sorry, but I must've lost it." Cloud said scratching his head.

The security guard shook his head.

"Look he did get a pass from the teaching. You can call him up too." Tifa said trying to defend Cloud.

"Look calm down you two. Never in my 10 years of working in schools did I meet two kids who got worked up over not having a pass."

"But I do have a pass. Or I did…"

"I've had kids run away from me the second I saw them so my guess is that you did have a pass if you were willing on walking up to me. Never saw your face in the office so, I guess you're a good kid. You'd never still a rocket." the guard said.

Tifa and Cloud both looked at him oddly. Okay….

They can hear the bell ring and the rush of kids going outside for gym or trailer classes.

"Go on. And keep those good grade Star!" the guard said.

As Cloud walked in he turned back for a second and followed Tifa. Did he just call him Star? They talked with each other on the way. Since he is only a floor above her. She's on 214 he's in 314, no rush to separate.

"You were scared out of your mind, admit it." Tifa said.

"Oh? And you trying to defend me with a pity role." Cloud laughed.

"I didn't sound pitiful! Better than getting a new name Star."

"How do you know if that was intoned for me?"

"Come on, who else would it be? Cloud?" she slowly said his name.

"So…it finally snowed…" Tifa said, her voice escaping the up lifting conversation they were having.

No matter how much you wish or dream. They live in reality. And it always ends up smacking Cloud in the face. He clears his throat. Might be getting sick…

"So…when is it….I mean your mother…" Cloud said in his usual serious voice.

"In about a month…January 5." Tifa said.

He knows the serious voice is not for her. How much she deserves to be happy. Before he knows it they are by room 214.

"So see you later?"

"I got some plans. And I have to meet up with Johnny later. And Zangan wants me to train harder for the up coming tournament."

"Sounds like you're over programmed."

"Just trying to keep myself busy." she smiles back.

They say good bye and he runs up the stairs. His legs aching. He feels he has conquered a huge mountain. He goes into his math class with Zack. Maybe there is a point to forget the past…but that's not the case for Tifa. She's trying not to think of it any more. Is that healthy? One day, she could find herself lost in emotions. Sure as hell Cloud isn't setting himself as an example. He thinks about that day all the time, the day his father died.

Cloud's mind goes in circles. That's what this is. A cycle. You can't think too much and you can't think too little.

Cloud lays his head on the desk and Zack is sitting in the chair next to him.

"So how are you?" Zack grinned.

"…I feel like crap…."

Zack really wasn't expecting that answer.

"So did you have a hard time getting into the building?"

"…Yeah…and how would you know?"

Zack took out a crumbled piece of paper.

"Found it on the floor."

Cloud looked at it and took it from Zack. Cloud attempted to throw the paper in the trash can, to bad he has horrible aim. And like always, he misses.

"More bad news…" Zack sighed. "It starting to snow again."

"That's not bad."

"Yeah, while I'm at home or something. There's still huge piles of snow on the sidewalk."

The math teacher enters and they are surprised with a quiz. Zack bangs his head on the table.

"Come on. Its not hard. We didn't learn anything crazy this past week so the work should be fresh in your head."

"Cloud! Its me we're talking about!!" Zack said.

The teacher handed them their papers and the room was still and quiet. Cloud went along with his test with breeze. He gazed over to Zack's paper. Zack's elbow leaning on the desk his other hand scratching his wild black hair and the pencil taping in a rhythm.

On Zack's test paper scribbles and erase marks and plain old x markings. Poor kid.

"Cloud….can you help me with number 5, please man that's all I need." Zack said desperately.

Zack needed all the help he can get. Cloud had to help his friend.

"Zack this is a review for all the things we learned starting from Math A. Just factor…" Cloud whispered.

It was an easy test but a long one. But it did get harder the further you got. Maybe Zack can feel better getting a hard question wrong. But getting a question that is supposed to be easy, now that's just sad. Cloud carefully watched Zack, no, no. He was doing it wrong.

"Zack…"

The teacher came their way and snatched up Cloud's paper. Cloud was in a state of shock.

"I really would expect more from someone like you Strife." the teacher said.

Cloud sat there with his hands firmly pressing his lap and tense eyes. Sure the test was dumb but still this was going towards his report card grade. And letting the teacher see something like this before putting in the grades was not a good thing.

Zack heard Cloud's tapping foot…making silent drum noises with his hands on the desk. Not a good sign. Cloud stood up and the chair screeched in the silent room.

"Cloud , no…" Zack said.

Too late, Cloud went up to the teachers desk.

"Can I please get my test back."

"I'm sorry Mr. Strife but you were cheating off another student I can't give it back to you."

"Um…if I could add something." Zack said he stood up with the paper in his hand.

"I was the one cheating, Cloud was just trying to tell me to back off."

Cloud slightly shook his head.

"What are you doing..?" Cloud whispered.

"So here's my test…whatever you want with it. Just give him his test back."

Zack went back to his seat. The teacher looked back at Cloud and opened a drawer.

"Here." the teacher said giving Cloud a blank test.

Cloud just let it be and answered the questions quickly. To Cloud's surprise it was an entirely new test. No easy Math A questions. All up to date. Even things they barely scratched the surface of in class. The bell rung and Cloud hurried to finish his test.

"Hey, I'll wait for you outside." Zack said patting Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud nodded and raced, but carefully examined and answered them. He always did his work right, even if he was doing it slow. Cloud finished and handed the test back. Cloud went to get his book bag and saw the teacher with a red pen and Cloud's test. Cloud waited.

"Good…perfect hundred." the teacher said.

"Hey can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"You know Zack, he didn't cheat off of me."

The teacher put the tests away in his case. The teacher didn't answer back. Cloud felt awkward and left. Why was of his teachers the same? Never gave Cloud what he wanted to know. Might as well get over it. Cloud met up with Zack, Aerith and Vincent and into the snowy world.

**Author's note: I would like to thank Le Pecore Nere, Mako Rain and ayame11midori and xin567. Glad you love Nanaki as a pet, so cute.**

**And sorry MakoRain for Zack in this chapter…but he stands up for Cloud so that's something, yeah Zack is a good guy, just has problems that's all. **

**And to xin567 sorry that's a confidential question. I could tell you but you would have to die(Just kidding!!) Um…I don't really know how to put those two in the story as of right now, I won't spoil anything, you know I can't do that to you readers :P**


	16. Chapter 16 To Lean On Someone

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 16**

…**TO LEAN ON SOMEONE**

Tifa entered Johnny's huge mansion. Wood flooring, tile kitchen. No carpet, Tifa hated carpets for some reason. Always saw it as covering up a floor. Tifa was glad Johnny's mother had good taste too. And as no surprise Johnny is the only one home. He comes down his grand staircase. Tifa grinning at him dangling keys.

"I waited for over an hour ringing that bell. Good thing you have those keys under the mat." Tifa threw the keys to Johnny.

He caught it in mid air. And was embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hear it from my room. I only heard the door open."

Tifa made her way into the kitchen where the marble counter tops glared in Tifa's eyes. Johnny walked down. And he sat on the counter secretly admiring her ways. And everything about her.

"So how are things?" Tifa said looking over the brown boxes scattered around the house.

"Good, I mean we're not moving till school ends."

Tifa took a seat next to Johnny.

"Damn…I'm gonna miss you Johnny, Midgar, huh?"

Johnny looked up to his ceiling. One of the reasons why he wanted Cloud and Tifa in Midgar university. So Johnny can be close to Tifa, Cloud can be with her, and if things didn't work out, he was there.

"Don't dwell on it. I'm not going until August." Johnny said in an uplifting tone.

"I know…you know I'll call you everyday. I just don't understand why your parents want to leave."

"Well, Midgar is a big city. Big city, big profits."  
"But…you seemed to take the news pretty well when you found out you were moving."

Johnny shrugged. "Nothing I can really do."

"I guess so…" Tifa said sadly.

Johnny felt he had answered her coldly. He lays on her shoulder and they stay there. Letting time pass. A weird silence as they wait for one or the other to break it. Tifa slides off the table.

"So are we ready? I did come here for a reason." Tifa smiles.

"Come on." Johnny laughs. "All work no play?"

"Fine." Tifa says walking to the living room. "One game."

………………………………...

Cloud, Vincent and Zack enter Cloud's home. His mother brought out the home maker side of her. Offering cookies, crackers, small pies. Zack is here to study with Cloud. Vincent (reluctantly) joined too. They went up to their room. As Cloud opens the door he is greeted by Nanaki. Who is jumping up to lick Cloud's hand. Zack watches in confusion and Vincent is annoyed and lets out a small sneeze.

"I thought he was Tifa's." Zack said.

Cloud pushed away Nanaki slightly with his hands. He just wanted him out of the way so he wouldn't step on him by accident.

"Yeah but everyday when _I_ come from school he finds a way into my house and 'greets' me." Cloud sighs.

Cloud turns to see Zack rubbing Nanaki's belly.

"I think its kinda cute…See that's why I love dogs. They greet you when you come home and they bite the hell out of people that are not suppose to be in your home!" Zack says.

"Cloud send him home…" Vincent says staying away from Nanaki.

"Leave him, he's not doing anything wrong." Cloud says taking out books and stacks them on his desk.

They grab a place to sit and the studying begins. It seems more like helping Zack though.

"Where the hell were you in 11th grade? This is easy stuff!" Cloud shouts correcting Zack's answer.

"Aw, you know I can't tell you all the details…" Zack grins.

"It's not funny Zack. Here can you do that." Cloud pushes back the paper circling a question.

Zack takes it and stares it down. Vincent watches and looks at the window. A mountain of snow flakes has begun on the ceil. And some stick on the glass turning into water drops. Vincent breathes on the window glass making a fog over it. Vincent goes over to a frustrated Cloud.

"How's he coming along…"

"Not good." Cloud blurted out.

"I'm right here you know…" Zack mocked.

"That's wrong that's wrong!" Cloud grabs the paper from him.

"It would help if you told me what I was doing wrong!"

Nanaki watches patiently at the three of them wagging his tail. His tongue hanging out and it seems like he is smiling.

"Man, how did you pass kindergarten?" Vincent said looking at Zack's wrong homework." Vincent lets out a small sneeze after words.

"Hey, I still don't like you after you humiliated me back in Halloween."

"Zack let it go!" Cloud and Vincent said.

Zack falls into his seat. Bickering, mumbling harsh silent words. Zack turns his head to Nanaki who is watching him.

"What are you looking at?" Zack says bitterly.

Nanaki moves his head to the side. "You." he barks.

Vincent shifts his eyes, Cloud rips the paper by accident and Zack falls back into the floor. Nanaki barks in laughter. They all go pale. They all gather to the corner of the room.

"I knew that thing was a demon!" Vincent sneezes.

Cloud pick up Nanaki and brings Nanaki to his face. Nanaki licks his face, only one small lick. Cloud shudders.

"You…can…talk…?" Cloud slowly says.

Nanaki barks in response. Cloud shakes his head.

"Hey we all heard him." Zack pushes Cloud aside and takes Nanaki away from him.

"Speak! We know you can!"

Nanaki whimpers and cries.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Nanaki hoarsely barks and bites Zack.

Zack drops Nanaki hard to the floor while Zack grabs his hand and hold it. Nanaki run to Cloud and hides between Cloud's leg. Cloud is still shaken by Nanaki and trips to his bed. Nanaki jumps to him there and curls into a small ball on Cloud's stomach. Vincent throws another sneeze.

Zack tends to grab Nanaki but hears Mrs. Strife enter.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling."

"Fine. Mom!" Cloud regains himself.

Mrs. Strife sees Nanaki and laughs.

"Oh! I see, he came in again. Now how does he do that? Want me to send him back home?"

"No!" the three of them respond quickly. Throws Mrs. Strife off guard.

"Okay…just don't be reckless with him. He's just a baby."

Nanaki barks and in return Mrs. Strife laughs again and leaves.

"I'm no baby I'm--" and Nanaki drifts into barking.

Cloud puts Nanaki down and the three of them go by his desk. Leaving Nanaki on the middle of the floor. Barking still. He seemed into it.

"You think he's got the talking down pack?" Vincent says.

"Guess not…" Cloud says.

"Dumb dog….bit my hand…" Zack sucks the small droplets of blood on his finger.

Nanaki yawns and heads out Cloud's door.

"Hey, where is he going?" Zack says.

"Back home…good riddance…" Vincent lets out another sneeze.

"Hey you allergic or something?" Zack says.

Vincent ignores Zack. It bothers the hell out of Zack. Cloud puts his name on a sheet of paper.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm done with my homework. I just need to relax…watch t. v., play a game. I just need to get out of here."

"Hey! We just heard the dog friggin' talk and we're just gonna leave like nothing-"

"Well I'm done…" Vincent puts away his books.

"….Me too…" Zack plays along.

"Us telling you the answers doesn't count as doing it by yourself." Vincent says.

"The teacher won't know." Zack grins

"Hey I'm going down stairs." Cloud interrupts.

They follow and sit lazily on the couch. Cloud gets up opening a small door under the Wall Unit of his t. v.

"Wanna play a game?" Cloud says getting out the PS3 controllers.

"Hell yeah! Pass me one."

Cloud tosses the controller.

"What about you Vincent?"

Vincent shrugs. Never played a game. Can't be too hard.

"Sure."

Cloud hands Vincent the controller and Cloud takes a seat.

"All I really got is Resistance."

"Hey can we go online?" Zack asks.

"Sure, but you gotta either go to my room or the computer down here."

"Alright." Zack heads up to the room. "You got Bluetooth?"

"Naw, why would I want to hear some 10 years olds telling me to F myself and combinations of racial slurs."

"Really? I like to curse out those 10 year olds. They get REALLY mad if you do that." Zack laughs.

"You're sick." Vincent adds heading over to the computer.

"You all ready?" Cloud shouts.

Zack and Vincent shout yes.

"Here it goes…."

………………………………...

Cloud's eyes are glued to the television and his thumbs pressed tightly on the controller. Vincent has gotten the hang of it and is enjoying himself. Cloud began sitting on the couch…and is not one inch away from the screen.

"Hey!!" Zack yells from upstairs.

Cloud snickers a cynical laugh.

"I'll get you for that!" Zack yells.

Cloud chose the humans as well as Vincent. Zack had to be the odd one and choose the alien race. Cloud picked up some clips with Vincent behind him.

"You see anything?" Cloud shouts to Vincent.

"Nope nothing--aw damn!! Someone got me!!!"

Cloud gets shot too. Cloud moves the joystick vigorously to try and avoid more shots but he is shot and killed.

"Aw damn!" Cloud throws his controller hard on the floor only to pick it back up and return to playing. "Zack I know it was you!"  
"No, but I wish I did do it!" Zack laughs.

It is true in the small window on the bottom it says 'rich boy had killed foggy'.

"He's right someone called 'love to fight killed' me." Vincent shouts.

"Jerks…."

………………………………...

Tifa and Johnny give each other five. They had great team work. And they laughed as they watched the killing spree begin.

"Looks like someone called 'lover boy' is following us."

"Want to kill him for the fun of it?" Johnny jokes.

"That's not right, he's on our team, kinda."

"Fine….hey shadow and foggy are ganging up on me!" Johnny yells.

"I got you!" Tifa says.

And blasts away only to get shot in a cross fire.

"Damn!" they both yell.

………………………………...

"Good going 'shadow'!" Cloud says happily.

"Not bad yourself." Vincent says.

It really is a compliment in a weird way.

"Aw here they come…you ready?"

"Whenever you are foggy."

Before they know it they are surprised by a grenade blowing up in front of them. They can hear Zack howl with laughter.

"Now THAT was me! Pay backs a bitch, huh Cloud?" Zack yells.

"Damn…you…" Cloud quietly says pressing hard on the buttons.

"Hey Cloud…"

Cloud follows Vincent into an abandoned house where a sniper gun stood. Cloud smirks and picks up the gun. And they both get out of the rugged house and into the wreaked battle field land setting. Vincent watches Cloud's back as Cloud readies and aims.

"Get a load of this Zack!" Cloud yells.

"Huh?"

Cloud snipes Zack in the head.

"Ahhh! You jerk!"

But to Cloud's ego the screen flashed that team red(aliens) had won.

"HaHaHa!" Zack laughs.

"That's it I'm done." Vincent says coldly turning off the computer and putting the controller away.

Cloud sits there on the couch with his head flopped down looking up…

"Damn…."

………………………………...

Johnny and Tifa cheer for joy.

"Huh did you that guy snipe 'lover boy'?" Johnny said.

"Yeah, too bad he lost." Tifa grins. "Now…" Tifa turns off the game. "I came here for a reason now lets go."

Johnny follows her up to his room. To her it seems more like a master bedroom. Not even her father's room is this great. Not even her whole house is this great…Tifa puts her book bag down and searches inside.

"I got it right here."

"You sure you want to fix your mother's locket. I mean wouldn't it be better to keep it the way it is. To keep its sentimental worth."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt, right? I just want it to look beautiful the way my mother kept it. So you know of this guy that can fix it?"

"Yeah, I'll give it to him as soon as I can, you sure you got it?" Johnny said.

He watched her as she looked in her book bag. Her body shakes and she is scared. No. She couldn't have lost it. She looks harder and Johnny knows something is wrong.

"Tifa…" he says slowly.

"No, NO. I had it. I remember putting it back in my book bag. It can't be gone!" she is crying hysterically.

"Tifa calm down…"

"NO. I won't. It was my mother's and now I lost it!"

Johnny didn't mean it in a bad way. Her eyes scattering everywhere scanning the room. It couldn't be here. The only place she could really lose it was on the way to Johnny's house or in school. Johnny bends next to her and watches his words.

"Look we can search for it…when was the last time you had it."  
"Today in school. I had it in 7th period and I don't think I could have lost it 8th…" Tifa cried.

"Okay okay lets go outside and search for it okay?" Johnny says in a soothing tone.

Tifa nods her head and her hair flows over her face. Seaming across her tears. It's the only thing Tifa has of her mother's. Something that her mother used to wear. In a way, Tifa feels closer to it since her mother once held it. Johnny grabs their coats and head outside. It is snowing hard and Johnny goes back inside to get an umbrella. Tifa stays close to Johnny and under the umbrella. They walk and Johnny follows Tifa as she re-traces her footsteps.

Grey slush was along the road and wet puddles scattered on the road. The snow tainted by cars or dirty foot steps. A snow flake ends up on Tifa's eyelashes and she rubs it off only to emit some tears.

"How could I lose it." she cried.

"Don't worry, we have to find it sooner or later."

Their breathe visible in the air. Signs are everywhere about Christmas. 20 off, or buy one get one free. Trees on the side of the road decorated poorly but it shows that the people care. The heart of the city is more flashy. And overall more into Christmas decorations, more into fantasy. Which is not always a good thing.

It has been over and hour and the rain is pouring. It is getting harder to see and it is bitterly cold.

"I think its time I go home." Tifa says in a single sad tone.

Johnny looks at her as she backs away. His body moves closer and she looks at him.

"We'll find it, I know we can…" he says sweetly.

Tifa shakes her head. "It's late Johnny. And I must get on your nerves. Crying every time something's wrong."

Tifa hates to feel weak around people. Which is why she keeps her feelings to herself most of the time. Keeping her grief and pain, for a woman she barely knew.

Johnny smiles at her lowing his head to hers. Their face close to each other. They can feel each others warm breathe.

"I think its good you show what you feel…it makes you more human." Johnny says slowly.

Tifa moves her head averting his eyes. "Its just…I don't want others to know what I think, its not like I don't think about it…"

She can feel his fingers under her chin and he moves her head so that she can see him.

"It's hard though, why go through it alone…?"

She moves her eyes again and he comes closer to her. His body tense and easing closer to her. Until she looks at him with a veil of tears covering her eyes. He moves in on her, him embracing her with his free hand. Their lips connecting, her body and mind feeling a different sensation. Anger and disgust. If Tifa was just a normal girl, she would have just slapped him. Unfortunate for him she wasn't just a normal girl. She forms a hard and tight fist and punches him down.

He is dazed on the cold snow, the umbrella flying away. The side of his face is covered with snow. He looks up to her, wondering why…and so does she. She begins to cross the street recklessly not even paying attention to the hard traffic. Johnny desperately follows her. Wiping the snow off of him.

"Tifa!! Wait!!! Let me explain please!"

She only runs faster pushing those who are in her way.

"Tifa please!!" Johnny runs.

She looks back only for a second and decides to go into a store. Johnny runs in. It is a small crowed store. He can she her going by the drinks. He squeezes his way to her.

"Tifa please, I'm sorry just listen." Johnny says quietly, doesn't want to draw attention.

Tifa snaps back at him. "No, you listen. What the hell were you thinking!? Did you think you can score with me when I'm vulnerable when you know I'm emotional going crazy?" she cries. "You wanted to look like some hero? Like you can take away the pain? I won't let you do that to me!" she stomps off and the jingling of the bell on the door rings loud.

Johnny follows her she is not running but he tries to keep up.

"Look it was dumb alright, but I don't want you to think I was doing it to look like some big shot."

"Then why did you do it?" Tifa said.

"Well because-"

"Because what!?" she screeches.

"Dammit because I love you!"

Tifa stops. They are in the middle of a crowed side walk. People walk around them. Funny how easily you are ignored in this world. Tifa shakes her head.

"No you don't-"

"Tifa just look! We've been together for as long as we can remember! Is it so bad if we can just know how it feels. Damn why can't we just see how it goes! Give us a chance!"

"A chance?" Tifa scoffs.

Tifa looks down crying softly.

"Why are you putting me in this situation!?"

"Look we can work this out-" Johnny walks close to her.

She jerks away from him shaking.

"There is no 'we'! The only 'we' we are, are friends, and you're making _that_ slip away!"

She walks away again and Johnny follows her and is tired of following her like a pathetic wimp so he reaches and grabs her arm. Her initial reaction is to punch the hell out of him. But she warns herself not to. He lets her go. He only did it to get her attention. His face is red. From his anger and that punch.

"So what the hell are you and Cloud?" he bitterly says.

Tifa eyes him.

"What the fuck does he have to do with this!?"

"Because when it comes to him, he has this invisible hold on you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! One minute you're cheering for the guy and next it seems like you have this deep hatred of him." She goes up to his face disrespectfully.

But she does it more so people won't think there is a problem.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispers.

Johnny looks down on her.

"I won't treat you like I'm some fuckin' child." he whispers harsh in her ear.

She slaps his face hard and walks away. His vision is blurred a bit from the hit and snow but he tries to run it off. He loses his sight on her.

She runs crying hard and the snow hitting her hard in the face. She wonders why she overreacted. He wasn't doing anything wrong she tells herself. It was her fault. She looks back trying to see if he's still there. He isn't.

She mutters out more tears. And thinks, why would he want anything to do with me now.

"I'm so sorry Johnny…"she cries to herself softly and quietly.

And runs off.

………………………………...

The girl stands behind the counter slouching and watching the man examine the locket. The pawn shop is dark and dusty. With one dim light bulb exerting the only source of light. The man shakes his head and looks back to her. Her attention goes back to him.

"Sorry, I can't give you that much for this. It's already worn a little."

"Just give me a hundred, please that's all I need!" the girl yells.

The guy looks at her. He lets out a sigh.

"Fine. Just because it seems like you need it."

He takes the locket and hands her the money. She mouths the words thank you and leaves.

She wonders what this money will go towards. Food, books for school, clothes or her rent. Which is a month overdue already. She only has her school uniform left to wear. No time to pack up from her home in its situation. She walks across to her apartment. She puts in the key, and bangs the old door open. She lies on her bed. Her home…..

She would be starting school in a week….would those two kids she meT today recognize her? She hopes not. At least on that girls part. She was the one with the locket. All the boy had was a pass.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay!! And I want to thank Gena346, Rend, sarcastic.funn, xin567, Le Pecore Nere, Iris-sama and MakoRain for the reviews. And to just note….I am a big fan of your stories Rend!!!!**

**Even though your last comment made me not want to continue for a while….But I think its good some tough criticism you know!! I can only get better and now I'm determined to be better! So thanks! sigh….I'm still embarrassed that I made my favorite character of all time so bland…..but I can only get better, right?**

**So to xin567 Yuffie is here to stay. I just wanted to present her in the last chapter. **

**I never think of Zack as a bad guy so I wanted to show it, so thanks MakoRain(and I agree math is stupid)**

**Glad you think Nanaki is cute sarcastic.funn. Had to make him talk in this chapter.**

**And glad you love my story so far Le Pecore Nere!**

**And last but not least Gena346 you said you would like to see Vincent and Yuffie get stuck in a closet together…weird since I kinda had that in mind for the story…with a minor differenceJ**

**So thanks for the reviews! And believe me when I say I'll be as surprised as you how this story finishes. So if you want to keep reading more remember to review it'll keep the story alive!!!**

**sigh….what I am gonna do with you Cloud….**


	17. Chapter 17 To Run Away

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 17**

…**TO RUN AWAY**

Cloud sat on his couch listening to the news. Cloud's mother already went to sleep and Vincent was still reading his book. The news was all over about the war in Wutai. Cloud did his best to ignore it. Just looking up, here and there. He should really go to bed. Vincent eyed his weird behavior.

"If you're so bored just go to bed." Vincent scoffed.

"Not yet…I'm just waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for-" Vincent looks out the window to Tifa's house. "Oh I see. Tifa hasn't come home yet."

Vincent flipped through his pages. Cloud sat down with his hands pressed on his legs.

"Maybe she's home….I just didn't hear her that's all."

"….Maybe…but that's too much worrying for someone who's only a 'friend'."

"You know Aerith would move heaven and hell if something happened to Tifa."

"True, true." Vincent nodded.

Cloud laid back on the couch lazily. Taking in whatever the T. V. blasted out.

"……10 soldiers killed today…….over 500 Wutains killed today due to bombing….expect run away……young girl named-"

Cloud clicked the T.V. off. No more. Cloud got up and stretched and heading his way to his room. Vincent turned off any lights left in the house and laid on the springy couch.

Cloud opened his door and can feel something warm and furry pass his legs. Cloud quickly stumbled back. He can hear gurgling barks and attempts of the human language. And for a second it was either the light was dimming somewhere or….something was on fire. Cloud crawled up and turned on the lights. It was Nanaki.

His face was scrunched together trying to grasp his emotions. And his tail waving nervously.

"Tifa!!…she….she's not home yet!!!" Nanaki barked and turned into a howl.

Cloud's ears rang and he snatched up Nanaki closing his mouth. Tears poured from Nanaki.

"Cloud!? Is something wrong?!" His mother shouted.

"No not at all!!" Cloud shouted.

With his body hard against the wall, trying to keep Nanaki quiet. The pup put up a good fight. But stopped to look around when the door knocked. Cloud let the squirming Nanaki go and ran down stairs. He saw his mom, upset and annoyed. Her hair in a sleepy mess and just angry.

"Who the hell could it be at-at.." she looked at her son.

"Um….2." Cloud responded.

Cloud's mother rolled her eyes and opened the door. It was Tifa's father. She was startled by him. His body stiff from the hard snow outside. Nanaki jumped down stairs and was by Mr. Lockhart.

"Have you seen my daughter, she's not home and I tried calling her. Please do you know anything?"

Cloud's mother shook her head and she turned to Cloud. Cloud can only repeat.

"But the last time I heard from her she said she was going over to Johnny's."

"Yes…I know that." he said bitterly.

Mr. Lockhart coughed loudly and Mrs. Strife welcomed him inside. Cloud watched her in amazement. _How could she ever let that-that man into our house_. Cloud had to do something, he couldn't just sit there. Cloud went to his kitchen dialing the phone.

Vincent was forced to wake up from his 'sleep' and left the room. Left Mrs. Strife and Mr. Lockhart and they sat on the couch.

"How long were you out there?"

"A good few hours."

She shook her head. "But this isn't like Tifa. Is it because…well…." she looked on the floor.

"I don't think so. She's been doing good, it can't be because of her mother."

"Does she talk to you anymore about it?"

He shook his head. "Its been about 5 years since we really talked about. I mean we say things here and there and we do grieve but its better."

Mrs. Strife got up looking at her pictures on the mantle on the side. Her hands folded. Mr. Lockhart sat with his arms clamped and dangled between his legs.

"So you think Cloud had anything to do with it?" She said sternly, her face strong.

He looked around the room, looking for a way out…

"Maybe…"

She scoffed. At stared at a photo long and hard.

"He was your best friend…."

"No, please don't do this to me."

She swiftly looked back at him.

"You always act like its about _you_. That everyone is out to get _you. _Well listen to me! What you said to my said to my son at that party was out of pure hatred. And you had the mordacity to spit on my husband, your best friends, grave!"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how! How is 'maybe you got the fuck-up gene from your father' not suppose to mean what it is!" She yelled back. "He looked up to you! Do you know that!?"

"Of course I do! Hell, we were the best of friends-" he started yelling too.

"Then why do you live on hurting his son!? The only thing that is left of him!"

"If you could stop goddamn cutting me off I can tell you!"

"….mom?"

Cloud stood by the entrance hall to the kitchen, where he got a view of his mother, and Mr. Lockhart. He heard the yells from the kitchen, and he held a phone close to his pants….muffled it in, as noise could be slightly heard from the other line. Cloud eyed Mr. Lockhart.

"Its okay….just go…." his mother said tiredly and with her hands scanning out her messy gold locks.

Cloud hesitantly left and returned back to the kitchen with the phone. Nanaki waiting for him watching Cloud's every move. Vincent was there too, just taking a look in the fridge. He just wanted some sleep.

"Please just leave…" Mrs. Lockhart said showing Mr. Lockhart out to the door.

"Please….I think I owe some kind of and apology…"

"Some kind…" She scoffed. "Just go….I'm tired….I'm tired of looking at you…its just too many memories."

"I can understand that…too many memories when I look at you." he said looking into nothing….

"Just the six of us…aw…those were the day."

Now they are only four. How time passes. How people forget or end up hating what they loved most in the past. Reminiscing…such a horrible thing to these four people…once kids…now grown….and they now know the pain of this crazy world.

"So I heard Jeff is going to tell Aerith on Christmas." Mr. Lockhart said groggily.

"….Really?" her answer was delayed.

"Yeah…everything."

"He has too, him and Elmyra. Before anything happens to him, he wants to have the chance to tell her the truth."

"I also heard before he leaves, in January he's planning on taking Aerith to her original home. Where she was born. He asked me if I would come with Tifa…..and he told me to pass the message to you so you and…." he cleared his throat.

She let out a small laugh. "It would be a great time to catch up…wouldn't it? I can't remember the last time we were all together."

"Well….I'll be going…bye Jeannie."

"Bye Paul."

"And…look I'm sorry for what I said at the party."

"Shouldn't you tell Cloud that?"

"….I wasn't…." and he shook his head and left.

She slammed the door hard locking it. Passing the pictures and placing her hands over a picture of Cloud when he was two. She held him close in the picture and behind her hugging the both of them was him. Her body shakes with uneasiness, while memories pass within her brain. All she was able to do was look up and mouth the word 'why'. And sit down on the couch, crying. She looked up at the picture. With a sobbing face, her mouth quivering. While she tried to compose herself.

"I-I remember the first words you said to me." she shrugged. "Well I was knocked out." she said in a laughter tone. "Damn was I dumb….you and Cloud…..you both saved me….The first words you told me was, 'No-just go back to sleep'."

She cried out again covering her mouth. Remembering him….she couldn't believe it….it was hard remembering him….

"_So you going to be some kinda lawyer?"_

"_Its what I'm aiming for. What future are you heading for?"_

"_I'll do what I do as long as I live."_

"_You won't live long doing what you do. Too many crazy men in this world. You don't know what they've been doing."_

"_So…I don't care…"_

………………………………...

"Come on Cid! Please!" Cloud yelled.

"NO! NO! And NOOO!" he yelled.

Cloud pulled the phone further as he tried to talk into it.

"Why don't you use your mother's car!?"

"Because its broken! Now come on! You're a cop, aren't you suppose to find lost people."

"NOT WHILE I'M SLEEPING!!!!!!"

"Just come by! I'll be waiting for you around the park."

"Wait you little fuck-"

Cloud clicked the phone off. He once again almost tripped over a panicking Nanaki. Vincent sat up straight from tilting on the chair on one leg.

"So are you going to look for her?"

"I'm just trying to figure out where she could be. I called Aerith, tried to call Zack, Johnny just told me she was probably upset since its almost her mother's, well…." not even Cloud could say the words… "Anyway I called up Cid to see if we can get a ride. And even if he doesn't come, I still want to look around. How bad is it outside?"

Vincent took a look.

"Looks like a couple of inches…."

"Damn….well I'm going…"

Cloud got his coat and some boots Nanaki followed him. Cloud picked him up and sat him on the couch….I guess his mother went to bed.

"Nanaki….now I know you can understand me…" Cloud said slowly.

Nanaki put on what looked like a smile. Weird how a dog's face hold so much facial expression.

"Now I need you to stay here alright?" Cloud said.

Nanaki nodded and licked the tip of Cloud's nose. And Cloud pushed him away before he would wet up his face, like he usually does.

"Now stay." Cloud said putting his hands on top of Nanaki's head.

Cloud got up and saw Vincent getting bundled up too.

"You sure you want to come?"

"Yeah….never know what kind of trouble you'll be getting into so I'm coming along."

"….Thanks."

………………………………...

Zack waited patiently by the phone booth. He looked outside where car horns blasted and snow was beginning to pile up into muddy slopes. He held a lit cigarette and breathed slowly dialing numbers. He felt the boney fingers of the girl he was with down inside his coat. Cold and numb….nothing like Aerith's touch. Then why? Why do this when nobody is like her?

Zack pressed his body against the small booth alarmed at her and she backed away out of shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she yelled.

He went back to dialing the phone and his back facing her.

"Just go…we already did what we have to do…just leave…" he sighed.

"That's not what I hear about you….they say you make a women feel special…even after. Right now you're just treating me like shit."

"Please….my phone just died and I got a message that a friend of mine's is missing. And I'm just trying to figure on what's going on." Zack banged on the glass in the booth. "If he would just pick up the phone!"

She stood straight…hand on her hip…looking around.

"You know this might be fun for you! But I'm freakin' cold. Bye Zack."

She stomped away. Having to walk in snow with heels. Zack tried to call Cloud…but no one was picking up…after a while Zack got fed up and began walking. Maybe he could find Tifa. Wherever she is. But like he was in a sane state to meet her….he looked back at the phone booth. Should he call Aerith?….Should he just spill his guts to her? He waved it off. It'll only hurt her. If she doesn't know it'll be better for her. No matter how many pep talks Cloud gives him…his mind is already set.

It's just him and Aerith's relationship isn't going anywhere. Sure she is the only one is this world that he can talk to, or feel loved…in a caring way. But as far as 'the next step' he knows Aerith won't. And he doesn't blame her…or doesn't hate her for it….only shows how beautiful she is…and how ugly he is…..

He won't ever pressure her…only because he does love her. It's just he needs to feel that drive….that overwhelming call. He has already drowned himself in guilt, embarrassment and just total disgust….maybe he should call her……just maybe.

………………………………...

"So here I am having to chase some dumb kid loaded on who knows what with a stolen car. And I think to myself…am I really gonna try and kill myself in a car chase. I've seen those cop shows…how it turns up. Messy, I ain't killing myself for some under paid job………"

Cloud rested his head on the wheel while painfully listening to Cid's 'amazing life'. _Dear lord just kill me…._Cloud looked up ahead and it was nothing but traffic…and they were stuck in it. Cloud banged his head gently on the wheel until he spurred back up when the horn went off.

"…….so then this one time……and then he………you think I knew!-….."

Cloud ended up hearing parts of his long talk….mixing it up……it was all noise to him in the end. Cloud took a left where he was out of the line of traffic and drove around some more…mostly ignoring Cid. Cloud took a look outside of his window….that building….

_Crash------------------------------------------ Flames of inferno enveloped the car. As Cloud looked to his side….no….NO! The steel plate is on top of his father's shoulders….where his head should be…..Cloud panics…..his mother shrieking and he can feel her hands trying to unbuckle his car seat. Cloud looks closely at the steel plate….everything is quite…but he can see his mother crying. She is then gone, pulled out of the car by a cop…Cloud can see blood drip down to his clothes….and a lifeless body that falls down altogether._

_Cloud shrieks in terror. "DADDY!! MOMMY!! DADDY!!" No one is there to help him he moves himself from the seat belt and the car seat and falls onto his father….hugging him. He can tell….that his father……no….it can't be…. "It was my fault…"_

The car swerves to the side as Cid gets a grip of the wheel. But Cloud does not let go…he holds on to dear life, until he breathes out as if he was in a trance. He intends to stop the car…but a crazy rush of ecstasy is flowing in his mind. He does not know why. Before this can develop into something serious…and unchangeable Cloud slams his foot hard into the brakes…where he finds out that Vincent was trying to hold him down….Vincent lets go only breathe out of sheer relief. Cloud feels as if the car is killing him…air is escaping…_no…this only happens because I have motion sickness….nothings wrong!_ Cloud pushes his way out of the car. Cid catches him by the arm as they stand outside, Vincent opens the door….he needs the air too.

"What the hell just happened!?" Cid yelled loudly at Cloud.

Cloud looks down….he feels like tipping over….he cannot feel his legs. And he just shrugs and shakes his head.

"I-I don't know." Cloud let out…

"Don't give me that! You could have killed us!" Cid yelled.

Cloud looked away for a second, looking at that building…doesn't even know what its purpose….he just knows that was where----

Cloud turns back to Cid and lowers his head…he hates himself now. For all this craziness.

"I'm sorry! I just needed to get out of that death trap!" Cloud cried out.

Cid stands back.

"Kid…you were ever in a car accident?"

Cloud nods and laughs….

"But I was lucky…I have no reason to act like this…"

"Its called trauma…."

"No its called motion sickness, I've had it since I was a kid. Look you can go if you want….I don't really feel like driving anymore…"

"You sure kid…? You want to walk home? I can just leave this piece of junk here, pick it up tomorrow."

Cloud shook his head slightly. "That's okay…I'll be fine…and Vincent can you go back home and make sure everything is all right?"

"You mean with Tifa?"

Her name bled in his skull….and he pushes out any memories of her when they were young….all just bad memories….no way to forget them…

"Yeah…and check up on my mom too…and if you can send Nanaki back to his house…."

Vincent nods and goes into the car and Cid takes the wheel…but doesn't close the door and looks at Cloud.

"You sure you're alright?"

_No…_ "Yeah…I just need to walk this off."

Cid nods and closed the door and Cloud sees the red lights on the back of the car slowly vanishing…in the crowd and it is gone.

Cloud walks along a sidewalk…avoiding that building with hatred in his heart for this place…and ends up thinking…_You're the one who did it…not some building that wasn't even finished back then…it was just a construction site….._

Cloud shakes off this dreaded feeling. It consumes him of his thoughts when he thinks of his father. Damn….so is this how Tifa feels?

No, she had nothing to do with her mother dying….she was sick. Then again maybe it was the fact Tifa couldn't do anything. He just wants to get away from it all…this damn place…this damn city….this damn world….

_Wait…Tifa could be…._

Cloud runs throughout the roads paying no mind to the cars who are not moving anyway. He knows where she could be…

**Author's note: Yes!! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry if it took awhile.**

**So thank you for commenting on my last chapter, MakoRain, xin567, Ur1Nonly, sarcastic.funn, Rend, Le Pecore Nere, Gena346, Irontail and DynastyWARRIORS.**

**Glad you all think Nanaki is so cute J**

**And yes I feel bad for Johnny….kinda…..just joking!**

**And as for them all playing Resistance on the last chapter it was not an ad, but just having fun…what can I say, I'm a game freak!**

**And lastly what if I feel the cruel need to bring in Barret…..I don't really know….but I can't kill him! shrugs but I promise to make my fans happy…but still I don't think I can kill him off if I do think about bringing him in. And I'm also a crazy fan of Cait Sith J**

**So thanks for commenting! You all help me a lot knowing you like it. So if you want a faster update (since school is FINALLY over) remember to leave a comment they all help me improve my story! So once again thanks! Glad you think my story is great!**


	18. Chapter 18 To Hide Part 1

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE….**

**CHAPTER 18**

…**TO HIDE**

**PART 1**

_Cloud sat up on the stairs. The sweet scent of turkey roamed his house. Thanksgiving. But a dullness subsided in the air. Cloud hiding his face in his body in a crouching position. He can hear Aerith and Zack playing down stairs….and the eeriness of his silence. He can hear his mother only slightly, but he doesn't know what she's talking about. He feels alone….in his own guilt….of what happened over at the little girl's home…he kinda knows how it feels to lose a parent…but he can only remember his father on that day. Cloud's stomach clinched._

"_Clooooud!" he can hear Aerith sweetly call out. "Come on! Its your turn to be body guard! Because ZACK wants to be the bad guy!"_

_Zack grins closer to Aerith as he surprises her by grabbing her up. She yelps in surprise._

"_Aerith!?" her mother says in urgency from the kitchen._

"_It alright mommy! Zack just scared me!" she stuck out her tongue at him._

_Zack did the same to her._

"_We were just playing around!" Zack said._

_Zack and Aerith looked back at Cloud. He was still sitting….listening….he can hear his mother and Aerith's mother…._

"…_..she calls you mommy? I mean that's good, but it still….early you know…but its great to know she thinks of you as her mother."_

"_I know….me and Jeff thought its was a little soon too…that she accepted us so quickly. Usually it takes years before a child could get over such….trauma….but then again…she is a special girl….."_

_Cloud drowned the noise out. And he still sat there watching that new girl and Zack._

"_Cloud come on lets play!" Aerith giggled._

_Cloud glared her down with his tense eyes. Aerith quickly reacted._

"_What's wrong with you! I try and have fun and all you can do is sit there!" Aerith cried out._

"_Don't worry about it Aeiry…" Zack said._

"_AERITH!" she cried._

"_..He's always like this." Zack glared back. "Just sitting outside…not saying a word…a real freak."_

_Cloud shook at the thought of him being in the center of a conversation. He hated that attention. And what was more….he was being put down._

_Cloud thought……wasn't that new girl-Aerith- a year older than himself? Wasn't Zack two years older?….What about his mother, or that lady. Or was it only him that felt something was wrong!? That the girl's mother next door died! That no one seemed to care! No one seemed to take it hard! No one but him and the girl's family! Could no one see he was hurt!?…..But in his head, he second guesses himself….why is he upset? People die everyday….why should this really hit him hard…he doesn't even know the girl…or her mother….so why does he feel like this. He doesn't know how to answer his own thoughts…he just knows that he feels like this…._

_Before Aerith could stand up for Cloud after what Zack said the floor creaked as Cloud stood up and looked down. And opened his mouth for the first time to them._

"_I hate you two….I really hate you two…." Cloud said shaking._

_Aerith could feel her tears gathering up behind her eyes and Zack just stood there glaring at him. All Cloud could do was shrug at Zack's intense eyes. Aerith shrieked and ran into the kitchen to her mother. Leaving Zack and Cloud alone. Zack began running up the stairs as Cloud started to run from him in a panic. Zack caught him and pushed Cloud to the floor banging his head. Zack mashed Cloud's head in a rage and Cloud refused to call or cry for help. Until he couldn't hold it in any longer and cried for his mother._

_He heard hard foot steps coming up and his mother shoving Zack off of Cloud's back._

"_Zack what were you doing to my son!?" Mrs. Strife yelled at him._

_Cloud got up and Zack still glared at him._

"_You're two years older then him Zack! You should know better! He's just a baby still…"_

"_No I'm not! I'm five years old! I'm not a baby!" Cloud yelled back at his mother._

_A typical answer from a kid his age. But maybe it was true, seeing as he acted very differently then kids his age. Cloud ran to his him and closed the door hard, leaving them all there still wondering what happened._

"_Elmyra can you do me a favor and take the kids to the park."_

"_Yes of course, is everything okay with Cloud? Does it have to do with Keri's death?"_

"_I think it does…."_

"_But….he doesn't know anything about what happened or the meaning of it."_

"_I think he does…."_

_Elmyra grabbed Zack's hand and she called for Aerith she skipped along to her mother Elmyra whispered in Aerith's ear and they left without a sound._

_Cloud's mother went into his room where she saw him stuffing his face into a pillow. She softly laid on the edge and circled his little back with her finger. It tickled him a bit but he stood serious._

"_Baby are you okay? Or do you want to be treated like an adult now?" She said in her uplifting tone._

_His words muffled into the pillow which made no sense to his mother. He picked up his head._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

"_Its not me you should apologize to."_

_Cloud sat up with his legs folded and clutching to his pillow._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at those kids."_

"_You should tell them that."_

"_Didn't they leave already?"_

_His mother shook her head._

"_They might still be out there." She smiled._

_Cloud's face only got sadder._

"_Can you tell them…I don't want to see them…."_

"_What's the point of an apology if you don't tell them. Cloud what's wrong?"_

_He was quite for a while. Looking around his room and looking out the window._

"_Is it because of Tifa's mommy?"_

_Cloud looked back at his mother and nodded. Mrs. Strife hugged her son and pulled him close to her. He laid softly on her warm body._

"_You shouldn't worry about things like that Cloud, your too young."_

"_But Tifa has to."_

"_Do you want to see Tifa?"_

"……_.no."_

_He pulled away from his mom and went to reach for the door handle and opened the door._

"_And where are you going?" Mrs. Strife smiled._

"_To tell them I'm sorry." Cloud said with a fake smile._

………………………………

_Tifa and Johnny was playing the park. Tifa played in the sandbox with Johnny near by. He imitated car sound effects and plowed through the small sand castles they made with his toy cars. Tifa drifted away into making small circles in the sand. Johnny stopped and crawled over to Tifa._

"_Are you okay Tifa?"_

_Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen from all the crying from last night. She felt emotionally drained._

"_Johnny what happens to people when they die?"_

"_Hm…….my daddy says the souls of the dead go to a stream."_

"_A stream?" Tifa said puzzled._

"_Yeah the……….the Life Stream! That's what its called!" he said excited and out of place due to the seriousness of Tifa._

"_Do you think my mommy went to the Life Stream?"_

"_Yeah of course! She was always so nice! And she gave me cookies and toys I'm sure she went to the Life Stream."_

"_Do you know where the Life Stream is?"_

"_uh…." Johnny seemed to space out for a second. "It could be at Mt. Nibel….." he finally said._

_Tifa got up._

"_Hey Johnny lets play a game!" Tifa smiled her voice full of energy._

_Johnny sprinted up seeing his friend was back to normal._

"_What! What!" he said joyfully._

"_Hide and seek." Tifa said. "I hide and you seek ok?"_

"_OK!" Johnny smiled._

………………………………

"_So what's that boy's story?" Aerith pouted still kinda upset._

_She and Zack crawled on the monkey bars and Zack laid up top._

"_Who knows, he doesn't really talk in school. And he's such a baby! Whenever us boys go and play wrestle with him he always ends up crying or calling for his mommy. What a baby."_

"_Yeah what a baby." Aerith said sticking out her tongue._

"_Huh?" Zack sat up on the bars and looked across the park where he saw Cloud entering._

_Zack put on an evil smirk and jump down from the top of the bars. He stood there for a second enduring the pain and stupidity of jumping from that high._

"_You okay!?" Aerith cried and jumped down too._

_Luckily her jump wasn't that far._

"_Yeah……" Zack said hesitantly and shook it off and pointed at Cloud._

"_Ohhhhhh the baby!" Aerith teased sticking out her tongue again._

_Cloud heard her voice put didn't pay any attention since he didn't think they were talking about him. Until he noticed the two of them marching towards him. Cloud braced himself as if they came to beat him down…. 'how pathetic can I be? Being afraid of a grown baby and a girl…….'_

"_So watcha doing here Cloudy?" Zack evilly grinned._

"……_.um……….I…………I came to say……." Cloud mumbled his words._

"_Look! A minute ago he was so ready to say how much he hates us and look at him now! Can't even say a sentence without the word 'um'!" Aerith joined and laughed._

_Cloud backed down and turned away and walked to the benches where he sat hoping those two immature brats wouldn't follow him. He got his wish and they left him alone, playing their own fun games. Cloud sat and watched thinking……..'is Tifa alright……….I thought she was playing at the park……..why would she want to play at the park if her mother just'…………._

_Cloud's leg was aggressively moved. He quickly jumped up and saw small hands extending from under the bench. Cloud bent over and saw Johnny crawled underneath the small space under the bench. Johnny smiled at him and then put on a apologetic smile._

"_Sorry about that Star I thought that maybe you were Tifa." Johnny crawled out and took a breath of fresh air._

………………'_why can't any one just say my name'……….._

"_That's okay……..why are you looking for Tifa? She's not here?"_

"_I don't know where she is!" Johnny said with a huge smile on his face. "She the bestest hider seeker in the whole wide world!"_

_Johnny's high energy put Cloud out of place with his slow reaction……._

"_Oh……so your playing hide and seek with Tifa………."_

"_Uh…….I guess you can put it like that….."_

_Cloud staggered Johnny's high energy with his slow remark._

"_So I'm just gonna go find Tifa, okay Space? See ya!"_

_Johnny ran off onto the slides……slid down and jumped up and down the play house……..to go on the monkey bars………to go back on the slides………. 'boy this kid must have some heavy duty sugar rush or just has ABC….um ADC?…….hm……..some letter disease mommy says she's glad I don't have……….Wait!? Did he just call me Space!?………if he can't say my name, not that its hard, he can at least stick to one name…….'_

_Cloud looked around. 'How can she play hide and seek at a time like this, I mean its none of my business, but still.' Cloud pondered for a second and looked around the park some more. Not that many places to hide, since Johnny was doing a fine job of scouring even inch of the park. Maybe she's not here. Cloud heard a small pebble by the gate. Cloud looked up and saw the mountain pass to Mt. Nibel. 'She couldn't have…………' Cloud ran out the park following the long rusted wire gate. _

_Zack and Aerith took notice and so did Johnny. Johnny's face expression dulled and he ran as fast as he could following Cloud._

"_Where do you think they're going?" Aerith observed from her seat._

"_Who knows……but wanna find out?" Zack said with a huge grin._

_Aerith smiled back sweetly causing Zack to blush._

………………………………

_Cloud followed the gate that kept going way to the busy side walks and shops. He looked for some sort of opening he can go through, something anything._

"_Hey hey Moon!"_

_Cloud instantly knew who it was and looked back. He saw Johnny waving and his face puffing out air fast and hard. Cloud slowed down and waited for Johnny to catch up. Seemed like his Sugar rush was coming to a crash. Johnny bent down putting his hands on his knees sweating hard and pick up his head to look at Cloud._

"_Clown…….I think…….I think Tifa…….Tifa….she went up to……" Johnny gasped for air. Cloud gently rubbed Johnny's back helping him up. Johnny took one last intake of air. "I think Tifa went to Mt. Nibel, Crown to see her mother."_

'………_..what is it about my name that this kid can't get………..'_

_Cloud's thoughts snapped back after letting his inner thoughts pass._

"_Why would she do that!?" Cloud said._

"_Because…I think I told her to go there by accident." Johnny's voice cracked and his face began to fill up with tears. "Please Corn we have to make sure she's alright!" he cried._

_It was hard for Cloud to take Johnny seriously since he was making fun of his name. But Cloud didn't have time to mind Johnny's names for him._

"_Come on lets go!" Cloud said grabbing Johnny's hand._

_Johnny picked up his pace until he was running along side with Cloud._

"_So why is Tifa going to Mt. Nibel?" Cloud said._

"_I told her that her mom might be at Mt. Nibel."_

"_Why did you tell her something so stupid!?" Cloud snapped. "Her mother's dead!"_

"_I know I know!" Johnny cried._

_Cloud backed off and lowered her anger. He didn't mean to upset Johnny._

"_She asked me where do people go when they died, so I said they go to the Life Stream."_

"_The what?"_

"_I don't know! Something my parents talk about. Anyway then she asked me where the Life Stream is. So I said it might be on Mt. Nibel. Then right after I told her she wanted to play hid and seek."_

"_Then she must have ditched you to go to Mt. Nibel." Cloud said coldly, but wasn't purposely trying to be mean but it came across Johnny like that._

"……_yeah……"_

_Cloud looked at Johnny._

"_Hey do you know my name?"_

"_uh………Fog?"_

_Cloud shook his head. "Its Cloud."_

"_Oh! Nice to meetcha Cloud!" Johnny smiled._

**Author's note: The story lives!!! Yes my mind was off on vacation and sadly still is which is horrible timing since school is back……ah school. But sorry for the long wait and hope that you'll all still remember my story since its nothing without its fans XD**

**So this is a flashback of Cloud's child hood where he really meets up with Zack, Aerith and Johnny. This is what Cloud is thinking as he's trying to find Tifa in the present time. The chapter seemed too long (at least I thought it was now that I'm looking at it but I guess its too late...) so I put it in two parts. I just wanted to show how Cloud, Zack and Aerith's past made their future friendship or the start of it. And I guess this is a way for me to get back into the mood of continuing typing this story since I'm still going through a minor writers block. So we'll all see what this turns to and if Cloud finds Tifa back at the present. And hope you all don't mind this flash back story - (and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have done since I was too impatient and lazy to re-read it)**

**Oh and before I forget I want to thank Le Pecore Nere and for loving Nanaki XD, and xin567 I'm not making promises but I'll do my best to put Cait Sith in the story if they fit in, sarcastic.funn glad you liked the last dramatic chapter makes me happy to hear it :D , Rend I'm trying my hardest to keep Cloud's personality intact without killing him with my fan girl-ness so glad to hear I'm getting better! Gena 346 thanks for the support! waves, MakoRain yes I love to do a lot of the past on my stories so that'll be common in my stories, Irontail yes…..us Cait Sith fans have died off from the ice age but we shall rise again! (I'm in such a hyper mood since I finally have a new chapter up XD), DynastyWARRIORS sorry if this update took TOO long but I'll try my best to update faster, and 4 the luv of Vincent I promise I'll do my best to write my stories faster!**

**So hope you guys and the rest of my fans enjoy this chapter and continue to read my story and I'll do my best to get better and finish this story! Be sure to leave a comment they all help me know its being read!**


	19. Chapter 19 To Save A Life Part 2

**WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…**

**CHAPTER 19**

…**TO SAVE A LIFE**

**PART 2**

"_Zack I think we're going the wrong way." Aerith whined._

"_No I'm sure they went this way." Zack said holding her hand in the busy crowd._

"_I want to go back to my mommy….." Aerith cried._

_Zack rolled his eyes and saw Cloud. Only one kid on this earth that had hair like that and Johnny was with him too. _

"_Come on!" Zack pulled Aerith like a lifeless doll and jerked her along the crowd of people._

_They followed them into an alley. Aerith stuck close to Zack in the dark and dingy alley. Zack heard something and quickly pulled Aerith down behind a trash can._

"_Zack what are-"_

"_SHH" Zack hissed._

_Zack peeked beyond the trash can and Aerith climbed over Zack's pack putting a little of her weight on him trying to see what Zack was trying to see. She pouted her lips and she had an annoyed expression on her face. She didn't see anything but a long dark alley. Garbage everywhere and she was upset she was so close to a dirty garbage can._

"_Zack what are looking at?" Aerith whined again._

_Zack rolled his eyes because now he was getting upset with her. "Just look, look closely you see them?"_

_Aerith squinted her eyes and saw two small figures bended over next to a gate. Chucks of dirt came up and it looked like they were digging._

"_What are they doing….?" Zack said in puzzlement._

_Cloud and Johnny's finger nails were filed down to their skin and they bled badly. Cloud tried enduring the pain since he was the oldest one and tried to show off in his own way. But the tears got the best of him, but it kinda helped that Johnny was crying too. But instead of making a scrunched face and yelling, Cloud just let his tears flow down and continued digging. Johnny did his best to catch up. Cloud shoved Johnny's shoulder a bit._

"_I think we can get through the gate now, stop digging."_

_Johnny stopped and took a good look at the small hole they made underneath the gate._

"_You think we can go through it?" Johnny said sadly._

"_Yeah….I'll go first okay?" Cloud said._

_Cloud crawled down and let his arms through the gate, now the hard part…..his entire body. Cloud pulled himself closer to the gate and bended his head down, he can feel the sharp steel scratching his head, it only got worse when it got to his body and he could feel the pain of the steel ripping his skin, and he could hear his shirt tearing._

"_Cloud! Just get out! We can make a bigger hole just get out! Your bleeding!!" Johnny cried._

_Too late now Cloud was half way there, might as well get it over with then go back and feel the pain of the steel again only to still be on the other side of the gate. Cloud hand's were shaking and his finger deep in the dirt………. 'almost there…….I can do it………I know I can………just please, please let Tifa be alright………please don't let us be late."_

_Johnny tried his best to pick up the steel gate a little so it wouldn't touch Cloud's back, but it was no use, it was too heavy to move but Johnny still tried, and it made Cloud feel better, knowing Johnny was helping. But Cloud yelled out._

"_Johnny just let it go, your not helping so just wait until I'm on the other side okay?" once again something that sounded harsh, but Johnny knew Cloud by now, and knew he didn't mean it in a bad way and Johnny let go._

_For that moment Zack admired Cloud, even though he still didn't know what he was doing, but Zack knew Cloud a bit too. He knew Cloud wouldn't do something like this just to play in Mt. Nibel, it had to be something important. And really important if he was willing on going through this much pain._

"_We…….we should help……" Aerith uttered sweetly._

"_No…..let him be, let him do this." Zack had a deep face._

_Something that showed maturity and understanding._

"_If he needed it, he would have cried or something." _

_Aerith watched Cloud and her heart ached for him._

"_I'm sorry I made fun of you……." she quietly said under her breathe._

_Cloud finally made it to the other side, his back bleeding and his hands twitching with agony. But he let the feeling and the sensation of his pain subside and got back up on his feet and cried out a little._

"_Johnny lets try and dig a bigger hole okay?"_

_Johnny nodded, but felt bad that Cloud had to go through that pain, and now it'll be easier for him._

"_That's okay Cloud I can do it!" Johnny smiled back and started to crawl under the gate._

_Cloud quickly squatted down trying to pick up the gate, he struggled but he was able to pick up the gate….a little. But Johnny's body was smaller then Cloud's so Johnny wasn't hurt by the steel gate that bad. Just a few rips off of his shirt but it didn't hurt him._

_When Johnny finally got up from his dirty knees he stood up and looked up at the steep hill ahead of them. Cloud let out a breathe of air…..it was getting cold. _

"_So-so we gotta climb that?" Johnny's voice jumped._

_Cloud nodded his head and started walking to the hill_

"_Come on." Cloud said._

_Johnny followed and then started climbing up. Not sure what they were doing but just using common sense and instincts._

_Aerith and Zack came out of hiding when they could barely make out Cloud and Johnny's body._

"_What are they doing?" Aerith said rubbing her arms from the sudden chill of the weather. _

"_I don't know…."_

"_Maybe we should go get my mommy." Aerith uttered._

"_Or…..we can go see what they're doing." _

"_But I heard Mt. Nibel is a very dangerous placed."_

"_Then I'll protect you." Zack smirked._

_Aerith glared at Zack's ways._

"_Come on I know a safer way." Zack said grabbing Aerith's hand._

_They ran off into the crowded street once again._

"_Hey what if we lose them?" Aerith cried._

"_We won't, trust me it takes a long to time to climb that small rocky hill and by they time we reach the top we'll be there."_

"_Hm…..HEY why didn't you stop them and tell them there was a safer way to go up there!?"_

"_Maybe I just wanted to see Cloud get hurt." Zack smirked._

_How much he regretted those words leaving his mouth since he knew it wasn't true…not anymore……and the real reason why Zack didn't stop him was because it proved he wasn't a baby like Zack thought. That whatever was going on in Cloud's head, wasn't a joke. Just maybe……Zack respected him more. Zack started laughing out of nowhere at the though of it. Aerith eyed him suspiciously._

"_Boys are so weird."_

………………………………

_Cloud could feel the cold wind going up his back through his shirt and carefully placed his foot on an outward stone and began extending his arm in search for another rock to hold on to. Cloud wanted to look down to see if Johnny was ok, but by the time Cloud moved his head slightly down, nausea devolved and his head felt as light as air to him. He leaned close to the rocky hill, hugging its sharp rocks in hope for some balance. Johnny suddenly looked up at the terrified Cloud._

"_Y-you okay Johnny?" Cloud said._

"_Uh huh." Johnny wanted to ask the same thing…but kept quiet._

_Cloud swallowed a small amount of air, hoping to feel better. It did for a while. And Cloud started up again. Both of their fingers were numb and scratched and their bodies ached. Johnny yelped._

"_Tifa was here!"_

_Cloud didn't look down he kept his head up and only talked._

"_What do you mean? Do you see her?"_

"_No….this was in her hair." Johnny reached for it…_

"_Johnny!" Cloud yelled._

_It caught Johnny off guard and he looked up._

"_Don't touch it, you'll only lose your balance and fall."_

_Johnny nodded…and then said yes. And they continued up the rocky hill._

"_Cloud?"_

_..wow he said my name right…. "Yeah?"_

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Tifa? You don't even know her…." Johnny said the last part under his breathe…and Cloud didn't hear._

_Cloud still climbed up and his head was trying to come up with an answer. Truth was…he didn't even know. Was it because he just knew she was in trouble? That he knew what she must be going through? But he doesn't know her well enough to care…or should care. He had no real point in doing what he was doing._

"_Because I want to help her." Cloud bluntly said._

"_Why?"_

"…_..Because I want to."_

"_So…you're willing on hurting yourself…for someone you don't even know?"_

"…_I guess you could say that."_

_Johnny clenched his teeth. Maybe it was from the cold….but really…it was because he felt bitter hate towards Cloud. That Cloud was willing on doing anything for his best friend. Cloud doesn't even know her like he does. And yet….why couldn't Johnny do the same? What was he so afraid of. Those feelings stood with him…and still stayed._

_Cloud pushed his way up the top and laid on his back breathing heavily. He saw Johnny's small hands coming up and Cloud sat back up to help him._

_The second Cloud touched Johnny's hand he scowled._

"_Leave me alone! I can make it up by myself!"_

_Cloud didn't take no notice to the angry in his voice and just ignored it and let Johnny be….that only upset him even more._

_Johnny then ran in fast sprint._

"_Johnny wait!!" Cloud yelled out._

_Cloud tried running after him, but his knees gave out and he had to catch his breathe. A drop of water slid down Cloud's back. Cloud picked up his head to the grey sky….it was raining._

………………………………

"_Tifa!!! Tifa!!!!!" Johnny called. "TIFA!!!!" Johnny cried._

_No answer. It was beginning to get dark and Johnny was lost and alone. He heard strange noises and it gave him chills all over his body he finally sat down and began crying. He was scared…and didn't know what he was doing._

"_TIFA TIFA TIFA WHERE ARE YOU!" _

_He looked up ahead and noticed a small figure…walking along a jarred path. Johnny suddenly snapped out of it and put on the biggest smile on his face. He step and ran oven puddles and began crying her name out._

"_Tifa!! Is that you!!!??? Tifa?!"_

_She turned her head and saw Johnny running fast once he saw her face…..it made his day. He jumped and skipped towards his best friend. She laughed and smiled back….oddly. He didn't stop running and ended up sliding towards her and they slipped on the hard surface of the mountain. They didn't care, and instead laughed. When they got up he went up to her and hugged her tightly and let her down._

"_Tifa! Why are you up here? You know this place is dangrus." Johnny said still sounding out his last word…not fully saying it right._

"_I'm here to see my mom." Tifa said…she said it as if it was perfectly normal._

_Johnny believed her._

"_Really!? She's here! Where!"_

_Tifa looked ahead to the bridge and pointed towards it._

"_She has to be over there. It's the only place I didn't check." _

"_But….but Tifa, you know what our parents said…it dangrus…danger….IT'S A BAD PLACE!" Johnny spit out._

"_Why is that Johnny?"_

"_Becuz..Beclaus….THERE ARE REALLY HUGE MUNSTERS OUT THERE!"_

"_Why?"_

_Not even Johnny would ask these much questions._

"_Well….they can kill you…"_

"_No, I mean why are there really huge monsters….MONSTERS." She said slowly to Johnny._

"_Um…I don't know…" Johnny pondered._

"_Well I know why. They are not there to kill, they are there to protect. To protect the souls of the dead."_

"_Really!?" Johnny said in amazement._

"_Yep!" Tifa smiled. "And my mommy is there waiting for me, and once she sees me she'll make sure the monsters don't hurt me."_

"_Wow…." Johnny said._

"_Hey! Can you come with me?"_

"_Of course!" He grabbed her hand._

_And they marched forward._

"_Johnny?…I'm sorry I ran off like that…"_

_Johnny looked back at her and smiled. "Its okay, I prolly would have stopped you or something else. It's a good thing you found out what you did!"_

_Tifa was shocked, but she knows she shouldn't be…he is very active…and very gullible._

_The hours passed by and it got even darker the rain poured down on them but they still kept on going. And Johnny was determined to help Tifa and whatever she was doing, he felt up to this point, it should be his duty. Johnny started slowing down, as he heard the creeks of the bridge. He let go of Tifa's hand and started walking slowly behind her. Tifa didn't react and kept on going. The wooden bridge swayed from the hard winds, Johnny looked up at the sky….wouldn't be long till night rolled in. It was already dark due to the rain clouds….hm…_

_Johnny thought….Cloud….hopefully he went home so Johnny could be with Tifa and help her, HIS best friend._

_Tifa placed her cold wet hands on the ropes of the bridge and placed one foot on it. It rocked hard but Tifa did her best to keep her balance. She bounced her head up._

"_Johnny? You still there?"_

"_Yeah…I am."_

"…_.okay…" Tifa looked over and down through the cracks in the planks into the black abyss under her and the bridge, she took a deep breathe and finally got the courage to put her other foot on the bridge….Johnny took a step back…_

_Tifa slowly paced herself and walked steadily on the bridge. It rocked hard and Tifa screamed. It felt as if she was floating for one second as the bridge bounced up and down, Tifa fell to her knees and shivered with fear. And with that….Johnny fled. He wasn't able to see her get hurt…and what's more….he couldn't help her…he knew since he didn't want to at that moment…he just wanted to be safe._

………………………………

_Cloud walked aimlessly along following the naturally paved path on the mountain. He hoped to see Johnny…anybody….Tifa…._

_Cloud stuffed his hands in his pocket trying to warm his hands. It didn't work, they still just got wet from his extremely damp clothes. He looked this way and that, looking for Tifa and asking himself why he was._

_He finally came up with an answer….because she was the only one who was nice to him. Whenever he wanted to go play with her, she would smile at him. Sure…after that the kids near her would laugh, but Tifa never once laughed at him….and for that he thought deserved something…right?_

_While deep in his thoughts he could hear a loud shrill. Cloud let out a deep breathe of air, as if he was letting out all of his thoughts…it was Tifa._

_He ran following her cries and avoided to splash and wet himself even more, he got fed up with and ran trying to take little notice to the ice cold puddles. What was important right now was to find Tifa. He came to a bridge…but he saw nothing….it was too dark to see anything really._

"_Is-Is someone there!? Johnny!? Did you come back!?" She cried._

_Cloud put his hands on the rope and slid his body to the bridge. The wind roared and shook the bridge once more. They screamed as they felt the bridge leave their feet for one second and it jounced back up forcing Cloud and Tifa to stumbled down._

"_Its me! Cloud!" he tried yelling over the loudness of the wind._

_Tifa looked back to the location of this new voice._

"_Who?"_

_Cloud shrugged it off._

"_Tifa can you see me?" Cloud said calmly._

"_No no. I can't." Tifa cried._

_Cloud looked down to his scraped knuckles….he had to help her out of this. _

"_Tifa can you come back? Come back over on this side."_

"_I can't…I want to see my mommy!" Tifa cried._

"_Tifa! Your mom….you can't see her…"  
"NO NO! Don't say it! Your wrong! Everyone is wrong! Only Johnny believes me! My mommy is alive!….I know she is…she….she has to be…."_

_Tifa sulked down her head to her lap and cried hard. Cloud allowed her to do so….she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was denying it…but right now, she was beginning to accept it. Cloud sat up and held out his hand._

"_Tifa…I don't know what to tell you, or if I should be the one to tell you anything, but you gotta trust me. Your mom….she can't come back. But you can, so please, can you come over to this side. So you could be safe."_

_Tifa whimpered her last tears…she was done with it. She was done crying, she was done acting dumb. She was done with it._

"_Cloud?…Is my mom….dead?" It took almost all of her might to say that 'd' word._

"_Yes. I'm sorry, but she is." Cloud said softly._

"…_.Cloud? You live next to me don't you?"_

_Cloud didn't see the point in this question…but deep down inside, he was happy to know she remembered him._

"_Yeah."_

_Tifa picked up her head and began turning around._

"_Tifa, crawl to me okay? If you get up and another wind comes if could hurt you again okay?"_

"_Okay." she said._

_She moved carefully, feeling out what's ahead with her hands, since she knew they were a few holes in this bridge. Cloud hoped she was alright, that she wasn't just going the other way and left him. His arm shook roughly up in the air, his bones clamping his body stiff. The air crackled and for a split second Cloud could see Tifa….she was close to him….close enough to see the terror in her red pupils….and before long after that blast of lightning he could feel himself being pulled down. Cloud sprang to get a grip on Tifa's hand and he held on with his other hand anything that was in his reach…_

………………………………

_Aerith wailed on and on. She screamed she wanted to go home….thing was Zack was lost, but he would never admit it._

"_Zack! Where are we!?" She cried._

_He grumbled hoarsely annoyed by his own dumb mistake. And now he had to deal with her. Aerith accidentally slammed her foot in between two rocks and fell to the floor Zack quickly responded. Aerith shoved him off and pulled out her foot. Zack bended down and patted her back, she whimpered and rubbed her eyes roughly._

"_I…want….to….go….home!!" Aerith hiccupped._

_Aerith screamed when a strong wind hit against her, Zack braced himself but couldn't control his shaky body. _

"_C-come on." Zack said in tear full tone._

"_Zack?"_

"_Lets just go." Zack whined._

_Zack was just as scared as her….well maybe not that scared. But he never was at Mt. Nibel at this time and in this condition. Zack helped Aerith back up and they walked on._

"_Maybe Cloud and Johnny went home."_

"_Yeah…but we still don't know how to get home ourselves."_

"_I want my mommy…." _

_Zack looked at her and sighed,….what a pain….and yet…._

"_Huh? Zack look!" Aerith pointed._

_A shadow of a body was coming towards them and it was Johnny._

"_JOHNNY!" Aerith and Zack cried._

_Zack cleared his throat and Aerith jumped with glee. Johnny stopped running and went slowly up to them. Something wasn't right…usually Johnny is jumping around like a manic…hm….._

"_Johnny why are you here?" Zack sternly asked._

_Johnny was quiet. "We have to go now."_

"_Johnny where's Cloud we saw him and you come up here-" Aerith tried to say._

"_I don't care where he is! Its Tifa I care about!"_

_Aerith and Zack came closer to Johnny. They didn't really know Tifa, Zack paid no attention to her since he found Tifa too demanding when they played together, and Aerith was still new to everything in the town._

"_So. you're here to find Tifa?"_

_Johnny nodded and his shoulders shook hard and Johnny started breathing heavily._

"_We have to go now! If we want to save her!"_

"_What are you talking about Johnny!" Zack yelled._

_A huge gust of wind came up again and they all heard a loud scream. Aerith began looking around._

"_Who was that!?"_

_Aerith ran and Zack followed, Johnny stood where he was….he had to get out of this place. Nobody could save Tifa from that bridge, he was too scared. And he doubt Cloud could do anything. The best thing to do was to get her father, or any adult. He walked backwards slowly and turned around into the dark once again._

"_Aerith be careful! Its hard to see so don't fall okay!"  
"Ok!"_

_Aerith stepped forward but found to solid ground to place it on, Zack quickly grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back hard. He lost he balance and fell down with her, he gasped._

"_I told you to watch it!"  
"I didn't know there was a cliff here!" she cried._

_They heard the screaming once again, but now there were two voices. Zack sat on his knees and squinted his eyes up ahead._

"_Do you see that?"_

"…_.Just barely." Aerith said moving her head forward thinking it would make a difference in seeing this object._

"_It looks like a bridge…"_

_Thunder roared and shook the small children and a zap of lightning crashed down to the earth, everything became visible to them and one last gust of air blew up. Aerith shouted as she saw the bridge breaking apart Zack got up in shock….what could they do?_

………………………………

_Cloud held to whatever what was left of the rope and loosely held Tifa's hand. Cloud yelled in pain, he couldn't hold on much longer. He grinned his teeth as every second of holding on inflected pain on his body. Tifa tried to keep her grip, but her left hand slipped off and she dangled holding on with one arm._

"_Cloud!" She cried._

_Cloud looked down at her, it was hard to tell if she was crying, but you could hear it in her voice. _

"_Don't let go please don't let go." She begged._

_It only made Cloud lose his grip on the rope, they slid down and screamed Cloud quickly grabbed the end of the rope, after this….if he let go now…._

_Tifa held in her tears and held on to Cloud for dear life._

"_I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die anymore…" she cried. "I'm sorry I wanted to die, I'm sorry."  
"T-"_

_It would be the last thing he would say to her. He let go of the rope by accident and they felt the rush of air underneath them._

……_why did I let go?…..why couldn't I hold on just a bit longer….._

………………………………

…_I didn't mean to hate life, I just wanted to see my mom again….I don't want to die…._

………………………………

………………_I'm so sorry Cloud…I didn't mean to make fun of you….I wish I can take it back…please don't die! I need to tell you I'm sorry!_

………………………………

_You idiot! Why did you have to be a hero! Why couldn't you just ask for help!….I could have helped you…if you just asked……_

………………………………_...I had to go, I couldn't have saved her, what change did I have. I'm just a kid….I might act dumb…but I'm smart enough to know my limits…right?_

………………………………

_Cloud twitched his eyes, his body was sore all over, he couldn't breathe and gasped for air, water filled his mouth and also his blood….Cloud coughed and spat it out. It only filled up his mouth again….Cloud rolled over to his side and opened his eyes to look around, where was he?_

_He let his blood droll out…better then keeping it in. Cloud sniffed and looked around. And he saw her body….Cloud let down his head and with all of his strength he had left he crawled to Tifa and collapsed on her….sobbing and all. He hugged her tightly and curled his body around her and stuffed his face on her long and silky hair._

"_I'm sorry…."he cried over and over again._

_Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs for help. The wind was his only reply….he coughed up more blood and moved away from Tifa so he wouldn't dirty her any more…he spit up any blood lingering in his mouth and went back to Tifa and held her close to him. He sits there with her in the pouring rain for a long time. Hours passed by in his head, who knows, it could have been longer._

_His eyes were sleepy and his vision blurred, all while his body was still cramping on him. He bit his tongue in agony, hoping it would help release some of his pain. He cried softly…….he hated himself._

_He looked at her and moved her, trying to wake her up, her head flopped from every movement. Cloud's heart raced his mouth bitter and cracked. His eyes grew large from his fear of what happened._

"_Tifa….Tifa wake up please."_

_He shook her again. "Wake up." he cried._

_No response, the balls of his fingertips began piercing him like needles and his mind began spinning……no….it can't be…_

"_SOMEBODY! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!" Cloud cried in anguish._

_He heard a roaring sound, Cloud looked around in puzzlement and found himself dizzy and focused on Tifa and only Tifa. He held her tighter. Cloud then heard voices, that of men and a flash light pointing into the sky._

"_HELP HELP!" Cloud cried out hoping they would hear him._

_The voices shifted tones and Cloud could hear their wet foot steps. Cloud saw it was a group of 4 men, one of them was Tifa's father. Cloud let out a breathe of air…thinking it was all over. That everything would be okay again._

_Tifa's father yelled and hollered and grabbed Tifa's lifeless body from Cloud. He cradled her…_

"_No, God please…don't take my daughter away from me too…." his voice scared Cloud, the voice reached a tone of insanity._

_Cloud whimpered for no reason, and didn't mean to. Mr. Lockhart shot up an evil look to him. Cloud wanted to run but his body wouldn't respond, he could only sit back. Mr. Lockhart handed his daughter to one of the men._

"_You! You did this to her! You brought her here!"_

"_No, I didn't I swear I didn't!" Cloud cried._

"_Don't lie to me boy!" He grabbed Cloud up and held him up high._

_Cloud froze with fear._

"_He told me everything! He told me the truth so don't you lie to me!" his grip was hard on Cloud's small body._

_Cloud refused to cry in front of him though. He wouldn't give Mr. Lockhart the satisfaction of knowing he scared a poor child. Cloud glared at him. Mr. Lockhart sneered a look at Cloud and let him drop to the floor._

"_Come on, lets go, leave the boy alone he's just a kid." one of the men said grabbing Mr. Lockhart's arm._

_Mr. Lockhart wouldn't let his sight off of Cloud, Cloud looked up at Mr. Lockhart with hatred but he then saw beyond Mr. Lockhart, there was Tifa….still hurt…still unconscious._

"_Please just help her, help Tifa."_

_Mr. Lockhart kicked Cloud hard making Cloud collapse back on the floor and coughed up more blood._

"_Paul leave him alone! He's just a kid!" one of them men grabbed him up before he could do anything else to Cloud._

"_You! You better stay away from my daughter! Don't you dare look at her! Don't you-don't you--!!" Mr. Lockhart yelled and shoved the man off of him._

_He left and the men followed, Cloud watched them leave…or better yet, watched them take Tifa away. His eyes wet and heavy and every muscle in his body ached and he couldn't get up. He couldn't follow them. And it wasn't until they were out of sight that he grew afraid from the scariness of being alone. The first time he every was scared of being alone._

_But he didn't call for them, if they really wanted him to come along they would have carried him too. But they didn't and to Cloud, why should he want help from people that hated him….he didn't need them. He had some pride in him._

_Cloud crouched forward and pushed himself up, he held to a boulder for support as he stood up. His legs awkwardly positioned and shaking. Cloud slowly moved his legs so he could walk normally. He began taking slow steps, Cloud sucked in his tears of pain and walked on. The storm didn't stop and only got worse. _

_Cloud heard the roars again, maybe it was those monsters they talk about in the village. Cloud stumbled over his feet here and there but always had some sort of wall to support him. He walked aimlessly again in the mountain, but this time it was in the heart of it. Cloud could hear pitter patters follow him, Cloud couldn't deny it anymore, something was following him. He looked back, nothing. But he heard hear the growls and roars being made. Cloud couldn't make out the emotion of fear at this time, since everything other emotion filled its place. Cloud with his dull stare looked for this monster. _

_Its four paws emerged from nowhere and its silver body followed. It wasn't a monster Cloud expected, not even a monster. Just a normal wolf, but it still was a threat to his life. Cloud held his breathe and stood still against the rock wall. This wolf was the leader of its pack, that slowly followed him. They eyed Cloud, so it was a sure thing they could see them, so why didn't they attack. Cloud wasn't intending on finding out and stayed quiet._

_The mood was calm, and even the rain began to gently shower them. The wind that had knocked him and Tifa down was no more. All until one single lightning bolt shattered and the thunder clouds roared. The wolfs became agitated. They whelped with surprise and began biting about and decided to put their anger on Cloud. They knocked over Cloud to his stomach scratching his already torn back with their sharp claws. They dug into his skin as if it was dirt. Cloud trembled and cried out._

"_CLOUD!" Zack yelled._

_His voice both surprised Cloud. And he turned his head slightly and saw Aerith too. He then felt the wolf's paw scratch into his scalp. Zack slipped over his feet and ran to Cloud shoving the wolf off of him. Zack grabbed Cloud arm and helped him up on his back. Cloud hugged Zack from the intense pain he felt. Zack helped Cloud walk a bit. The wolves circled them. Aerith stood outside from the wolves circle, safe._

"_Why are you here?" _

"_We saw you and Johnny go up this mountain, so me and Aerith thought we should follow you."_

_Cloud looked over to Aerith and made out a faint smile to her. Aerith deeply blushed._

"_Aerith, get out of here! Go get help, we don't need you here!" Zack yelled carrying Cloud on his back._

"_No! I won't leave you here all by yourselves!" she cried._

"_There's nothing you could do here just go and get help!"_

_Aerith stood her ground as the wind made her long hair whip against her face. She wouldn't abandon them. She couldn't not with Zack in danger and Cloud hurt. _

"…_Dumb girl." Zack whispered to himself and slowly walked back. _

_The wolves watched his movements carefully, Cloud could only make out blurred images as his eye lids began dropping down. He felt…..strange._

_Zack didn't know what to do……What was I thinking, how could I think that I could do this alone…….Zack shook his head. As if trying to knock out negative thinking. It wasn't his style or his nature to doubt himself. The wolves parted away leaving an opening in the circle trapping him and Cloud. It was now or never…._

"_ZACK!" Aerith yelled._

_Zack slightly bended his knees, the wolves stopped and were still. Zack ran towards the opening and the wolves responded by biting and snipping at Zack. They caught Zack's leg and tripped him over. Zack rolled on top of Cloud and laid on top of him so Cloud wouldn't get hurt anymore, he didn't deserve anymore pain. They pushed Zack away from Cloud and drew their attention to Zack and left Cloud alone. Cloud pushed his arms, pushing his body up. And looked at Zack, before he could think about what he was doing or what he should do he jumped on top of one of the wolves and bit hard into its back. The wolf knocked Cloud against the rocky wall, that nearly knocked what little air he had left in his lungs. Cloud wished to go to sleep on the gravel he laid on. He wished it was all just a horrible dream…that Tifa's mother never died, Tifa never got hurt, that Aerith and Zack weren't in this situation because of him….it was his fault…._

_Zack held Cloud's cold hands and Cloud looked at him earnestly._

"_Well…I guess we've had a pretty good life huh?" he said sarcastically._

_Cloud was silent._

"_Come on, put a smile on. I know you can do it."_

_Cloud looked at him, his flushed blue eyes. His facial expressions…dead. And to Cloud, it seemed that Aerith's screaming was now silent. It was evident that him and Zack wasn't getting out of this trap. Cloud gripped Zack's hand. The wolves yelped forward at them….._

………………………………

_Blood spilt on the ground. Cloud had to wonder if it was his blood or Zack's. Cloud felt too weak, he couldn't pick up his head. He looked to the side where he saw Zack. Mortified and almost sickened, his lips quivered and his eyes beginning to redden up just like Cloud's. Cloud also noticed….Zack was physically fine, no cut, no gash, no blood._

_Cloud felt fine…well he felt the same. Cloud finally picked up his head. Cloud felt as if there was a heat beating behind his eyes…_

_Their teeth dug deep into her arms, but she didn't let them bring her down. The lighting bolted down and the thunder cracked. The rest of the pack ran off and only one remained, which clung onto Aerith's skin…._

_Cloud's heart ragged, and his blood boiled. He hated the fact that he couldn't help her…someone who he doesn't even know. Someone who risked getting killed….just to save him and Zack. Cloud slowly got up, and Zack followed Cloud's movements with his eyes. Zack stiff with fear, couldn't think….he couldn't act._

"_Cloud…."_

_His face shot up._

"_Don't….don't worry about me. Please just go…"_

"_I can't leave you!" Cloud hoarsely yelled._

"_But, I just sat there and watched…." The wolves seemed unusually calm, but still held their stance to the little girl, as blood dropped everywhere. "I watched as you and Zack got hurt, so….I wanna help too."_

_She whimpered, softly but loud enough so it could get to Zack._

"_And Cloud….." she was crying. "I'm sorry I made fun of you. Your not a baby. Your strong and your brave. All you wanted to do is save that girl, and I'm thankful."_

_She looked at Cloud._

"_I'm thankful that I was able to tell you." she smiled._

_The wolves knocked her down and it set a spark in Cloud and Zack's bodies. They sprung forward, forgetting their pain. They grabbed onto the wolf's fur and did everything in their power and tried to get the wolf off of Aerith. Tossing and turning, one of the wolves let go of Aerith and attacked Cloud and began shaking his arm as if intended to rip it off. Zack saw this and responded by grabbing a stick and shoved it into the wolf's eye. Blood gushed and the wolf cried horribly and left with one final hit to Cloud……_

_The wolf left, Cloud could see it running off. He could also see Zack and Aerith bending down to him. Both crying out to him, he couldn't hear them. Only his slow breathes….Zack hurt….Aerith bleeding…..but….they seemed fine. They could make it….Cloud hoped. Cloud closed his eyes, closing himself from the world, and the storm and with the image of Zack and Aerith hurt….._

………_..I'm tired…………….let me…….let me rest……..and I'm thankful Aerith….I'm thankful that I was strong enough to save you……………………but…….I'm sorry……………..I'm sorry Tifa……………_

………………………………

_Cloud's stomach turned and rolled. His head hitting against someone's shoulder in rhythm. Cloud hugged his stomach tightly and felt the urge to vomit. He opened his eyes and saw himself in a car. His mother by his side, she was looking out the window, her hands on her lap, it shook vigorously._

_Cloud turned to the shoulder which he laid on. It was Zack. Zack looked back at him and smiled. It was far to wide and happy, coming from the hell they came from. Cloud looked at him with awe…that Zack was able to smile._

"_Where's that-…where's Aerith?" Cloud's voice strained._

_Cloud's mother gasped with surprise and hugged her son. Her tears landing on his head. Zack smiled at this moment between Cloud and his mother…it wasn't as huge as the one before…but a more sincere smile._

_His mother grabbed his chin and she looked in his eyes. Her mouth opened but it was hard for her to talk._

"_Don't, don't you ever do that again…do you hear me?" she tried to be serious, but Cloud could see was holding back her tears._

_Cloud didn't realize….he was also hurting his mom. He was all she had left._

"_I'm sorry mommy." Cloud cried back._

_She enveloped him in her arms and rocked him. His stomach twisted and turned, but he wouldn't interrupt this moment between him and his mom. And he hugged her back, tightly. She kissed his head and rubbed his head. She let him go, but kept her eyes on him. Cloud turned to Zack. _

"_So where is Aerith?"_

_Zack pointed to the front seat. "She's asleep."_

"_Good…good."_

_Zack had some bandages around his leg and Cloud felt his face and could feel thick paper bandages. No doubt Aerith was bandaged up too. Cloud looked to the driver's seat, and saw a woman driving….Cloud then recognized her as Aerith's mother. Cloud let out a sigh of relief, and clutched his stomach again._

"_Mommy….can we stop the car….." Cloud cried._

………………………………

_Zack decided it was a good time to stretch. Cloud and his mother had left for a while so Cloud could catch his breath from being in the car. Aerith rubbed her eyes and noticed her mom looking at her._

"_Mommy!" Aerith yelled and leaped onto her lap. _

_She laughed and hugged her daughter and they stood that way for a while. Zack watched this too. He sat down on a rock and waited for Cloud and his mother. Zack could help….but yearn for him mom. Zack heard Cloud's footsteps and saw him hugging his mother's leg. Her hands rubbing his back and Cloud face sick as a dog._

_Zack couldn't help but laugh, Cloud noticed his laughter and soon blushed with embarrassment. Cloud shyly looked at the ground. Zack jumped off from his rock and ran to Cloud. Mrs. Strife let go of her son, and kissed him on the cheek and headed over to Aerith's mother and talked. Aerith immediately looked bored and jumped off of her mother's lap and ran to Cloud and Zack._

"_What's with the sad face?" Zack said._

_Cloud didn't answer._

"_Aw Zack! Don't tell me your making fun of him! I'll punch you if you do!" Aerith said forming a fist to Zack._

_It seemed more like a joke then a threat to Zack. And Zack laughed again, louder then before. _

"_You two are too sensitive!" Zack howled with laughter._

_Aerith huffed and puffed at Zack. Zack just waved her off and turned his attention to Cloud who was still looking at the ground. Too scared to move, talk, or look up._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Zack said. "CLOUD!" _

_Cloud jolted a bit and looked up at Zack._

"_Oh…its nothing." Cloud quietly said._

"_Hm…oh I know. Your probably upset that I laughed at you…well look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It just seemed funny! So anyway sorry I made you feel bad."_

_Cloud was shocked, he never expected Zack could or ever would apologize to anything or anybody. Cloud didn't know what to say or how to respond. They all stood there in that awkward moment. Zack rolled his eyes and smacked Cloud's back. Cloud stood up straight from the pain of that smack…………..why did he have to do that……….I'm hurt as it is………………._

"_Smile already! We're all fine right! Right!?" Zack said._

"_Yeah, Zack's right for once. Everything's okay now Cloud, so be happy." Aerith said cheerfully._

_Those remarks only made Cloud think about Tifa. And she wasn't alright._

"…_Yeah. Your right." Cloud lied._

_Aerith smiled and hugged Cloud and kissed him. Cloud's eyes looked straight ahead, avoiding Aerith……his heart raced with excitement though….._

_She went over to Zack and hugged him too and she giggled and skipped to her mom who was yelling at the kids now to come to the car. Cloud didn't really feel like going back in there, but he knew he had to. Funny, Cloud didn't feel sick, hurt but not sick…..Cloud wondered why he threw up._

"_She is very strange don't you think?"_

"_Um…yeah." Cloud hesitated._

"_Well, I guess we should get back in the car." Zack headed off._

"_Wait!" Cloud yelled out._

_Zack looked back. "Wow, I never thought you could yell." Zack laughed. "So what is it?"_

"_Why, why did you help me? And, how did you know I was there? I'm sure you don't go playing in those parts of Mt. Nibel,…or even go to Mt. Nibel, so….why?"_

_Zack scratched his head. "I saw you and Johnny going under that gate, and it made me think….not to be a pun…..but you do have some back bone." Zack said softly._

_Cloud was never good at continuing a conversation. At stood there not sure what to do next._

"_And well…I guess I have respect for you now….I guess." Zack said his face turning red and trying to go on since Cloud clearly wasn't going to saying anything. "And…I'm sorry for making fun of you…..and throwing you to the floor in your house…..and…..yeah. That's it."_

"_Thank you Zack. If you hadn't have come, I could have…..I could have died."_

_Zack laughed once again._

"_Don't mention it I couldn't just watch you get hurt. Aerith would have yelled my ear off if I didn't. And, I felt like I had to….you know what. I don't know why I did it….."  
"Oh…" Cloud looked away._

"_Maybe…..I did it because…..I don't know……I don't hate you……" Zack jumbled his words, he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say._

"_Zack?……Are we….friends?"_

_Zack looked at him with such surprise and laughed out loud._

"_You and me! Friends!? Don't make me bust a gut!" Zack laughed._

_Cloud was embarrassed again he just made a fool of himself by asking something like that when he knew that Zack would just laugh at him. Zack knew he did something wrong…since he wanted to ask the same thing a second ago. He felt horrible, and hypocritical._

"_Well we don't know each other. And I, I don't! We'll see."_

_Cloud wasn't sure if this was a yes or a no. But to Cloud…it was good enough for him. Cloud smiled at Zack._

"_OH now you smile!"_

_Cloud and Aerith's mother yelled at the boys to get in the car. _

"_We should get going Cloud."_

"_So…are we friends?" Cloud couldn't help but ask._

_Zack stood there puzzled. _

"_We'll see how it goes."_

_Once again not sure if it was a yes or no. But Cloud thought it would be a good idea to just accept his 'answer' and they walked to the car._

………………………………

Cloud carefully moved the old rusted gates to Mt. Nibel and climbed up. His mind still thinking about the past….

………_.it would be almost a year before me and Zack really became friends….and even though me and Aerith should have been closer we didn't, well…I guess we are closer now. Maybe she forgot about everything. But I don't think she did….seeing how we all go here every year to see the wolves. I never asked her about what happened….and Tifa……..she was in a coma for 7 days. I wasn't allowed to leave the house since I was punished but I sneaked out once. Only because I heard from my mother that Mr. Lockhart took Tifa out of the hospital early even though she didn't come out of her coma. I remember going into the house….she was laying on the couch. The room dark and silent. Even though her father's car was in the garage it looked like her father wasn't home. I walked in and……couldn't help but cry that she should wake up. I remember that when I hugged her she was wet, so was her hair. It wasn't water…it was something else. Can't say what it was but it was a weird smell. I yelled and cried her name…..and I think I got to her….she started moving her pale lips….and her eyes twitched……after that I heard her dad and left. _

_We lived together for years, never really knowing each other. But now that I have a chance, I want to make things right. And I have to make sure she's alright and bring her home._

He looked up and smelled a fire going. It just had to be her….

**Author's note:**

**YES FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER faints lol anyway I'm happy to finally make another update. And once again I'm sorry for my extremely long department but I will not give up this story so don't give up on me! Haha anyway I want to thank everyone who is reading my story and to the people who reviewed cough don't forget to review cough**

**Thank you xin567 and Le Pecore Nere THANK YOU SO MUCH and I'll do my best to update faster…bleh…dumb school, and Kineo and Mrs.MaxiStrife. I'm really glad you think my story is good. AND I HOPE TO GET BETTER! So keep reading and reviewing and I promise to update….one day or another XD. Oh and before I forget a special thanks to Dillinger910 thank you for that wonderful review and….I hope your computer lets you post a review XD OR YOU CAN KEEP PM ME I DON'T MIND AS LONG AS IT'S A REVIEW OR SOMETHING OF THAT NATURE! So thank you all and hope you keep reading and…..as for me…….ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Btw…I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made in the story (if any but I think I did) but yeah ENJOY lol**


	20. Chapter 20 To Make Things Right

WHAT IF WE HAD A CHANCE…

CHAPTER 20

…TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT

How much those mountains reminded him of the past. Of where he, Zack and Aerith first started being friends. And how every year on that day the come to watch the pack of wolves that always seem to migrate the same route. Cloud walked on the flat earth and over to the torn campsite him and Zack built over 8 years ago. Over those years they tried rebuilding it, but Zack always said the torn look gave it a 'used' look. Whatever that meant.

He saw Tifa sitting on a rock hugging her legs. Staring over the dark and musty hills. Cloud sat right next to her she showed no change of expression as if she was ignoring him. She bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes to Cloud. She wanted to ask what he was doing here, but it was obvious, to look for her. Anything she thought of saying had a simple answer to it. She stood quiet.

"It's a little bit cold to be gazing at the mountains don't you think?" Cloud said, breaking the silence.

His expression dull and almost hesitant but he tried and it helped unnerve Tifa. She nodded slowly letting her legs dangle from the rock they sat on. She cupped her hand's on her knees.

"Everyone was worried about you. Why- did you run off?"

"I didn't mean to run off." She quickly said. "I just wanted to be alone."

Cloud looked down.

"This place brings back so many memories."

"You, Zack and Aerith come here every year to see those wolves right? It was a nice sight…So they only come one time a year?"

Cloud shrugged "Me and Zack tried to see if they came at other times…as far as we saw they only come at night during Thanksgiving."

"Oh…."

_This talk isn't going anywhere……_Cloud rubbed his hands together burying them in his coat.

"We should go back home Tifa."

She didn't answer him. And just continued looking at the mountains. Cloud sighed due to stress he felt. He didn't know why…but he felt it.

"I think I remember this place….I mean from years ago….I think I came here when I was a kid." Tifa said squinting her eyes as if she could take a glimpse of the past.

Cloud quickly relapsed, and suddenly couldn't breathe. Just the thought of her knowing the events that took here years ago…scared him. And once again…he didn't know why. Maybe he thought she would hate him for not saving her, for not helping as much. And maybe she would remember her mother and start the entire sad cycle again. Whatever the case…he hoped she didn't remember.

"So….do you?"

She looked at him. "Am I suppose to?" she questioned with much concern in her voice.

Cloud blushed with embarrassment and an almost unclear rage. He shrugged it off.

"I guess not." he said coldly quickly changing the calm mood he desperately wanted.

She looked down. "I remember searching for my mom my here."

Cloud quickly shifted his eyes towards her and listened carefully.

"I think I got really hurt here, and I remember kids, I mean other kids. I remember yelling and something that sounded like my head was being crushed." she held her head tightly.

Cloud didn't wish to comfort her right now, despite how much they've been through so far. His mood changed and he didn't know why. He watched her, almost observing, serving her little comfort. But strangely some comfort to her and she appreciated it, especially from Cloud. She grinned and looked up at the black gray sky, it continued to snow.

Cloud innocently looked up with her, trying to see what see saw. For she looked way to happy. Just smiling to the heavens it seemed.

"Maybe Shiva is covering us with her Diamond Dust….."

"You really believe in that stuff?" the first few words in a while Cloud has spoken.

"Yeah." she said sternly and swiftly. "Maybe she wants things at peace, so she tries to make us still with her cool ways. Its hard to move or be mad when your cold, don't you think?" She looked back at Cloud.

Cloud shrugged. Tifa closed her eyes and opened her icy cold lips once more.

"I remember smelling gas."

Cloud gave a sudden, quick chuckle, _gas? _

"I know it sounds weird, but that's what I remember smelling last. I think I was home, and….I smelled gas. Ah, maybe its just me."

"No its not, maybe-your dad was cooking."

"Yeah, I guess so" Tifa smiled causing Cloud to soften his sudden shield against her. He suddenly blushed and in turn made her laugh. A very awkward moment for them, but at the same time it eased them.

"Its really cold, you want to go home, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah my legs are freezing." She got up and stretched.

Cloud got up too and having his hands deep in his pocket he took the lead and Tifa closely followed she then stopped.

"Should we leave this place, I mean this weather could knock down the tent."

Cloud started walking down the steep rocky hill not looking back.

"Don't worry, that tent has been through worse then this and if it does break me and Zack will fix it. Don't worry."

Tifa followed him and they walked down the steep hill together.

"Why did you come for me? And…how did you know I was here?"

"Well, like I said everyone was worried sick about you. So me, Vincent and Cid went out looking for you. And then I told them they should wait over at my house just in case you came home."

"But wouldn't your mom and my dad be there?"

Cloud was stuck. He couldn't tell her, or even explain the experience he had when he drove here. He can't come to terms with it.

"I just wanted to find you I guess."

"Oh-well how did you know how to find me?"

This was an easy one for Cloud to answer. "I remember when I was a kid I wanted to die, I wanted to escape from this world and then I came here to relax. Zack found me and since then we've come back here and watch the wolves. Aerith came too. And so I just thought how you felt came here. It was a guess really, but I'm glad you were here."

"Thank you Cloud…." she softly said.

Her words almost hitting him and wanting to knock him down. It began to take a toll on him and he felt his knees get weak. He knows in his heart, that she has nothing to thank him for.

"Yeah, no problem. I was just really worried too."

They got to flat land and emerged from the old gate and walked into the lit streets. Tifa looked to a figure. A man waving to them, Tifa tapped Cloud's shoulder. He responded and looked back.

"I couldn't just leave you out here." Vincent grunted.

Cloud surprised and somewhat happy went over to Vincent and waved.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought it wouldn't be a good idea leaving you alone you know."

Tifa watched and answered.

"Its nice to know someone's watching him."

Cloud gave a small laugh to her words while Vincent stood there not flinching.

"So we're ready to go home?" Vincent said sternly.

"Yeah it's a long way back though."

"Eh, walking is good for you." Tifa said walking ahead of them.

Vincent eyed her mysteriously. "She seems pretty ok, despite what's been going on."

"She's just feeling better, that's all."

"So what happened?"

"I found her, and told her we should go and left." Cloud started walking and Vincent parallel to him.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

The air grew heavy and weighed the three kids down and all life around them. The winter chill would occasionally sweep up their coats and shake their tired bones. Cloud walked closely next to Tifa watching over her. Protecting her in his own way and mind. He felt like a hero in finding her, but it would not relieve him of his guilt, his sin, his weakness. He began swaying away from her now.

He grasps on to why he grew so cold towards her during their talk on the site. It was because that memory he has which he tried so hard to lock away. Was now to be shared and known to her. He could deal with the memory being lost forever and only existing in his own feeble mind. But it is not that easy, and now he knows without a doubt she knows some of what had happened many years ago. It also made him think, what about Zack he protected them, and Aerith she gave her own self up to protect them also and there was Johnny, as far as he knows he sees Johnny as the coward that ran away and lied to the adults and Tifa's dad on what really happened. And at the same time he sympathizes with him.

Cloud feels that Johnny is dealing with his own demons, his own regrets. If he ever really cared about Tifa he would feel regret. And so with that, he feels no true grudge towards him. Cloud looked at Tifa in hopes of escaping his troubled mind.

Her hair glowing from the lights the shone in the city lights and the roaring headlights of the cars passing by. He then thought, _could she be to blame to? She was why we were all out there. She was why we could have died. _But alas, he could not find himself able to hate her. She was only a kid, and she just lost her mother. He could and would play the blame game all he wanted but it wouldn't solve anything. He took a deep breathe and came to a conclusion on to what Tifa was saying before about Shiva. She could make you not want to fight…..but in turn gives you all the time to think and not act…..and only fight with your inner thoughts. For all we could do is fight, and who better then to with your own self? For the sake of it all Cloud turned his head to someone whom had no history with him or the others. For he is a mystery to them all. He stared at Vincent.

…….._Who is he really…………._

Tifa looked back at them and waited for them to catch up. She was frightened to go home, and see her father. And worst of all, she would have to face Johnny………

"CLEARENCE SALE ON ALL PRESENTS. 50 PERCENT OFF WHEN YOU BUY NOW. HURRY ON BEFORE ITS TOO LATE. MERRY CHIRSTMAS TO YOU ALL AND HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY"

The loud speaker rang in Cloud's painful head. He sighed sitting down on a bench huddled with bags of gifts. He picked up his head in misery and sneezed loudly.

"Aw, you okay Cloud?" Aerith went to his side.

"No I'm sick. Ahhh I told you this morning I've been sick since that day." he said with his stuffy red nose.

"Calm down and lets find a gift for Zack." Aerith grabbed some of the bags and went on into the mall.

Cloud felt like screaming at the top of his lungs in pain and agony. He just wanted to go to bed. But Aerith woke him up early that morning to help her with her late Christmas shopping. And though she was late, she was always able to find great gifts for them all. And they had only one person to shop for. And that was Zack. Cloud didn't feel like himself, moaning and groaning, wanting to just go home. He felt miserable and hot headed. And with this he talked more then normal.

"Aerith, why did you bring me along?"

"Because your Zack's best friend. You would know what to get him."

"You've been his girlfriend since you were kids. How can you not know what to get him?"

"Then I wanted to bother you" she said childishly.

Cloud stopped talking and followed her. She walked in and out of stores with no success. Cloud lagged along like an obedient dog until Aerith ran into a lingerie store.

"Oh! Cloud how about this?" Aerith came out holding a skimpy Santa-ish costume.

Cloud looked at it dully not fully understanding the joke Aerith was playing on him.

"Ah you're no fun Cloud." she puffed her lips and put it back.

"Hey, if Zack likes it-scratch that. He would like that so buy it so I can go home." Cloud sighed.

Aerith came out and stuck a candle apple in Cloud's mouth and he glared at her.

"There you go. You sound better quiet" she smiled.

Cloud sighed.

"Ah, it was just a joke." she looked around the crowded mall. "Lets go and buy something quick ok?"

Cloud held on to the stick of the candy apple and bit off a chunk and slowly swallowed it with his rough and hurting throat.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"You can sit down if you want. I don't want you over doing it. Your sick you know."

"Of course I know-hey you're the one that woke me up to go with you."

"Just relax okay? Sorry about waking you up, its just Tifa is sick too…"

"She is?" Cloud said quickly.

"Yeah, you didn't know?.."

Cloud shook his head.

"Well, its nothing serious. Just a cold, well just stay here ok?" she touched his shoulders and made him sit down on the bench. "Now I'll be back in a sec." Aerith walked away.

Cloud put his head back and watched the late shoppers hurry around. Luckily he already got his gifts. His mind then snapped….._I forgot about Vincent and Tifa_……He closed his eyes from the agony of having to get up with most of Aerith's gifts and searching for a gift for Vincent and Tifa. _Ah, I'm sure Vincent would enjoy a case of blood or something _Cloud joked with himself.

He grunted and groaned and stood up adventuring through the mall.

Cloud found himself in a toy store, thinking maybe he would buy a stuffed animal for Tifa. She would like something like that, all girls do. Now just Vincent…Cloud felt something tug his shirt.

"Can you help me?…" a little girl was crying.

Cloud suddenly felt stiff and put back the stuffed dog he held and put it back on his shelf. Cloud wasn't sure what to do. He looked around, no that he even knew who her parents were. He put down the bags he held and bended down to her level. Her hair a bit messed up, it was down to her neck. Her skin pale and her hands covering her wet eyes. She wore a pink dress and cried hoarsely. People began to watch….

"Um…its ok. Ah…" Cloud mumbled. "Please-don't cry" Cloud trying to sound gentle.

She sniffed and let her arms down revealing her almost gazing brown eyes. Cloud suddenly felt entranced by this small girl…

"Where are your parents?"

"My daddy was with me-"

"I saw her dad." a voice said.

Cloud shifted his head and saw a kid…almost the same age as Cloud looking at a doll intensely. Not paying much attention to Cloud and the small girl. Cloud glared at him. The boy looked back.

"What's with the look? I just saw them walk in together." he went to them. "I'll help you okay?" he looked at the girl.

He had an innocence about him, even though his face was stern and serious. Cloud eyed him. He looked familiar. Might have saw him in school. Cloud stood up and began to walk back. _Guess everything's ok now._

He looked up at Cloud.

"Your gonna help too, right Cloud?"  
"Huh? Well, I don't see why I should. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I've seen you at school."

"Oh, makes sense.." Cloud said softly. "What's your name?"

"Reeve."

Cloud heisted, he wasn't sure what to say next. He looked around looking awkward. Cloud looked at the girl, an odd sanctuary for his eyes…

"And you?"

"Marlene."

Author's note: OMG YESS!! A NEW CHAPTER!! Ahhh that took so long O.o really sorry about that long delay. So we meet two new character Reeve and Marlene. Yay for new characters, lol. And I just want to say thank you for all for still reading my story even though I take years to upload xD, nice to know you all like my story….really, your reviews are great and it makes me happy to know I've done some good in my story, hehe. So, please continuing reading and reviewing me on anything!

Now….I want to thank you beth, I won't give up on this story EVER! Since I know how much people like this it'll be wrong of me to just stop and YES keep reading -

Irontail, well…….cough don't 'randomly come on cough hehe just joking, but yeah………sorry for Cait Sith not being in the story yet and thank you for your great review and I'll be sure to slap you to read this chapter! Hehe joking again.

Sarcastic.fuun……..hm…..yep….a long time xD and thank you so much 3 its always nice to hear that you liked Chapter 19, and I hope you enjoy this one.

MyfinalfantasyVII I want them together too….wait…..I'm the author O.o, lol. But yeah thank you!

Le Pecore Nere YES AND I'VE UPDATED AGAIN! XD and thank you for the great review……really, haha I'm always trying to write better for you guys and I'm glad to know I am doing a good job.

Xin567 O.o………..nope……I still have a pulse xD and thanks!

4 the luv of Vincent THANK YOU!

Rina Statics wow…….thank you……….I almost felt like fainting when I read your review……..thank you so much……I'm soooooo sorry I can't say anything else xD just that…..wow……your review was so touching and thank you so much and no I haven't read that story….have to check it out later lol. And again…….THANK YOU FOR THAT GREATTTT REVIEW!

Jaded Catalyst ……………..at a lost for words again thank you sooooo much for this review 333 truly, its great to know I bring justice to FF7 high school AU's lol, though…..I don't think I'm that good……lol but again thank you. And nope I won't ever give up on this story…..as long as you review it ;D hehe, but yeah thank you so much and yeah…bubblegum pop teenagers……xD lol funny….I can't see Cloud being that O.o, but…….I'll admit……..I find it funny hehe. But….if anything I might do that for fun, but I don't think I ever will do it xD and thank you for my take on Vincent lol and yes……..cute little Nanaki.

So I hope to see your reviews (loves them ) lol and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I accept any reviews that will help me and this story. So here's hoping for a faster chapter and that I'll make my story better for you guys. Till then.

HOPE YOU REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21 To Wind Up

**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 21**

…**To Wind Up**

Reeve, Cloud and Marlene roamed the mall. Cloud lagged a bit and wondered why he came in the first place. He didn't know what her father looked like, this kid did…so what was the point in him coming…Marlene held Cloud's hand tightly. Cloud looked down at her and sighed.

"Looks like you have a way with kids." Reeve joked.

Cloud didn't answer and Marlene continued to hold his hands.

"So Marlene, where did you last see your father." Reeve looked ahead.

"We were at the toy store…and I saw Santa and followed him and lost my daddy…"

Reeve walked ahead of Cloud and Marlene and paid little attention to them really. Cloud let out a sigh and looked around. Maybe Aerith would come, he'd really love her company right now….he quickly shook his head. And if she came maybe they could leave…Cloud coughed loudly.

"Aw…you okay mister?" Marlene said.

Cloud looked into Marlene's giant pure eyes. There was something about her…he couldn't take his eyes off of her…something about her made him relax even though he felt tense. Cloud coughed again and looked the other way.

"Back again for this year again Reeve?"

"Yeah, the schools in Midgar bore me, and I think Rufus might come too."

"That brat? From what I hear he's a pompous snob."

Reeve laughed. "You couldn't be more right."

"Odd friend you are."

"Never said we were friends."

"Guess so…"

"I'M HUN-GREY!" Marlene said loud and slowly.

Cloud sighed once again. He wasn't a big fan of little kids. More so how to take care of them.

"There's a new teacher coming to our school too."

"Yeah so?"

"Came from Midgar, top notch English professor."

"Oh…." Cloud paid no attention and looked around. "So Marlene, what does your dad look like?"

Marlene let go of Cloud's hand and stopped in her tracks.

"Well…..he's REALLY BIG!" Marlene put her hands up real high. "and he lost one of his arms."

Cloud blinked…… "Shouldn't be too hard to find then…"

Reeve bended down to Marlene.

"Do you know your daddy's name?"

"Yep. His name is daddy."

Both Cloud and Reeve let out a small chuckle. Reeve shook his head.

"I mean his real name."

"Real name?.."

"Yes his real name."

Marlene put her thumb in her mouth and bit it softly. She shook her head softly and looked down.

"Its okay sweetie, we'll still find him." Reeve smiled at her.

Marlene looked up at him and just nodded and looked at Cloud.

"Will you help me mister?"

Cloud looked back at her surprised. He was still a little out of it and was confused to why she would ask. He was walking with them, and he had no choice but to help so of course. Cloud put his hands in his pocket and shivered. It was starting to feel really cold in here….

"Of course I'll help."

Marlene smiled from ear to ear and ran over to Cloud and put her small arms around his arm and looked up at him.

"Ah, you shouldn't be so close you know. I'm feeling a bit sick. I wouldn't want you to be sick."

"Its okay, I won't be sick, my daddy says I'm a very healthy girl."

"Healthy now…until you catch a cold."

"I won't get sick, I promise."

_Its nothing to really promise…._Cloud sighed and started to walk again, Cloud noticed Reeve was still on the floor.

"Reeve?…"

Cloud heard an odd piercing noise…a clank…no a buzz…Reeve had his back turned to them and it looked like he was fumbling with a backpack.

"Reeve?…"

A shrieking metal clanking pierced Cloud's ear. The sound of metal clashing…

"MISTER!" Marlene hugged Cloud's body.

Cloud collapsed on the floor. His knees and hands firmly planted on the ground gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Cloud!" Reeve let go of his backpack and went over to Cloud's side. "Are you okay?"

Cloud's stomach turned and felt his breath leaving his body, _not again god not again not in public, not here, oh god please. _Reeve put his hands on Cloud's forehead.

"Cloud you're burning up…we have to get you out of here."

"No!" Cloud coughed and started getting up breathing slowly. "I'll be fine, and anyway…I made a promise right?" he turned to Marlene.

Marlene blushed a bright red…

"Ah I think you got Marlene sick now" Reeve began going to Marlene.

"I'm not sick! I'm fine…Mist-..Cloud? Lets find my daddy quick ok? So you can go home and drink soup." Marlene smiled.

"That sounds good." Cloud smirked, or did his best to smile and stood up straight. "Oh Reeve your backpack."

"Oh yes, thank you Cloud." Reeve picked it up and carried it over his shoulders.

"What's in that backpack of yours?" Cloud eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing of your concern." Reeve said coldly.

Cloud rolled his eyes, _whatever._

"Shall we?" Reeve said.

They searched the mall. Through all the stores and the last minute Christmas shoppers. Which reminded Cloud he had to still buy a gift for Vincent and Tifa. Cloud began messing with the neck of his jacket, and started to undo the zipper that made the neck so hot and uncomfortable for him. Marlene stood close to Cloud and began rubbing his arm. Cloud quickly jolted away from her, out of breathe again.

"Something wrong Cloud?" Reeve looked at him.

"…Its nothing." Cloud went back to Marlene and held out his hand, knowing she would just grab his arm or something which was even more uncomfortable.

The perfume store was the worst for Cloud, as his sense of smell began disappearing and his mind felt like it was being filled with the fumes replacing his own thoughts and feelings. The silence was almost killing him among the three of them over the shouting of the mall. He had no choice if he wanted to stay alive and sane. Since his cold was really getting to him.

"So where's your mother?"

Marlene looked up at Cloud almost surprised. "She died when I was still a baby."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Cloud regretted asking her.

"Its ok, I know my mommy was happy and she's okay now, so I'm okay."

_Guess she didn't see her mom actually die…lucky kid….I guess…then again what's so lucky about it?…._Cloud's mind began going through circles and loops once again and decided it was best to keep quiet…for now.

"OH! This is the store." Marlene pointed towards it with her free hand.

"Lets take a look inside then." Reeve entered in the toy store and Cloud and Marlene followed.

"You think he's in here?"

"I hope so, that or this search is for nothing."

"He can still be around the mall, you know."

"It'll be easier if he was here."

"Reeve, why do you care so much?…"

"Why do you?" Reeve snapped.

Cloud didn't have an answer. He had no reason, no motive to help. He was just pulled into helping this girl.

"I'll look around." Reeve began to roam the store.

_Gee thanks….leave me with the girl. _Not that she wanted to leave his side though. Cloud sighed and started going up and down the rows in the store. Toys piled on one another, and crowed with parents and kids. No wonder they got lost, its hard to even notice if your kid leaves unless you're really watching them. Cloud firmly held Marlene's hand and kept on searching. The store smelled of old paint, but still had a new place look. 'Toys 4 u' was a very popular kids store out here. Cloud remembers when he used to scamper around this store, back when…When he was young.

Cloud carefully looked at the stuffed animals…_Would Tifa like this…?_ He held a stuffed yellow Chocobo.

"Aw its so cute!" Cloud could hear Marlene.

Cloud suddenly realized he had to watch her and quickly looked back. She was close by his side. Good, Cloud thought. Cloud looked at the doll she was holding.

"Isn't it cute?" Marlene smiled showing the toy to Cloud.

"It looks kinda old."  
"It has that homemade feel!"

"Well, there's no price tag for it…" Cloud observed it.

"Aw but I want it!"

Cloud sighed, the dreaded kid wanting a toy…he really didn't want to have to deal with it.

"Look we can't buy it." Cloud sighed.

"Hm…but he's the only one. And I found him laying on the floor all alone… I looked and there isn't another one like him…So see!? He's so popular he got sold out and he's the last one!"  
"Marlene…"Cloud sighed.

"…Can't you buy him?…"

Cloud shook his head.

"Aw…but….but….but…." Marlene's eyes began to tear up.

"AH! Don't cry!" Cloud burst out yelling.

"But…but…but….I want it….."

"But I can't get it for you…" Cloud said trying to sound calm.

He felt that he didn't have any right to buy this kid a toy. Cloud tried to think of something…some way to cheer her up.

"Well…." Cloud slowly took the doll away from her.

It was a skinny, old looking cat. It was all black with white paws and had a cape with a dull looking crown. And he felt hard, like he was filled with metal rather then cotton. He wondered why she would want something like this…

"Well, I think this toy isn't as good as all the…err….other gifts you got…" Cloud said trying to come up with something.

"Other gifts?…"

"Oh yeah! Your other gifts for Christmas, once you see them you'll forget about this old looking cat."

"Really….you've seen them?…" Marlene's eyes grew on Cloud as she watched him carefully…

"Well not really…"Cloud bended down to Marlene. "But I did hear from the big guy…" Cloud whispered.

"SANTA!?" Marlene screamed.

'Shh!"

The entire store looked back at the two of them for a second and started back to their shopping.

"Not so loud…no one can know okay?"

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Marlene started to whisper.

"Good…now you do know Santa doesn't like it when you…." Cloud tried to remember….. "When you yell and cry?"  
"Oh no!…But I just yelled and cried…"  
"Tsk tsk, Santa doesn't like that you know…"

"Aw! But I'm sorry I didn't mean it…"

"Hm….I could still put in a good word for you though…"  
Marlene slanted her head. "You can?"  
Cloud nodded. "But!" Cloud got up and put the cat on the shelf "You have to promise me you stay a good girl from now on, okay? No wanting this toy, or any other toy, okay?"

Marlene nodded and smiled. "Okay." She smiled and laughed.

Cloud sighed again, he finally got her happy and got her to shut up…

"Cloud?…"

Cloud's mind groaned…

"Yes…?"

"I knew you was a good guy from the moment I saw you…"

Cloud curiously looked at her with caring eyes…there was something about this girl…she might get on his nerves…but he couldn't shake this feeling about her. Something so pure and innocent.

"Well…" Cloud was stuck…. "thank you."  
Marlene smiled and held out her hand. Cloud knew the drill, and held her hand.

"I wish I had a big brother just like you…" Marlene said softly.

"No you wouldn't." Cloud chuckled.

"Mmhmm, you're helping me even though you don't even know me. That shows that you're a good person…." Marlene began to whisper. "No wonder you know Santa."  
"Well…it was Reeve's idea to help you."

"I don't like him…he has that sign on his blazer."  
His blazer?…Oh, the trademark of Shinra. Why would she care though?  
"Those people are bad people, all of them, my daddy says all they do is make money and kill."

"Well they help us get the energy and recourses we need for ever day uses. This store wouldn't even be lit up without them."  
"Well that's killing the earth, my daddy says."

Its true, but what can they do about it? It was how things were and nothings gonna stop it. You just have to accept it.

They roamed around the store in silence after that talk and began searching again. Cloud's thoughts began to swirl again, he then wondered…wouldn't it just be easy to go to like the guards and make an announcement that there was a lost girl…Why would Reeve go through all the trouble of finding this girl's father? It can't be he just 'enjoys' helping kids reunite with their parents. It had to be something mo-

"HEY WATCH IT!" someone banged into him.

"YOU WATCH IT!" Cloud yelled back, he wasn't in the mood.

Cloud turned around to face to face with a familiar girl…

"You should have been watching where you were going!" the girl snapped.

"I was standing here till you pushed me…" Cloud groaned.

"What did you say!? If you want to say something say it to my face!"

Cloud grabbed the girl's arm softly, not to hurt her, and pulled her close to him.

"I was standing here till you pushed me…" Cloud's voice still sounded strained.

"Hmph…"

Cloud let her go and went to hold Marlene's hand, and let out a hard cough.

"Ewww…you pulled me close and you're sick!?"

_Oh god tell her to shut up…_

"Look can you just leave us alone?" The more Cloud looked at her the more his brain tried to figure out who she was.

Short hair…tense eyes….outspoken mouth…_Why does she look familiar?_

"You was the one who pushed me…"She pouted her lips.

"Look! I'm sorry I pushed you then!" Cloud yelled.

"That's more like it, now I'll be on my way."

"Thank you!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

The guards rushed through Cloud and Marlene hugged his legs tightly. The air around him grew heavy and he looked back to the girl who was bothering him. She began yelling and hollering to let her go. She was almost in a panic state…Cloud thought maybe she stole something, she deserves it then. But something about this made Marlene shake uncontrollably.

"I want to go Cloud…I don't want to meet my dad here…." Marlene's voice cracked.

Cloud patted the Marlene's back and wanting to leave, that girl would be all right, just in trouble. Maybe not allowed to come to the mall which was all right with him but nothing serious…._right?_

"Cloud…" Marlene tugged on Cloud's arm and pointed to the guards.

Cloud looked back, those weren't the mall guards…they were Shinra SOLDIERS. _What do they want to do with her?…_ Cloud turned his head not paying attention to the guards until they left pulling the girl who yelled to let her go. Even though he hasn't known her for 2 seconds he figured it would have to take a lot to make her go berserk like that.

"Stay close to me Marlene…" Cloud hugged Marlene to his leg and they left the store.

Cloud knows the important thing to do was to find Marlene's father, but he couldn't just let this go and Marlene didn't want to be there even if her father was there. Cloud saw the two men take the girl into a room…

Cloud pushed Marlene softly back.

"I'm going to go in, but you have to stay here, okay?"  
"No! I don't want to be alone…"

"Go find Reeve I'm sure he'll watch yo-"

"I don't want to be with him! I'm scared of him…"

Cloud didn't know what to do…_god I should just leave and find this girl's damn father…..its none of my business…_Cloud held Marlene shoulders and moved her back to the toy store.

"Marlene just stay here okay?…I'll come back I promise, and if you want, avoid Reeve, but just stay here where I can find you okay?"

Marlene nodded. Cloud sighed and let her go. He walked to the door and felt his chest pound hard and let out a hoarse cough. He grabbed the handle which was unlocked…_what can I do…just get myself in trouble, I can't help…pfff I'm leaving this is stupi-_

A crash erupted from the room and he could hear the girl yelling not to touch her and the guards asking her….asking her….Cloud tried to hear…._Shinra….plan…..terrorist…..Wutai spy…punishment…. _Cloud moved away, this has nothing to do with him and he should and has to mind his business, Cloud turned to walk away but not without letting out a loud cough and lost his balance crashing back flinging the door behind him open. His head smacked hard against the floor in the dark room…The room was filled with yelling but now grew quiet…Cloud's head pounded and he wondered if he was bleeding and was brought up and slammed against a wall. He saw the door quickly closed and the room was only lit by a dim light bulb…Cloud gasped for air as he felt his throat being squeezed…

"_What are you doing here?" "Who are you?" "Leave him alone he's just a kid" "You picked a bad time kid…"_

Cloud's vision grew vague and shapes took over the people and he couldn't tell who was who…there were…two men…and that girl…she was on the floor…_Is she dead?…Did they kill her?…_The man let go of Cloud's neck and Cloud fell to the floor on his knees coughing and yelling for air.

"He has nothing to do with the terrorist"

"I did see him talking to this girl though…might he be in on it?"

"He's just a kid"

Cloud's eyes watched the girl…she wasn't moving…_is she dead?……_Cloud's arm reached out a bit and one of the men quickly stepped on his hand and Cloud yelled in agony. _Am I this weak…?…_

He heard the girl coughing and picking up her head.

"You…JERKS! How dare you…treat me like this…!!" the girl yelled out.

"Shut up you spy!" one of the men kicked he in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Cloud yelled out of instinct.

She was a girl….she shouldn't be treated like this. Cloud's stomach turned though feeling that yelling out in her defense wasn't the best idea…

"Oh yeah?" the other man glared at him.

The man picked Cloud up to his feet and went up to Cloud's face. "And why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't." Cloud plainly said. "But I don't believe she deserves this…she did nothing wrong."

"And how would you know?"

"Just look at her-"

"Hey what does that mean!?" the girl yelled.

"…Are you normal!?"

Just hearing her voice made Cloud's blood boil more and more, and he was starting to wonder why he was trying to help her.

"I'm trying to help you and all you can do is yell at me!?"

"You making it sound like I'm some helpless girl that depends on a man to save me! I don't need you or anybody else! I can take care of myself!"

"Well you're doing a great job at it seeing as these two goons are beating you to a pulp!

"I was doing just fine!"

"You're on the floor!"

"So was you a second ago! And even you need a 'man' to pick you up…how pathetic…how weak…"

"You have no right to say that!" Cloud yelled.

"Just look at you….I think a two year old has the right to say it…"

Cloud's pride was being shattered bit by bit by this girl…_this stupid little girl…_

Cloud listened carefully and could hear the two men…laughing?

"Oh man…I think you're right these are just a couple of random kids…even if she is a Wutai." the man snickered.

He let Cloud go and Cloud leaned up against the wall getting dizzy…the shapes around him swirled in his eyes…voices blurred as deep as his vision. He was shaking his head hoping it would just go away. But the girl's voice was in his head, cursing at him…_weak, weak, weak…I am weak…_Cloud's back slid against the wall and found himself sitting on the floor wheezing and gasping for air in the stuffy room.

"Look at him. What threat can the boy be anyway?" the man said.

"But the girl…You can't deny it, we were sent here on a mission to find a spy near the toy store and we happen to find her? Maybe he has nothing to do with it, but I suspect her still."

"Fine then we'll bring her to Midgar…"The man grabbed her arm and held her tightly as she tried to squirm free.

"Let me go..! Let me go!" She yelled and hollered.

"God just shut up already I'm getting tired of your mouth." the man went into his pockets to reveal a metal object….

"Now just stay calm and nothing will happen."

The girl stared at the gun in horror…she was scared. And her face and body showed it and she looked down not moving or talking.

"Good now lets go."

_Weak…weak…can't even get up…they'll kill her…Its Shinra they won't let her go free, now that they treated her like this. They don't want the public knowing they beat up an innocent young girl…they'll kill her…innocent or not…they'll kill her…_

Cloud picked up his head and looked at them. They didn't notice him and stood talking and discussing what to do and how they'll get there. Cloud noticed chairs around the room and broken pieces of wood. If only he had the strength…but he couldn't…right?

Cloud bit his lip hard he had to, he couldn't let someone go to die right in front of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself…

In almost a flash Cloud mustered up all the energy he had left and dove for a wooden plank and went towards the men…He swung it and the one without the girl caught it as Cloud swung down to hit them, the man laughed.

"Look at him! Trying to play hero. Play time is over kid."

Cloud quickly let go of the plank and swiped his feet toward the man's legs making him fall down. Suddenly shots filled the room and Cloud's heart raced in fear and felt his ankles being tugged at. The man brought him down to the floor and Cloud could see the other man taking the girl away. The man brought Cloud down to the floor with him and held him tightly in a choke lock.

"Think you're tough? Just because you got lucky and got me down? I call it your biggest mistake."

Cloud's body shook and he couldn't breathe…his hands moved around the floor…feeling for anything…anything…The man's grip was strong and wasn't letting go, he was going to kill him…Cloud closed his eyes…and felt a solid object. Cloud knew it was now or never…Cloud held the object and picked up his arms and hit the man's face.

The man screamed in pain and let go of Cloud. Cloud didn't look back to see how bad he hurt the man, or even what Cloud was holding. Cloud just knew he had to make sure that…that…_that dumb girl…._was all right.

Cloud ran out the door to the public world. Crowds and more crowds blurred his vision. He lost her…_CRASH! _Cloud looked to his side and he saw the man with the girl. A stand was knocked over and he could hear the girl saying she was sorry, she was stalling…Cloud began searching his pockets and found his cell phone and looked in his phonebook.

"Hello? Cid? Yes I need you to come down to the mall."

"You all right kid? You sound a little under the weather." Cid said, but in his weird tone didn't sound that concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I think someone's getting kidnapped."

"Whoa, slow down Cloud. Tell me what's going on?"

"These two Shinra guards came and they were beating down on this girl, and now they are taking her away."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! Now come down quick!"

"Man you catch me at the worst times…and I'm on break too…"

Cloud turned off his phone and followed the man and the girl. He stayed as close to them as he can without the man seeing him. Marlene saw Cloud pass by the store and quickly ran to the front but he was already gone. She looked for him but it was no use…She felt an arm on her shoulder and she looked back in fear. She then had a smile on her face.

"Daddy…" she smiled

………………………………...

Cloud kept his pace and followed them. Along the way the girl would smack people's shopping bags or knock down chairs that was near the stalls in the mall. _This isn't good…we're almost at the exit, I have to do something. _Cloud started to sprint towards them.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled out.

The girl looked back and so did the man.

"So how are you!? Its been a while. Christmas season, you never know what you'll find." Cloud sounded out of breath and was trying to think of what to do next.

"OH MY GOD! ITS BEEN SO LONG!!" the girl yelled out so loud that some people began to watch.

The man tugged on the girl's arm. _Man does she have to be so loud and obvious…wait…maybe it's a good thing…_

"So how's it been!?" Cloud tried to be as loud as he could.

"Its been terrific!! I just found the hottest guy ever! Sorry you must be so jealous though." She smirked at him.

….._where….does she come up with this…_

"Uh…." Cloud scratched his head. "Not really, glad to know you're not desperate for me anymore." Cloud smirked back in a flirty tone.

"WHAT!?"

…_.is she really upset?…oh well the more upset I get her the more attention we get though…_

"Come on, all our friends told me you couldn't stop thinking about me after I dumped you for being so reckless."

"OH! I only let you dump me cuz if I did you would've gone all emo and probably would have killed yourself!"

"Say what!?" Cloud's voice seemed to go out of character.

"You heard me." the girl turned her head.

_Ugh, I can't stand her…_

"Look here!-"

"Cloud?" Reeve said.

Cloud's face drained of all color and he got suddenly embarrassed and was getting a lot of attraction. Reeve, as always it seemed, came out of nowhere and went up to them.

"Oh! Master Reeve nice to see you here." the man said softly.

Reeve looked at the man.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, we think it's the spy we came to get."  
"Shut up you, do you want the entire mall to hear us." Reeve said softly.

"Oh…I'm sorry mister…"

"Let her go, she's not who we're after, the person we were after already left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Reeve looked at him coldly.

The man let her go.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled.

"I advise you stay quiet" Reeve said.

"Or what!?"

"Do I have to remind you you're dealing with Shinra?"

"You guys don't scare me, I'm not a coward like my father."  
"Just don't get in our way" Reeve began walking away.

"Hmph…" the girl stood there upset.

"Reeve! Wait what about the little girl?" Cloud asked.

"Don't worry, I found her father for her. They left a while ago. Don't worry." Reeve walked away.

Cloud was confused as to what happened. They were just in trouble, they were threatened attacked…and now…its over? Just like that? Cloud looked around, nobody seemed to care. Only to their shopping.

"So what now…" the girl said calmly.

"I'm going to look for a friend of mines and I'm going home…"

"Huh!? So that's it!?"

Cloud sighed. "Leave me alone." Cloud turned away.

"And…did I meet you once?."

"So you don't remember me?"

"Nope."

"Well then I won't tell you. If you can't even remember me then you must not really care."

"I don't."

"Oh!! You're so mean!" the girl stomped her foot.

She walked away and just like that it was over. Cloud started going around the mall again, looking for gifts and Aerith. Cloud felt his phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Yo kid where are you again?"  
"Oh err that..um…well…its kinda….taken care of…."

Cloud took his ear off of the phone as Cid began cursing and yelling on the other side.

"I left and had to throw out my lunch just to get here and you say its over!?"

"It was a mistake…I just went jumping into conclusions…"

"YOU IDIOT YOU DUMBASS!!"

Cloud waved his phone in mid-air waiting for the yelling to stop. Cloud put the phone in his ear.

"Well since you're here can you do me a favor and drop me off and a friend of mines?"

Cid grunted… "I'll be in the food court. If you're not there in 30 minutes I'm leaving." Cid hung up

Cloud sat down…

"Hello would you like to buy our new face cream?" he heard a salesperson say in a peppy voice.

_I hate today…_

………………………………...

"You all right Cloud?" Aerith said as they walked home.

"I'm fine…" Cloud sighed.

"Was it because Cid kept yelling at you the whole time you was driving and he kicked us out?"

Cloud mumbled. _Okay maybe it has to do with that…_But it has more to do with what happened today. Cloud hadn't told Aerith yet and figured it wasn't important.

"So what did you buy?" Aerith looked closely at the bag Cloud was holding.

"A gift for Tifa and Vincent."

"Oh!…Tifa…" Aerith said in a sweet voice.

"…and Vincent." Cloud plainly said.

"What did you get her?"

"Well…I went back to the toy store-"

"You went 'back'?

"Well, yeah I didn't think they had anything so I went back and got her a stuffed animal and I got Vincent a CD, not sure what he likes yet…I should've bought him a book now that I think about it…"

"Well its sweet to know you got Tifa something." Aerith smiled at Cloud.

Cloud nodded.

They were at her house. Aerith hugged Cloud.

"Thank you so much for coming with me today to help with my shopping!"

"No problem. Hm…by the way…what did you get Zack?"

"Oh! Nothing much, clothes, shoes, things he likes you know."

"Okay then, I'm sure he'll like it. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep with my gift" she joked.

"Well….yeah." Cloud chuckled.

"Hm…" Aerith looked at her watch

"Aerith?"

Aerith looked at her watch for a good minute. Aerith smiled again.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" she smiled and looked in one of her many bags.

Since Cloud was sick she carried all her bags even though Cloud offered to help her she said she could do it herself.

"Here you go!" she gave Cloud a gift wrapped box.

Cloud took it and began ripping it open.  
"Hey! It cost me a lot to get it wrapped you know."

"My bad…" Cloud reached in and took out the gift.

Cloud laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Aerith looked at him upset.

"Nothing, just I saw this cat in toy store today so…yeah."

"Well he reminded me of my old cat and so I thought I'd give him to you."

Cloud didn't really understand but learned it was best not to ask why to Aerith anymore.

"Well thank you, its cute." Cloud laughed a bit.

"Well good night Cloud, I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"I will, night Aerith."

………………………………...

Cloud felt a rush of relief as he laid in his bed and drifted to sleep. The snow began pouring down and the heat in his house was warm and comfy for him and he drifted deeper and deeper…Scratches was heard by his window as it popped up and the cold wind sent a chill throughout his body.

"Nanaki close the window…." Cloud snored and tossed the other way.

It was Nanaki and he obeyed Cloud and quietly closed it. Nanaki scampered around Cloud's room with a smile on his face and began chasing his tail which would surprise him now. Just last week went he finally caught his evil tail it burst in flames and it went out just like that. Now Nanaki keeps a close eye on his 'evil' tail. Nanaki watched his tail and went running in circles to watching his tail…to running in circles again. In the process Nanaki knocked over the gift Aerith gave to Cloud and the stuffed cat came out. Nanaki yelped in surprise. And Nanaki had his attack stance and watched the non moving toy. He smacked it with his paw and laughed and smiled with his new found toy. He laid on if chewing on its head, he then got upset with how hard the toy was and then got bored of it and went to Cloud's bed. Nanaki jumped to Cloud's bed and got on Cloud's back and formed his circle and went to sleep.

With everyone asleep the house was still and quiet and nothing gave sound. Gears began moving and whirling sounds quietly went throughout Cloud's room. The small cats paws slowly moved.

"Aye…my head…" it spoke

………………………………...

**Author's note:**

**YESSSS A NEW CHAPTER!! WOOT XD ahh its been so long and I'm sorry it's been a while since my last chapter and I thank everyone who read my story and reviewed it xD your reviews help me so much. Now we all know what time it is so lets get to it!**

**FutureVoiceActor: Yes…I make many mistakes o.o lol, well I try my best to re-read my story but I guess I miss a few things. So sorry about that, I hope this chapter doesn't make any mistakes. And glad you enjoy my story new review!**

**Bepsey007: I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been busy and don't worry I'll always keep going until this story is done!**

**Dragon Reverb: MORE HERE XD**

**TheMagicalTapeworm: a new reviewer as well xD as far as my memory shows o.o…don't kill me if you're not my memory sucks T-T thank you so much for your great reviews and I was always the person who loves talking about the past and how things got the way it is, I find myself doing that a lot though so I hope it doesn't annoy you or anybody else and not to worry….cuz Cait Sith is- censored for spoiler alert-…. **

**Irontail: and I hope you stay! And again..don't worry about Caith Sith…hehe…**

**Elebelly: thank you so much and I promise to update sooner lol**

**Le Pecore Nere: I'LL NEVA GIVE UP NO MATTER HOW BRAIN DEAD I GET WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING A NEW CHAPTER! And thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

**DotsOnAWall: poor Cloud…I shall keep him well…has him chained up since he's my character to own (yes…I'm crazy…I stood up till 2 am to write this so don't mind me…)**

**Crazy Asian: I COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE AGAIN O.O took me long enough though….and yes as much as I love Cloti I don't like to just…shove it down my story that quickly sorry if you hate it xD or good if you like it lol**

**Mr.MaxiStrife: thank you and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Now…I have to say I did rush towards the end and I hope you enjoy this chapter, out of all the chapters I did this one gave me some trouble. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll keep on updating as long as you keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you all so much! **

**P.S: sorry if I have grammar or spelling mistakes….or story mistakes lol**

**P.S.S: just to let it be known...when Marlene says she is "HUN-GREY" I did it on purpose...just so you know since I suck at spelling lol**


	22. Chapter 22 To Give Back

**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 22**

…**To Give Back**

The sun peaked through Cloud's window as his eyes slowly opened. He shivered under his quilt and looked down at Nanaki who was sleeping peacefully. Sighing softly he got out of bed and began putting on his jeans and a shirt. He looked around his room and noticed something off. Papers were scattered and his chair and book bag misplaced. Cloud shrugged it off as one of Nanaki's 'playful' nights.

Poking his belly Cloud tried to wake up Nanaki. He barked and giggled and looked at Cloud.

"Wake up you, and go back home before Tifa finds out." Cloud yawned.

"Awright." Nanaki got up and stretched letting his claws display.

"Watch it! You're going to tear up my sheets again." Cloud whined.

Nanaki paid no attention and made his way back to the window and to Tifa's home.

"Odd animal, don't know why it wants to sleep with me."

Cloud began fixing up his room and waited till Vincent and his mother would wake up. He laid on his bed again and looked up at the ceiling. Breathing slowly and gazing into nothing. Christmas morning has since changed for Cloud and maybe for all teenagers by this time. Yet there was no grace or beauty for Cloud during this Holiday.

Just a reason to spend time with your family and by outrageous gifts. Though he couldn't deny one reason he loved this Holiday. His mother, it made her so happy to decorate the house to her desire no matter how ridiculous the house looked in popcorn and bells. The floor creaked and Cloud assumed it was his mother waking up.

Jumping out of bed he noticed black hair on the floor. Couldn't be Nanaki's looking at it more it looked artificial. He observed around his room. He then noticed the box Aerith had given him the day before was ripped open.

"Damn…that dumb Nanaki must've broke it.." he picked it and looked at it. "Strange…doesn't look like he bit into it or his claws got into it."

Creaking's spread around his room and Cloud could feel the presence of someone. Quickly he turned around and threw the box out of sheer reaction. Vincent stood by his door and was hit with the box. They stared at each other for some time and in awkward silence.

"Merry Christmas to you too…" Vincent dully said and left.

Cloud moaned a bit and just scratched his head. Guess he was just being too paranoid. He left his room and followed Vincent downstairs.

"So uh…Vincent you ever celebrated Christmas?"

"What do I look like some kinda vampire to you? Of course I did."

"Well with who?"

"With my family…and…someone."

Cloud went straight into the kitchen getting breakfast ready for his mom and him…and Vincent now.

"You won't ask who that someone is?" Vincent looked over to Cloud.

"If you really wanted to tell me you would've said who it was." Frankly Cloud didn't care to know, not being rude but for respecting Vincent's privacy.

Vincent scoffed a bit and smiled in a bit of relief but it soon left and he roamed around the house. Suddenly banging noises were heard above them in Cloud's room.

"Cloud is that you?" his mom's voice yawned.

"No…" he said looking up.

"I'll go check…knowing you I'll be the one saving your ass…" Vincent went upstairs to Cloud's room.

Mumbling to himself Cloud continued making breakfast. He wasn't very good at cooking but knew it would make his mother happy…and quit comparing him and Vincent. In silence Cloud slowly turned on the stove and did scrambled the eggs carefully. The last thing he wanted was to hear his mother nagging him about the mess.

A quiet knock traveled the room and Cloud look to the front door.

"Just a minute." Cloud called out and went to lower the heat on the stove.

He looked out the window to see Tifa outside. He gazed at her for a second taking in the snow that seemed to flutter around her and her breath that escaped her lips. It's been a while since they talked since that day. He opened the door and move to the side.

"No its alright I'm not coming in." Tifa smiled at him. "I just wanted to say Merry Christmas Cloud." her coat dropped snow on her boots and some snow was caught in her black raven hair. "Oh and I got you something its nothing much…" she grasped something in her fist and held it out to Cloud. Cloud in response put his hand under her fist and she dropped a keychain in his hand.

Cloud looked at it was rather dull but had a silver look of a wolf's head on a keychain.

"It's called Fenrir. Well...that's what the guy at the shop said. Suppose to be a wolf of old days back with Shiva and Leviathan. I know its not much…but I thought it fit you Cloud." she smiled.

"No its nice, thanks."

"Have a good Christmas Cloud, bye." she quickly turned away and went back to her house.

Cloud closed the door and realized something. He forgot to give his present to Tifa. He'd give it to her later. Putting the keychain in his pocket he felt rather…warm. Almost…sweating hot.

"Cloud what the hell is wrong with you!? Do you want to burn down the house!?" Vincent went over to the stove which was busy burning the pot. He turned off the stove and threw the pot which now had a black hole through it in the sink and poured it with cold water. Cloud's mother raced downstairs and the nagging commenced….

"But I turned the heat low…unless Vincent turned it back up."

"Hey don't blame me I was up in your room looking around for whatever was making that noise?"

"Oh god…don't tell me its mice again." Mrs. Strife put her hands on her head and went to sit down.

Cloud shook his head and got his coat and went to open the door. "I'm gonna be out for a while. I'll be back before we start okay mom?"

"Okay…be careful outside." she said in a soft tone.

He left quietly and made his way down the steps and slowly walked on the slippery and snowy ground. Cloud looked to Tifa's home which was slightly decorated on the outside compared to his mom's Picasso of a house. It had a simple reef hanging from the door and lights dangled from the roof in bright yellow colors. Cloud looked at the house and could see Nanaki from the window of Tifa's room looking down at him with a leash in his mouth.

Hearing his barking Cloud groaned and tilted his head quickly and turned around. In delight Nanaki ran down the warm home and to the cold outside with Cloud placing the leash by his feet and smiled at Cloud letting his tongue roll down. Sighing he put the leash on Nanaki and began walking around the town to get away from his insane house.

………………………………................................................................................................

Vincent taking the role as 'chief' went into the kitchen and began cooking. Mrs. Strife continued wrapping up any late gifts and calling friends to wish them a merry Christmas. The pots clanged silently and Vincent would look up sometimes and see them shaking oddly. He glared around the room but kept his focus on the pot full of onions and peppers bundled with eggs and milk.

"Vincent you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"Yeah I'm sure and don't worry its alright with me."

"Okay Vincent, thanks for helping me with today" she giggled.

"No problem…" Vincent looked back at the pot which had a stuffed cat at the side.

It's paws reached inside the boiling hot pot and began licking off the egg from its paw. "Mmmm….mighty tasty omelet ya making there" it spoke.

Vincent just blinked and looked at it. The stuffed toy continued putting the omelet in its mouth even though its unable to eat.

"Whatca looking at!?"

Vincent turned off the stove and quickly turned the pot over the cat and throwing it down to the floor like nothing and with no hesitation. Mrs. Strife came in.

"What the hell is going on with you and Cloud today!?" she came into the just clean and now dirty kitchen. "Did you pick up a hot pot again!? You're gonna burn your hands…and why did you throw it on the floor!?"

The pot began moving in circles banging into the walls and table. Vincent put his foot on the pot which stopped it from moving.

"What's…in there?"

"I don't know…" Vincent picked up the pot and there laid the cat doll…not moving anymore.

"Aw…it looks cute! Dirty but I bet I can clean it up." she got a rag and was careful picking it up since it had hot egg spilled all over it."

"But…hey wait that thing was just moving and talking!"

"Well that's no surprise I mean look it has a cord on the back. Aw…I know just what to do with you!" she giggled and went to clean it off."

Vincent just ignored it and let it be her problem. He looked down at the mess he just made and sighed a bit. "I'm just gonna microwave us something…"

………………………………................................................................................................

The town was dead with not cars moving, still by the snow that had pilled on them and the people in their warm homes by a fire. Cloud ignored much detail to this holiday. Too fancy and too fake…too overrated and too misunderstood. Nanaki happily jumped in small piles of snow once in a while during the walk. Cloud just held on to the leash and roamed deep in the town where the pawn shops and little convenient stores gathered.

Nanaki looked up into the sky and began sniffing. Suddenly be began running full speed and barking. Cloud almost tripping pulled back.

"Whats wrong with you!?"

"I smell Tifa!! I smell her!"

"Huh? Why would she be out here…"

The leash snapped and Nanaki ran freely in the streets. Cloud chased after him.

"Nanaki!!! Heel! Stop! Just stop!"

Nanaki run along the streets and sidewalks and alley ways. Cloud stood close behind him being careful not to slip on the pools of ice. They entered the grim and shady parts of town and Nanaki ran into a dusty old pawn shop. Cloud went inside and caught his breathe.

"Hey hey! No dogs allowed!" the man over the counter yelled.

"Sorry but my 'dog' ran in here…" Cloud groaned at Nanaki as he pulled on his neck dragging him out. Nanaki whimpered and bit Cloud's hand. Cloud held on to his neck, it was only baby teeth. As they walked at Cloud noticed something shine in the corner of his eye. He let go of Nanaki and looked at the necklace.

"Like what you see?" the man moved closer to Cloud.

"It's…Tifa's necklace." it all made sense to Cloud. "How did you get this!?"

"Eh some girl came in selling it. Not worth much." he sneered.

"Did the girl have long black hair?"  
"Nah a loud mouth with short hair."

"Oh…either way I want to buy it."

"Okay then…well seeing as I'm open on Christmas and not spending time with my family just to sell to late shoppers like you…I'll give it to you for about…eh I don't know. 800 gil?"

"What!? I thought you said it wasn't worth anything!"

"Maybe not to me…but seems like its worth something to you." he smirked at Cloud.

Cloud groaned….he reached into his pocket and called up the only person he could think of.

………………………………................................................................................................

"YOU STUPID ASS! Have me come from my house with my wife on Christmas just to buy you something you couldn't afford!!!" Cid yelled at Cloud within his car.

As always Cloud drove and Nanaki sat on Cloud's lap peering out of the window letting his tongue dangle in the wind.

"And having that dog in my car! Goddamn you kid!"

"I'm sorry…but I needed to buy it. I promise to pay you back…"

"By this time you'll owe me a million gil!!!" Cid grumbled and opened a folder.

Cloud peered at it and noticed a file of a man named 'Barret Wallace'. "So what's his story?"

"Eh some damn terrorist I caught in the mall. We got his daughter at the station right now. Cute thing. Don't know what to do with her though…she ain't gots no family besides her father. Well…he 'says' he's the father. I wasn't born yesterday, their 'colors' don't match."

"Could've married a different woman."

"Nah the girl is too darn pale."

"What's her name?"

"Marlene."

Cloud took a deep breathe.

"You know her?"

"No…not really."

"Eh well doesn't matter. Poor little thing. Gonna put her into a home. Nothing much we can do for her."

Cloud kept his eyes on the road. "Cid…thanks again. I promise I'll pay you back."

"Eh…don't mention it…just get to your house quickly I wanted to relax today ya know." Cid began lighting up a cigarette. "Ya know I heard about some hot shot teacher going to your school soon. For…English?"

"How would you know?"  
"I hear he's pretty famous but people are being real quiet about it."  
"Can't be that famous if he's coming here…"

"Guess you're right…well either way when you go back to school you'll be having a new teacher in that class you're always complaining about. Well…we're here."

Cloud stopped the car and picked up Nanaki and placed him down on the snowy ground. Cid moved to the driver's seat and put his hands on the wheel.

"Merry Christmas Cloud." Cid said in an oddly cheerful tone.

"Merry Christmas to you too Cid."

"Now do me a favor…and stop calling me for goddamn favors!" Cid hit the gas hard and went on his way.

Nanaki looked up at Cloud with a smile. Cloud returned it with a cold look and Nanaki looked down…

"Did I do bad?…"

"No…just wish you could've slowed down…you did good though" Cloud bended down and pet Nanaki. "Now come inside I got something for you to do."

Cloud went inside the house and quickly noticed the angel…..cat on top of the tree.

"Welcome home baby!" Mrs. Strife went to help Cloud with his coat.

He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Do you like it!? Vincent found it and I thought with some sowing and some material I could make him as good as new and then I thought to myself we could put him on top of the tree so I put a halo on him…" his mom went on and on.

Cloud looked over to Vincent who just shook his head and didn't care anymore.

"Well you see Aerith gave that to me…but I'm glad it's getting some use." Cloud chuckled a bit.

"Oh what a dear. Such a sweet girl too. You know Cloud that's what you need. An older girlfriend, someone who will take care of you."

"I know I know." he sighed.

Cloud and Nanaki went up to his room. Vincent made sure to stay away from him. Cloud reached for the stuffed moggle he got for Tifa and put the necklace on the doll.

"Now here…don't drop it alright? Give it to Tifa got it?"

"Yep! I'll do a good job!"

"Oh and one more thing…I wrote this while we were waiting for Cid…now open your mouth."

Cloud placed a note in Nanaki's mouth.

"Now go give that to Tifa."

Nanaki gladly accepted this task and went on his way to his home.

"Cloud we're about to start opening the presents!" his mother called for him.

In relief Cloud went down stairs to join his mother and Vincent.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Aw Tifa….what a nice gift thanks baby girl." her father hugged her for watch she had given him.

She smiled and noticed Nanaki running up the stairs with something.

"What's that dog up to?" Mr. Lockhart looked back.

"I'll go check up on him."

She followed him up to her room where he sat on the bed with the toy on top of him and the note still in his mouth he dropped it on the bed and let the toy slip off of his back.

"What do you got there?" she grabbed the stuffed moggle and instantly began shaking as she looked at the necklace. Tears gather down her face as she careful took it off the doll and held it tightly in her hand. She put close to her chest and began crying and laughing almost…Nanaki went to her side and cuddled her.

"But…how…" she looked at the note still lying on her bed. She opened it and smiled still crying and looked towards Cloud's house. She silently mouthed the word's 'thank you' into the air and cried.

………………………………................................................................................................

All the homes each with their own stories and gifts began celebrating Christmas and being with their families. Joy and peace roamed the town as night began to fall. The stars glistened in the night as people began going to bed getting ready for the next day and kids looking forward to a small vacation till school starts again. Aerith began washing the dishes from the big dinner her family has eaten. She then noticed her mother and father standing in the kitchen…looking at her with proud and yet…said eyes.

"Mom…dad what's wrong?"

"Aerith…there's…something me and your mother have to talk about to you. Come sit with us."

Aerith quickly turned off the water and sat down around the table.

"You see…I've been called for war."  
Aerith's eyes watered and her face and her legs began to shake.

"What?…But you can't daddy! You're not fit! I mean…you are but…you're of age aren't you!?"  
"I can still fight…and the war is getting intense in Wutai. I have to go…I'm sorry…"

The mother began crying out and shouting. Aerith couldn't move or breathe…they all knew…there was little chance he could survive in this war.

"But…you just can't go…no daddy…please…" Aerith held back her tears best she could and put her hands on her father's tightly. Begging him to stay. The once cheerful air has now went away and was replaced with a deadly silence.

"I can't stay…I'm sorry…I have to serve our nation. And…me and your mother need to tell you something else…we have been wanting to wait till you were older. But seeing the situation now…this may be the only time we get to talk like this."

"What else do you have to tell me…my heart is already shattering…I don't want to lose you daddy!" Aerith stood up and screamed.

"Aerith…you will always be our daughter…and we've always loved you…" her mother spoke.

"Mom…why are you saying that?"  
"Because Aerith….please sit down. We have a lot to talk about." her father said in a strong tone.

**Author's Note: FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYY blehhhhh I'm REALLY REALLY sorry this was a long update. I just had serious writer's block and I didn't know how to progress the story, I tried many situation but to me this seemed the most natural I hope you guys will like and I still hope you'll read it….really I'm soooo sorry T-T well I have a really good idea for my next chapter so hopefully it comes a lot quicker and again….for anyone who is still reading it…THANK YOU and I hope you all forgive me..*wants to cry cuz I'm sorry*…but you guys know the drill if you still want me to keep updating PLEASE READ and review, spam me to update and letting me know you care and I promise I'll keep doing this story till the end as long as you guys still want it. And now…to respond to those who reviewed my last chapter~**

**Edwardcullenisexy: Yes I know….sorry I'm lazy…lol**

**Irontail: haha maybe some is missing but I won't tell~ you'll just having to keep reviewing *coughs***

**VLuna: Well as the big of a Cloti fan that I am I want to set the story up before making it romantic but I added a bit in this chapter, hope you like it~**

**FutureVoiceActor: WOOT ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER!! **

**TheMagicalTapeworm: its alright…trust me even I had to reread my own story to remember what was going on…**

**DotsOnAWall: XDDD well I love surprising you guys hehe and I promise to be faster with my next chapter**

**Typical: Only I can know…hehe~**

**Rising God of the East: Don't worry about Barret is still in the story lol as you guys read and alas…I still suck at spelling…**

**Bebsey007: I really hope you're still reading it….and yes I won't give up**

**Le Pecore Nere: OH MY GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG I MISS YOU GUYS *CRIES* and yeah I'm slowly getting to my climax lol**

**DynastyWARRIORS: yeah I guess so, but only I make a lot of them lol….**

**Well thank you guys for still reading my story and again…so sorry….I hope you guys enjoy it. Till next time~ BYEEEEE *very happy* lol**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23 To Tell the Truth

**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 23**

…**To Tell the Truth**

_"Mommy…Mommy wake up!" a girl in pink and covered in blood and water cries near the tracks of an old train station._

_She is over her mother's body and she cannot see anyone at this train station. It is an abandoned station and has aged badly. It still leads into the city of Nibelheim and serves more as an old attraction rather than being used for its role as a working train station. The rain and wind whipped the young girl's face and she cried and begged for help. A young woman happened to have heard the young girl's cries and ran with her husband to the scene._

"_Oh my God…Jeff call an ambulance." The young woman ushered to her husband as she ran to the little girl and her mother._

_The little girl latched her arms around this new person's arm and hugged and cried. "Please help her!"_

…

_The couple and little girl sat around in the hospital waiting for any news on the little girl's mother. It has been hours and the child is plenty talkative._

"_Can you tell us your name?__" the young woman said cheerfully trying to keep the girl happy._

"_Aerith!"_

"_Hello Aerith." The young woman smiles. "My name is Elmyra and my husband is Jeff."_

_The man gives an innocent smile._

"_So can you tell us what happened?" Elmyra smiles to Aerith._

"_Me and my mommy are running."_

_Usually when that is the case it's because of a bad and dangerous father or boyfriend thought Elmyra. She goes to rub Aerith's soft hair._

"_Is it your daddy?"_

"_My daddy is dead…they shot him." Aerith said in an almost monotone voice._

_Jeff pulled on his wife to the side. _

"_I don't think we should ask anymore questions…either way the police will be here and handle it."_

"_But this poor child and that poor woman...We have to help them, we found them like this."_

"_I know…but this doesn't feel right. I'm just looking out for us okay? Try not to get too close to this girl."_

_Jeff worried about Elmyra's fondness of children. After years of trying to adopt they have met with terrible results of families taking back their word on delivering them a child or other issues. It has left Elmyra quiet fragile towards the topic of children and thus Jeff has become very protective over her wellbeing. Jeff was the breadwinner of course and loved his wife though he feared for her mental wellbeing but would never admit it._

"_Jeff I'm just talking to the girl what's so bad about that?"_

"_Like I said, don't get too close."_

_The doctor finally approached them " She's in stable condition. If you wish to see her you may are you…all family?"_

"_Yes we are." Jeff added in._

_The doctor didn't seem to question it and led them to her room. Aerith ran to her mother's side and snuggled her head on her mother's arm. She looked peaceful and was resting. _

"_She was severely dehydrated and starved…mass fatigue and has __malnutrition_…."

"_God…will she be okay?" Elmyra gasped._

"_Yes we are doing what we can. As long as she rests here she should be well on her feet."_

_The doctor left the young couple as they looked to the mother and child. Jeff and Elmyra sighed happily knowing that they had helped this mother and daughter. Once the mother woke up all will be well and life will continue on._

...

_It has been months since the incident of Aerith and her mother. However life went on and Elmyra was doing work around her home. Jeff was out in training. He was enlisted in the army and as such trained and studied hard. It brought him and Elmyra a home and a future. Also it has been an age of peace for everyone so while he was enlisted there was no worry for war. As long as he trained there was no worries for the couple's future. The only thing that troubled them was their ability to conceive a child. It has been rather difficult for them and they have experienced many miscarriages and bad results when they tried to adopt. It has strained their relationship a bit as Elmyra was beginning to become mentally fragile on the topic of a child. Otherwise she was a rather calm and wise woman with her cool and relaxed husband Jeff. They completed each other's weakness and strengths. _

_While cleaning their home Elmyra entered the baby's room they had decorated years ago. The room was kept locked by the couple due to too many bad and haunting memories. However Elmyra sometimes goes in the room to clear her head. She walks around the pastel colored room. Full of greens and yellows. They never knew what gender child they would receive. And now they are not sure if they could ever get one. She made sure to keep the room dust free and she looked through all the stuffed toys and smiled and cried inside. It seemed that all of her friends have started their families…why couldn't she?_

_A sudden knock was heard at her door and it was fast and loud. It frightened Elmyra a bit and she raced downstairs. _

"_Coming Coming!" she opened the door and saw Aerith crying with a note in her hand._

_Elmyra looked in amazement and quickly took the child into the home. _

"_Dear where is your mother!?" _

_Aerith mechanically gave Elmyra the note and sobbed softly. Elmyra took the note and quickly read through it…it was Aerith's mother's last words.._

_**Dear Couple,**_

_**Thank you dearly for trying to help me and my daughter. However since being brought to the hospital I have been caught by the people I have tried to run away from. I can no longer keep running as I can see how it hurts my daughter. She has seen too much given her short life and I want her to live happy and long.**_

_Elmyra can see wet spots over the piece of scrap paper and some of the ink smears and the letters are starting to appear sloppy._

_**So I'm begging you to keep my daughter safe. Her name is Aerith. She loves flowers and loves to talk. Even if she talks alone. She loves sweets and anything pink. She is an amazing girl however me and her father were caught by our former company. We tried to stop them from issuing a plan to release an energy system named MAKO for the sake of preserving environmental rights of our planet. However our company did not see that and assumed it was a way to harm their business. My husband has paid that price I never imagined though it would be this bad. So please I beg you watch my daughter, my company wants nothing to do with her. However I was selfish and thought I could escape with her. I was too rash. So please. Protect her and tell her nothing about this. I do not wish for her to remember all this. I can only hope she can forget about this as she grows up. When she cries can you hold her tightly? Make sure she's safe and never gets hurt. **__**I hope you and your husband can understand. You both seemed like good people…thank you.**_

_Elmyra looked to the little girl her looked as if she were dead as she watched the television. Elmyra looked to the program…it was the news. The headline was a former ShinRa employee who was thought guilty of insider trading, has been found dead. The death has been documented as a suicide._

...

Aerith sat on the couch sobbing softly but not letting it take over her body.

"That's…all we know of her." Elmyra said

Aerith held the note. It has yellowed over the years but the writing is still eligible and even the smeared ink.

"We wanted to honor her wish…so we decided not to tell you about your mother. However as time went on we knew it was wrong to keep it from you forever. You deserve to know the truth…." Jeff said calmly

Elmyra handed Aerith a stack of papers full of photos and documents.

"These are all we could find on your parents…until they were taken down from the internet."

In the stack contained photos of her mother and father. Their jobs, their lives and their deaths. It was rather brief but to the point.

"We know where they are from…and we thought…if you would like…"

"That we should go there?" Aerith responded.

Her parents where still unsure how Aerith is taking this all.

"I…thought that woman was only in my dreams. I have seen her once. And now that you tell me this, it all makes sense. I don't know how to feel…may I..just be left alone?" Aerith found it very hard to make complete sentences.

Her parents nodded and she slowly went to her room. As she closed the door behind her she cried hard on the wall and repeatedly banged on the door over and over. She was angry but at who? It wasn't her parents…or her real mom…she feels out of place and unable to express how she feels. She throws the stack of papers to the floor and cries through this night. As her parents sit downstairs knowing this is something they can't help..or fix. They can only wait for Aerith and support their daughter.

...

It was already the end of Christmas and Vincent and Cloud cleaned the mess they had all made from the wrapping paper. Cloud's mother had already gone to bed. She had been working all this time with cooking and decorations so she deserved the time off. As they cleaned they could hear gears moving from within the stuffed cat turned angel that was placed on their tree.

"You hear that?..."

"Yep…" Vincent tries to sweep up.

"I know it was a gift from Aerith but…its giving me the creeps."

Vincent takes his broom and looks up at the stuffed cat and smacks it down with his broom.

"Well..that's an easy way of taking down ornaments." Cloud responded.

"What's the big idea!?" The stuffed toy screeched and yelled.

Cloud jumped a bit back and was very surprised.

"I'm guessing…you knew about this? Seeing as you don't seem very surprised." Cloud approached the toy and Vincent.

"I mean…- I wish you a Merry Christmas I wish you a Merry Christmas.." Vincent smacks the doll again with the broom.

"You can stop it now. Now what are you, we know you aren't some dumb toy." Vincent goes again.

"How do I know? I just woke up this morning. Sheesh you people are terrible." the doll made an almost whinning voice.

"I'm not buying it…" Cloud folded his arms.

"Hm…we do have Nanaki though." Vincent looks down.

"What? You were the one who questioned him now you take it back?"

"Well there are a lot of unexplained things in our world…I for one am living proof of that…" Vincent says eerily

"Sometimes you make me wonder about you…but still how do we explain a live toy.." Cloud picks it up the tail.

"Yeow! Watch it!" The cat swipes back, however it is nothing but fluff.

"Well seeing as he's your present, he's your problem." Vincent goes back to his duties.

"Way to pass along the problems…..hm…" Cloud watched the toy kept squirming and moving.

At the end of their cleanup Vincent laid out on the couch and proceeded to read all this new books bought by either the gang, Cloud or his mother. Cloud however brought up the odd toy to his room to question the doll a bit.

"So…can you explain to me what you are?"

"I already have, I just woke up this morning!"

"Doubt it….how did you know about Christmas. Or that you acted like a still doll?"

"Well…I won't lie I just woke up today. However…I am human."

"Keep going."

"That's all I can say man. I was a normal person and then BAM now I wake up and now its Christmas and I'm a stuffed animal filled with stuffing and gears."

"Ugh.." Cloud scratches his head. Recently odd things have happened to his life so why not this one?

"Look I cause you no harm and I'm just looking for a place to stay." The cat goes to Cloud and starts to hug his arm.

Cloud sighs deeply… "So what's your name?"

"Back when I was human I was known as the one the only Cait Sith!"

**Author's Note: Now I know its been a long time, and as I've grown I know many of you who have read this are grown as well or perhaps people who have read this before I got a chance to meet you. I would like to say hello and that I do plan on finishing my story and giving it the proper treatment it deserves. I will keep on writing as long as people want me to and I hope you enjoy this short chapter as I plan to really mix things up in my story. Your reviews really have reached me and any pms I have recieved. I want to thank everyone who has reached me and to let you know I was not ignoring them. Just due to loss of motivation and other life reasons prevented me from going on. However I'm back and any more reviews will keep me going. Thank you for your time and thank you for keeping my story alive~**


	24. Chapter 24 To Grow Up

**What If We Had A Chance…**

**Chapter 24**

…**To Grow up**

The snow softly landed on the two teenagers who sat on the park benches. They sat rather close to each other with the fingers just barely touching. For the both of them it was close enough where they felt connected and at the same time the distance between their fingers seemed like miles away. It was an odd feeling to be this close. The beginning of the school year they barely spoke to each other and now they are constantly seeing each other and often together alone now. What they were to each other was still a mystery however they both felt strong connections with each other and decided that feeling alone is worth it.

"I can't believe you found it at a pawn shop." Tifa put her small fingers on her mother's pendant.

"I can't believe it either. You really should thank Nanaki though, it was his nose that led me to it." Speaking of which Cloud and Tifa both watched as Nanaki was playing with his new toy, Cait Sith.

The little puppy kept throwing the poor stuffed cat into the air and Nanaki would jump to catch him. It was a rather cute situation if the toy wasn't alive.

"Help! I say Help!" Cait Sith would cry each time he was launched in the air.

"Hey, no speaking! We're in public so you act like a normal toy, if Nanaki can't speak neither can you." Cloud shouted to them.

Thankfully the park was empty; no kid wants to play in a cold park. Way more fun to find a hill or just stay at home with his Christmas gifts. The poor stuffed toy cried and Nanaki continued to play with his newfound buddy.

"So…he's a new member I assume." Tifa joked.

"I guess so…" Cloud sighed a bit. "I don't get how I get stuck with the crazies."

"Do you think Aerith knew he was alive?"

"Doubt it, Aerith isn't good at keeping things away from us."

"I haven't heard from her all this winter vacation, and school starts tomorrow. You think she's all right?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Cloud didn't seem that concerned not because he didn't care he just didn't have a reason to over think on things like that.

"Well, I'm just so used to hearing how amazing her gifts are or what Zack did for her."

"Now that you mention it…I haven't heard from Zack."

"Oh so you worry about Zack but not Aerith?" Tifa smirked.

"Aerith is one of the good ones, I don't expect her to get into trouble. Zack on the other hand…"

Tifa grabbed Cloud's right arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Cloud instantly grew warm and his face red. He didn't say a word and just looked everywhere except at Tifa.

"It's really cold." Tifa shivered.

"Y-yeah." Cloud kept watching the poor cat and happy puppy. "Nanaki go easy on him okay?"

The pup looked back and then began walking with the toy in his mouth towards the two and cuddled in a ball on Tifa's lap. It was a frigid day and most of the town was either covered in snow or ice. Everything was still and dead in the town however homes of course became warmer and more filled with loved ones. Tifa slowly let go on Cloud's arm, she began to wonder if that was too uncomfortable for the both of them and slowly moved away. Cloud finally took his first breath since she hugged onto him. It became another awkward moment for them and they spent the day barely talking.

However it is not all bad, they both dearly enjoyed each other's company and given the weather even their spirits felt still and quiet. It was a calming and almost therapeutic moment for the both of them.

"Does your father know that we meet up like this?"

"I think he has an idea…lately he hasn't been that angry about you though."

"That's surprising." Cloud grunted a bit

"I don't know why he hates you maybe that's how he is with any guy."

"Mhm…" Cloud knew the reason why but just shrugged off his thoughts.

"I have to get going." Tifa got up and was gathering her things. "I still have last minute homework to do before tomorrow. And we get a new English teacher tomorrow."

"Meaning more work."

"Hope this is a fun teacher at least. Well I'll see you later Cloud." She waved goodbye and went on her way with Nanaki happily following her.

Cloud began to lay out on the bench and sighed looking up to the grey sky.

"Why didn't you walk her home?" Cait Sith stood on Cloud's body, being a stuffed doll he weighed nothing to the teenager.

"I just didn't bring it up. And hey I told you to stay quiet."

"No one's here so there is no need for you to worry."

Cloud paid no attention to the cat and he just kept to his mind and thoughts. He and Tifa have been getting closer and it's not obvious for them to bring up the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing. It just felt awkward however to give them a title and honestly Cloud wasn't sure if Tifa felt the same. How could she not though? Especially when she felt comfortable enough to hug him like that. His mind was confused and it tired him a bit.

"You got it easy."

"Shut it." Cloud moaned.

"Your biggest problem is you can't tell a measly girl how you feel. Try having some real issues in life like trying to survive."

"That doesn't mean my feelings don't matter." Cloud sat up and picked up cat so he would not fall off. "You don't need to tell me other kids have it hard." Cloud began messing with his cell phone.

"Whatca doing?"

"None of your business." Cloud was contacting Zack, it was getting rather late and school started tomorrow. Usually it was Cloud that had to remind Zack of this but they were together during the vacation anyway. Cloud worried only a bit, even though Zack could be an idiot he was a good talker and was strong enough to get out of most situations.

…..

It was late at night and Zack walked through the city. Lights still decorated the town even though Christmas has long passed. It brought Zack's spirits up as he was a sucker for the holidays. He loved the happiness in it, all the over the top decorations and songs. While it was a holiday for the family and he couldn't necessarily say he enjoyed his family on the holidays he did enjoy the image of a nice family. Usually he would stay at Aerith's home but she hasn't been around lately.

He worried about her and hasn't had the chance to give her his present. It was a scrapbook he put together. Truly his scrapbook was nothing to brag about as he had the art abilities of a 1st grader. However he worked hard on it and gathered each photo they had together. It was pretty shocking how long they have known each other. He had pictures of them dating back to them being just little kids. Her giving him innocent kisses on the cheek and him just hugging her down to the floor. It was at the end of the book that scared him though. All the lies and cheating he has done to Aerith. It really has hit Zack hard even if he's tried to hide it from the world. However enough was enough, the last page of the book had a card saying "I'll tell you everything".

The lies have stopped and he plans to set things right with Aerith. They are getting older and life is setting in. While Zack is unsure for his own future he knows one thing, he needs Aerith and he needs to be honest with her. Hopefully though Aerith will still want him, God he hoped she would still want him.

"Yo Zack." Tseng had bumped into Zack.

"Oh..hey Tseng." Zack knew it had to be because of his debt and he kept a strong gaze at Tseng.

"Hey what's with that stare down? I'm here to have a friendly chat." He pats Zack on the back and starts to walk with him towards a darker part of the city.

"So what's this friendly chat about?"

"I have looked into your debt and see that you have accumulated…a lot of gil."

"I'm listening."

"I must ask you what have you been buying my man?"

"Eh…it's your business you should know what you sell."

On the side, while the Turks had power in their schools, they also ran an underground club. These were no ordinary kids as each of their parents owned an important part of the ShinRa company. This gave these kids unimaginable power. However they had to keep this power under wraps. Their parents still had an image and each member of the Turks knew if they wanted a future at ShinRa they would have to express that power with no damage to their parents or the company. Their club was nothing more than a hang out spot for teenagers. They could get drinks, smokes, girls or guys for the right price. However Zack being a frequent buyer at this club began to acquire too much debt. He had been pretty cool with Tseng so sometimes Tseng would let Zack's spending slide. It got too much though and Tseng knew he had to get something out of Zack.

"I see I see. Well how do you suppose you'll be paying us back?"

"Can't say, I'm on the bit of the broke side."

"That's not a good answer Zack." Tseng sighed. "Look if…you're interested. I know of a way to get rid of your debt."

"Keep going…" Zack paid close attention.

"My parent's business wants to try this new drug. Have you ever heard of Mako?"

"I can't say that I have…enlighten me a bit." Zack has heard of it here and there in history and hear it on the news that Mako is coming back to the world of energy. However he'd rather hear what Tseng has to say about it.

"Well it's an amazing source of energy. For one all the homes of a single town can easily be powered by Mako for much less then what electricity is worth. But what my parents are looking into is…how it can benefit human life. You see a bunch of these scientists figured out there was a way to harness this energy and inject it to humans. And said humans will get super strength and resistance."

"So you're looking for a lab rat so that ShinRa can start making a super army?"

"My my…guess you aren't as dumb as they say. Yes you can say that…however due to many fights against environmentalists and many other countless groups it has been impossible to see the side effects this drug or even the use of Mako can be to us. That is why under closed doors we are using human test subjects to…see the risks. And if everything comes out good it'll show the world how safe Mako is for the home and for people."

"And if not?"

"Well…it is undercover. No one will know the negatives."

"So if I do this test for you my debt is wiped clean."

"Precisely. You do this huge favor for us you can not only expect your debt gone but to have a very good connection to ShinRa. Perhaps even a future job there."

"I'm not into working at a desk." Zack shrugged.

"Did you forget what the drug can give you? Zack if this thing works out I promise you to have a very respectful position in the ShinRa army."

"SOLDIER?..." Zack pondered. This is just the break he needs. He'll come clean for Aerith get rid of his debt and forget about his past life and on top of that he could have a job. "What is the worst case scenario for this drug?"

"So far…those who are not mentally and physically strong enough are not able to handle the drug. They undergo an odd…zombie like state. They go into this coma and are unable to communicate. Others become highly addictive and are unable to live without constant injections."

"Please tell me you have better results than that."

"So far we have been gathering strong individuals and they have been promising so far. One man has gone a month through this process and he is exhibiting favored results. His strength has grown and his senses are very on point. So far nothing is wrong with this exceptional being. However I must add we do have to test your mind and body to even see if you should accept the drug. If you pass though you will start Mako injections and you must email me each week. See it as…a journal of sorts. At times I'll call you in to do more in depth studies and test but those are small details we can talk about after you agree. So what do you say?" Tseng extended his hand.

This was all a blessing to Zack. This was the break he needed and he could ensure his future. He has lived long enough not caring about the future and doing what he pleased. Now though he needs to become a man, do something with his life and this is an opportunity he cannot refuse. For his future and Aerith he firmly shook Tseng's hand.

"You got yourself a test subject." Zack grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tseng patted Zack's back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow after school."

"Aw shit…school…forgot about that." Zack sighed.

Tseng reached for his phone and called for ride.

"No worries from this moment on you are cool with the Turks and all of ShinRa. This is temporary though as we are not sure if you are able to accept the drug. But just know that the school will know of your affiliation to us…or those who matter will know including the teachers. You won't have to worry about work as long as you do the bare minimal and stay out of trouble. If it isn't your fault we can easily get you out of it or as long as it's something small we should get you out of it. Zack understand you have an image with us. And if you do anything to bring down our image…I can't make you any promise to your wellbeing or your loved ones."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zack smiled in delight, all he can think of is that his dreams of doing something with his life are really happening.

"Good to hear Zack. I truly hope you pass this test." A limo pulled up. Inside the limo there was a teenage girl with short blonde hair.

"Oh uh…I don't wish to go down that life style again." Zack chuckled.

"I'm not here to get you laid." The girl snapped back.

"This here is Elena. She will be assigned to you. She will be enrolled in all your classes and watch you. More or less…say hello to your new buddy. She'll brief you on what you need to do, overall though she'll stay out of your hair on most days and other days she'll be your twin. Do you understand?"

Zack nodded.

"Very good now off you go this limo will drop you off in your home and if you wish Elena will provide to you a contacts if you ever need something. Enjoy your night." Tseng drifted into the crowd in the city and left Zack. Zack happily jumped in the limo.

"Your first time in a limo?" Elena said in an annoyed tone.

"Nope! But I'm just happy I have a calling!" Zack grinned.

"You're rather…odd….Listen I hope you know how to be professional about this. And here is a list on how to reach me and everyone else as well as your own company cell phone."

"Wait…this seems all too prepared." Zack accepted the phone and list.

"Let's just say that Tseng has a good eye when it comes to picking out people." Elena smiled.

They shortly arrived at Zack's home and he was dropped off.

"Well hope to see more of you. No! I mean!" Zack caught himself saying something odd.

"I'll…trust you keep this professional." She sighed again. "And as a reminder you should avoid having sex while on the drug. We have no clue how it will affect your partner...or partners."

"No need to worry about that. I'm a new man from here on out."

"Sure you are…well you can call us tomorrow for a ride or go your own way. We don't care as long as you're safe and out of trouble."

"Got it! Have a good night Elena."

"Have a good night Zack…and enjoy your new English teacher tomorrow." She closed the limo door and it drifted away.

As Zack turned to his home he encountered a familiar face. However it is not a welcoming face and it makes him feel like he's been caught even though he has done nothing wrong.

"Aerith…? Baby."

"Zack…please I don't need to hear your excuses. I'm tired."

"Oh god..no Aerith. Baby listen to me it isn't what you think."

"Then you tell me what's going on."

He can tell something is wrong and not just this situation. Her eyes are blood shot as if she has been crying all this time. Zack slowly approaches her.

"Baby…I want you to listen to me."

Aerith shakes her head and finds herself in his arm holding him tightly. They were cursed to love each other. She couldn't shake him off even though she has convinced herself many times that he was no good. Yet she knew he was a great a guy and kept falling for him each time he gave her a smile. Zack held her tightly as her body shook in his.

"I need to come clean about a few things okay? A…lot of things. Before that though I want to show you something." he held her hand softly and led her to his room. His parents have been out partying with their friends and have left Zack alone for a long time. Zack was used to this since this was the norm for him for the holidays.

His room stunk a bit. A very man's room with clothes tossed and some work out equipment tossed around. His bed was very messing, however on his walls where he kept pictures of the two of them were gone and bare. She sat on his cold bed and waited for Zack as he moved things off of his dresser and came with a rather messy looking scrapbook. Aerith bursted out with a mix of crying and laughing. Zack shyly smiled at her and gave her the book.

"I…made this for you."

As Aerith took the scrapbook and went through the pages he made. He started with pictures of their childhood and put his funny sayings throughout the pictures like, Even as kids we were meant to be or, I was still good looking even back then. Zack hugged her from behind and held her tightly as she kept going through the book. His heart beat faster as she got closer to the end and when she did Aerith sat there very still and Zack hugged her even more tighter and his eyes grew glossy and his voice was warm.

"Aerith…there are a lot of things you need to know. About my past..and now…about my future…and hopefully our future."


End file.
